Shutter Series
by panda and dragon
Summary: Siapa sangka, bunyi jepretan kamera, cahaya blitznya, dan bunyi 'click' ketika kamu menekan tombol untuk mencapture sebuah panorama berakhir dengan bunyi melodi jantung, semburat warna merah di pipi, dan deru nafas ketika dipertemukan dengan panorama bernama Cinta. Chapter 4 Update!
1. Polaroid

**Hola~**

 **Ditengah malam dingin begini. lagi stuck bikin final Uri Congcaenim lalu dapet ide buat bikin Series wkwkwk**

 **Thanks to partner in crime Ai who always give freaking idea.**

 **Hope u like it**

* * *

 **Tittle : Polaroid**

 **Sub Title : Darkness of Love**

 **Cast : Kris x Tao**

* * *

 _ **Esensi Polaroid : Sesuatu yang telah terjadi tidak dapat diubah kembali.**_

Paris.

Kota dengan julukan ' _The Romantic Town'_

Bagian mana dari kota ini yang tidak sedap dilihat?

 _Everything seems like paradise_.

Dan pemuda bermata panda ini menyukainya.

 _Drrt~~drrt~~_

Getaran _Iphone 6 Plus_ nya membangunkannya dari lamunannya yang sedang mengagumi kota ini

" _Yak Tao~~~ Bogoshipoyo~~~"_ ujar seseorang bermata rusa dan satu lagi bermata sayu.

Luhan dan Jin.

Muka kedua orang ini muncul setelah Tao meng- _accept_ _Video Call_ _LINE_ dari _account_ Baekhyun.

"Dimana Baekhyun hyung?"

" _Percaya atau tidak dia sedang bertengkar hebat dengan anak didiknya"_

Yang dimaksud Luhan anak didik ialah junior mereka di _Seoul Of Performing Arts_ _High School_ yang terdaftar di klub paduan suara.

Dan Tao hanya bisa menatap miris para hoobaenya yang akan bertemu dengan pintu neraka-read : Baekhyun-

Baekhyun paling berbahaya, mulutnya yang paling judes jika kalian berada _notes_ dan _pitch_ yang salah. Untunglah Tao mengikuti ekskul jurnalis yang membuatnya tidak bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun.

Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka berdua satu kamar dan saling bersahabat satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya pergi meninggalkan kalian baru tiga belas jam yang lalu Luhan gege ku sayang. Jika Pintu Neraka itu sedang mengamuk kalian harus memanggil Kyungsoo hyung. Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

" _Ada hoobae yang mengatakan bahwa ia bisa lebih jago dari Baekhyun dan sekarang mereka sedang adu high pitch percaya atau tidak kuping kami pengang dibuatnya"_

Seperti biasa kekanakkan.

" _Terkadang aku ingin masuk klub jurnalis saja lihat dirimu sekarang. Dirimu baru menginjak kelas 11 dan sudah mendapatkan tugas pergi ke Paris. Ah~~~ aku iri~~"_ ujar Jin membuat Tao terkekeh lucu.

"Aigoo~~ ini pertama kalinya kalian masuk kelas 12 hyungdeul ayo semangat uri sunbaenim bbuing bbuing~~"

" _Ah aegyomu tidak mempan jika dirimu tidak membawa oleh – oleh panda~~"_ ujar Luhan usil

"Kalian mau apa hm?"

" _Ssang Namja!"_

Tut.

Dan sambungan diputuskan oleh Tao yang kesal menanggapi tingkah konyol sunbaenimnya.

Setelah mengambil barang. Ia memesan taksi menuju alamat Hotel yang telah di reservasi oleh pihak sekolahnya. Sejujurnya ia gugup, ini pertama kalinya dia harus menulis jurnal _Vacation_ sendirian di Negri orang, dengan bahasa Inggris ala kadarnya. Ia sudah berkata pada Himchan yang notabenya merupakan Sunbae sekaligus ketua klub Jurnal untuk menolaknya. Namun Himchan tetap Himchan yang membuat ia terdampar di _Hyatt Paris Madeleine_. Sebuah Hotel mewah yang sangat amat dekat dengan Menara _Eiffel_.

" _This ur room 50th Floor number 12 and this ur key with code 0205 ordered on behalf of Mr Huang. Enjoy ur holiday Mr. Huang"_

" _Thank you Adeline"_ ujarku melihat nametag resepsionis tersebut.

" _If you need help you can tell it via telephone in ur room"_

" _I get it"_

" _Any problem?"_

" _I need trolley luggage for my baggage"_

" _Don't you need Caddy?"_

" _No for this moment"_ ujar Tao tersenyum.

Tao sedari dulu dididik untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain, selagi dia punya tenaga, _lift_ , dan troli barang-troli ala bandara- dia tidak membutuhkan caddy-pesuruh-.

Dia mendapatkan trolinya dan menaruh koper besarnya beserta tas ranselnya yang penuh kedalam troli tersebut dan masuk kedalam lift menekan tombol 50. Semua berjalan lancar sampai di lantai 15 ia menemui seorang nenek tua yang membawa banyak barang untuk dimasukkan kedalam lift. Karna hanya Tao seorang disana ia membantu membawa dua tas jinjing yang lumayan berat itu.

" _Thank you darling_ "

" _No problem Madam_ " ujar Tao tersenyum simpul.

" _Floor?_ " ujar Tao membantu memencetkan tombol lift karna kebetulan posisi dirinya dekat dengan tombol lift.

" _Ground Floor please?_ " ujar Nenek itu membuat Tao terkesiap. Nenek ini tidak membawa troli ataupun meminta Caddy membawa barangnya rasanya Tao tidak enak hati untuk membiarkan nenek ini kesusahan di lantai dasar nanti

"W _ould you briefly stop in my room? after that I help you to the ground floor_ " ujar Tao menawarkan bantuan.

" _Did I bother you?_ "

" _No Madam_ " ujar Tao tersenyum simpul lalu memupuk dua tas jinjing itu didalam trolinya. Setelah sampai di laintai 50. Ia mencari ruangannya dan setelah menemukannya ia mempersilahkan nenek tua itu masuk.

Kamar yang dipesan sungguh luar biasa. Ini layaknya rumah. Kamar bersatu dengan ruang TV dimana TV tertempel apik di dinding yang berhadapan dengan kasur. Ruang tamu berada disebelah kiri kasur dimana menghadap ke kaca ruangan ini yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan Menara Eiffel, ruang tamu yang langsung menyatu dengan dapur. Sisanya satu pintu yang berisi satu kamar mandi yang berisi wastafel, bathup, dan shower.

" _I only have honey tea_ " ujar Tao setelah menaruh barangnya disamping kasur dan mempersilahkan nenek tua itu duduk di ruang tamu dan memberikannya segelas teh madu hangat yang tersedia dari teh madu _sachet_ milik hotel.

" _Its okay honey. You are very warm-hearted_ "

" _Ah~ you too praised_ " ujar Tao merendahkan diri.

" _Your name?_ "

"Tao"

" _I'm_ Jean"

" _Nice to meet you Miss Jean_ "

" _What makes you here?_ " ujar Nenek tua itu penasaran karna Tao sedang memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas foto-kertas foto polaroid- untuk kamera polaroidnya.

" _I got an assignment to keep a journal about this city_ " ujar Tao menjelaskan kembali alasannya ke kota ini membuat nenek tua itu mengangguk paham.

" _Its cool sweety._ " Ujar nenek tua itu.

" _To be honest I was very nervous_ " ujar Tao mencurahkan sedikit kegelisahan hatinya.

" _People like you are always blessed son. Do not be afraid_ " ujar nenek tua itu mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

" _Ah! I have an ancient story about this city_ "ujar nenek itu mencoba menghibur Tao.

" _What?_ "

" _This ancient story that happened in the Louvre Museum_ " ujar nenek itu memasang wajah yang mulai serius.

" _Oh Really? Looks Interesting_ " ujar Tao mencoba menyimak. Museum Louvre adalah museum terkenal di Paris bahkan didunia karna Lukisan Monalisa yang dipajang dengan manis di tempat itu. Dahulu bangunannya bekas Kerajaan Istana Perancis.

" _Yea this is the story of a painter_ "

" _Painter?_ " apa Tao tidak salah dengar? Pelukis? Ada apa dengan pelukis?

" _Yes painter. Everyone knows it is a museum of art. According to the story there is a creature who painted some of the visitors who make the creature very interested. And you know what, after that if visitors see his face painted beside 'Monalisa' the next day he felt that he was having sex with these figures._ "

Itu membuat Tao tersedak minumnya sendiri.

Apa karna dirimu melihat lukisan wajahmu terpampang di sebelah lukisan Monalisa langsung membuatmu melakukan sex dengannya? Tao berharap itu tidak terjadi padanya karna dirinya tidak mau _first time_ nya diambil oleh makhluk aneh seperti itu.

" _Then if the visitors were back saw his paintings still exist then he mate these figures._ "

" _Well a little unnerving but erotic romance story I ever heard_ " membuat nenek tua itu terkekeh pelan

" _Not ancient tale name if not of myth. I bet you never do sex before rite_?" ujar nenek itu membuat Tao bersemu merah.

Yayaya didunia ini sangat tabu anak umur tujuh belas tahun tidak pernah melakukan sex apalagi laki – laki yang menurut survey memikirkan yang 'ekhem – ekhem'setiap 5 menit sekali.

" _Thanks for ur information Madam. Should I take you down?_ " ujar Tao mengingat bahwa dia berjanji mengantar nenek ini kelantai dasar.

" _Sure darl._ " Ujar nenek itu tersenyum.

Setelah memesankan nenek itu sebuah Taksi dan mengembalikan Troli ia menyewa sepeda lalu berjalan mengelilingi Paris dan tiba ditaman menara Eiffel bagian timur. Ia memarkikan sepedanya dan memfoto menara itu dan tak lama kemudian foto itupun jadi lalu ia menulis dibawah foto itu.

'Eiffel. 15°C'

Ia langsung membuka _notebook_ -nya dan menuliskan sesuatu setelah itu men _save_ nya dan kembali dan duduk di kursi taman sembari menikmati semilir angin. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore membuatnya melanjutkan destinasinya ke Sungai Seine.

Sunga ini membelah perumahan satu dengan perumahan lainnya dan untuk menyambungnya dibangun berbagai jembatan yang kolong jembatan tersebut bisa dilewati kapal. Tao salah satu dari penghuni kapal itu memfoto hal – hal yang membuat ia menarik seperti _graffiti_ dingding, rumah susun bertema _vintage_ yang warna – warni, anak – anak yang tertawa karna terkena bubuk warna – warni, dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah berjalan dibawah Sungai Seine. Sekarang ia berdiri di salah satu jembatan dan memotret kapal yang lalu lalang dibawah kolong ini. Ah kota ini terlihat begitu cantik ketika ingin memotret pemandangan burung yang sedang berimigrasai seseorang yang mengenakan seragam hitam – hitam menabraknya hampir membua kamera polaroidnya terjatuh.

" _Sorry sir, are u okay?"_

" _Yes I'm fine. No problem"_

" _good then I must back to work again. Hope ur day very well"_

Dan satu lagi yang menambah kecantikan kota ini, penduduknya sangat ramah.

Ia menuju Museum Louvre, seketika saja ia teringat akan cerita dari Nenek Jean tadi. Ia berkeliling dan sampailah dirinya di hadapan Lukisan Monalisa. Lukisan itu terbingkai apik dan digantungkan didinding lalu dinging itu diberi kaca dan sebuah meja yang menyatu dengan kaca tersebut. Lalu lengkungan kayu membatasi pengunjung untuk dekat dengan Lukisan itu.

Tao memfoto lukisan tersebut dari luar lengkungan kayu itu dan meniup – niup kertas fotonya lalu setelah gambar itu muncul Tao memberi caption di kertas foto tersebut menggunakan spidol.

' _Smile with a million meanings_ '

Dan tiba – tiba saja seorang pengunjung atau bahkan mungkin staff –karna dia berpakaian layaknya wanita kantoran, mempunyai _id card_ di sakunya, _HT (Hand Talky)_ , dan map yang ternyata berisi foto – foto yang Tao tahu hasilnya dari kamera _handphone_ menabrak dirinya hingga map berisi foto itu tercecer. Tapi yang membuat Tao tertarik ketika mengumpulkan semua foto itu ternyata foto itu berisi sebuah lukisan yang digantung didingding yang sama dengan lukisan Monalisa yang dindingnya telah diberi kaca.

" _I'm sorry for ruin ur document._ " Ujar Tao lalu mengembalikan foto – foto itu kepada perempuan berambut coklat tersebut.

" _I should be the one apologizing beforehand. sorry to disturb your comfort_ "

" _No problem. If I may know that what painting photo?_ " ujar Tao menanyakan foto lukisan tersebut.

" _Oh this? The only photos of the visitors who are looking for paintings that are in this photo. What you have heard the legend?_ " ujar pegawai museum itu. Membuat Tao mengangguk karna dia sudah pernah mendengar legenda itu dari Nenek Jean. Jadi kisah itu benar – benar nyata?

" _Yes, that is so. They are obsessed with being strange creatures mate and accused the museum who took it. They stupid or what? it was clear the walls were glass. we've got to break the glass in advance to be able to take his paintings. paintings who arrived - suddenly disappeared itself_ "ujar perempuan itu menggerutu yang dibenarkan Tao dalam pikirannya.

Memang benar. Jika pihak museum ingin mengambil lukisan – lukisan itu seharusnya ia memecahkan kacanya, namun buktinya dari berates – ratus lukisan yang tiba – tiba terpajang disamping lukisan Monalisa itu tidak pernah dipecahkan sekalipun oleh pihak Museum. Lukisan itu menghilang sendiri.

" _Oh look now! The painting appeared again! I had to call security immediately, wait here!_ " membuat Tao terperangah.

Bukan.

Bukan karna tiba – tiba lukisan itu ada setelah ia berbincang dengan pegawai tadi hanya dalam beberapa menit. Tapi karna gambaran Lukisan itu.

Itu adalah gambaran dirinya yang sedang memotret Lukisan Monalisa itu tadi

 _Blitz_!

Tao memfoto Lukisan itu untuk memastikannya sekali lagi dan menunggu hasilnya sampai benar – benar muncul.

Benar itu lukisannya.

Ia tidak buta

Ia juga tidak berhalusinasi.

Ia memandang keseliling dan itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding

Oke! Dia akui dia penakut terserah orang ingin menertawakannya atau tidak.

But Seriously dia merasa dirinya diperhatikan!

Dan benar saja saat ia kembali mengawasi dinding kaca tersebut ia melihat pantulan orang lain dibelakangnya.

Semakin lama semakin dekat…

'Astaga Tuhan!'

PUK!

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang membuat ia berbalik kaget dan secara reflek ia memfoto wajah orang itu lalu menghela nafas lega mengetahui yang menepuknya adalah security.

'Wu Yi Fan'

Itu yang tertera di _nametag_ nya.

Dan dia baru menyadari orang ini yang menabraknya di Sungai Seine tadi.

" _Oh My God…you really scare me!"_ ujar Tao kesal.

" _Sorry before but where that painting?"_ ujar pemuda ini membuat Tao menengok ke Lukisan Monalisa itu dan voila~ yang berada disitu tinggalah lukisan Monalisa.

"Maldo andwae…" ujar Tao lirih didengar oleh Yifan.

"Oh dirimu orang Korea?" ujar Yifan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang membuat Tao terpaksa harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dibanding menjadi security dia lebih pantas menjadi model.

"Chinesee tapi tumbuh di Seoul"

"Oh itu bagus. Jadi dimana lukisan tadi"

"Mollayo…" ujar Tao masih shock dengan yang dia lihat membuat Yifan terkekeh geli.

"Hey Tao…"

"Nde…?" ujar Tao mendongak kembali agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih jelas.

"Hati – hati dengan kota ini, pemuda manis sepertimu adalah santapan lezat bagi 'mereka'" ujar Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

Tunggu darimana orang ini Tau namanya?

" _Mister, are u allright?"_ ujar perempuan tadi menemukan Tao melongo.

" _Where that painting? Only Monalisa here"_ ujar security yang berada dibelakang perempuan tadi. Membuat Tao menyerngit, bukannya Yifan sudah datang.

Seketika dia menyadari satu hal.

Yifan sudah tidak ada.

Ia kembali mengecek hasil foto yang ia jepret tadi namun tidak ada beserta foto lukisannya tadi.

 _Whats going on here!?_

" _Miss, did u know staff who named Wu Yi Fan?"_

" _Wu Yi Fan? I never heard that name before"_

Tunggu dulu…

Sosok bernama Wu Yi Fan itu datang dengan bersamanya muncul lukisan bergambarkan dirinya…

Apakah Yifan sosok itu?

Sosok yang diceritakan oleh nenek Jean?

Seketika itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

…

Setelah kejadian kemarin Tao kurang berminat untuk pergi kemanapun ia mendekam di Hotel hari ini ia berminat untuk berjalan didaerah hotel itu untuk membeli merchandise yang dia bawa pulang untuk oleh – oleh.

 _Drrt~~ drrt~_

 _Free call_ dari Baekhyun menghentikan acara memilih – milih barang bawaannya.

" _Bogoshipoyo~~~"_

"Nado~~~kkkk" ujar Tao terkekeh.

" _Heish. Aku serius merindukanmu anak panda!"_

"Yea miss u too _gnome_ "

" _Aku tidak sependek itu bodoh!"_

"Arraseoyeo _bacon_ hyung"

" _Yak!"_

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung" ujar Tao lalu menatap salah satu barang yang digantung apik didalam.

 _Dream Catcher_.

Mungkin dia akan membelikan itu untuk dijadikan oleh – oleh.

" _Apa kabar dengan Paris"_

"Baik – baik saja disini membuatku kangen suasana Seoul"

" _Dasar anak mami,bilang saja dirimu disana tidak ada yang mengurus kan?"_

Setelah membayar barang belian-nya Tao keluar sambil berjalan santai berbicara dengan hyungnya yang paling cerewet ini.

"Well begitulah… aku merasa tidak aman disini" ujar Tao sambil memandang langit sore di Paris ini.

" _Eoh suaramu kelihatan sedih, ada apa baby panda?"_

Tao pun masuk kedalam salah satu café dan memesan _sacher torte_ dan _cappuccino latte_.

"Aku mendengar sebuah mitos aneh. Jika dirimu melihat lukisan dirimu disamping Monalisa. Sesosok Makhluk akan datang kepadamu dan melakukan sex kepadamu" ujar Tao

" _Well itu bagus. Kau bisa mengakhiri keperjakaannmu pada cowok tampan. Apalagi dia tinggi, berambut hitam, bermata setajam elang, mancung, dadanya bidang, otot bisep dan trisepnya pas, abs dan-"_

"Aigo hyung..drtt…suara hyung…drtt…putus…putus…tut..tut..tut"

" _Yak! Huang Zi Tao! Neo neomu mi-"_

Tut.

Setelah berpura-pura sinyal hilang ia mematikan telephonenya dan mengubahnya menjadi _airplane mode_.

Butuh waktu setahun untuk mendengar cerocos hyungnya tentang seme idamannya.

Percayalah itu membuat kepala Tao sakit kepala.

Setelah itu pesanannya datang. Ia memfoto makanan itu lalu salah satu dream catcher berwarna putih yang ia beli sambil menunggu fotonya muncul ia memakan pesanannya dengan khikmad. Sambil melihat sekeliling luar Café. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya tiga pemuda sedang berjongkok di taman menara Eiffel dan seperti sedang membongkar sesuatu didalam tas berwarna hitam tersebut,lalu ia mengambil polaroidnya dan memfoto ketiga pemuda itu.

 _Blitz!_

Selembar kertas putih tersebut keluar dari kamera itu dan gambarnya mulai muncul.

Pemandangan tiga orang pemuda itu yang mengeluarkan bom

DUAR!~

SRET~

Dan semua tidak bisa dicerna oleh Tao. Bersamaan dengan ledakan itu seseorang mendorongnya menerobos kaca café tersebut lalu seketika membentangkan sepasang sayap hitam untuk melingkupi tubuhnya.

Pemuda berambut Raven dengan mata setajam elang.

Wu Yi Fan.

…

Tao keluar dari kantor polisi sebagai satu – satunya saksi yang masih hidup. Dan berkat foto hasil jepretannya yang masih ia pegang sewaktu bom itu terjadi menjadi alat untuk melacak salah satu tersangka yang memasang bom disemua titik yang ada.

Kota cantik ini berubah mencekam.

Tao berjalan lunglai ia masih ingat bahwa sosok bersayap hitam tadi adalah Yifan

" _Yifan…" ujar Tao kaget setengah mati._

 _Yifan segera menghilangkan sayapnya lalu memeluk Tao._

" _Aku tak akan habis pikir jika sesuatu terjadi padamu…Tao" dan itu membuat Tao menangis entah karna apa._

" _Aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang membuatmu celaka"_

 _Dan setelah mengucapkan ituYifan menghilang dengan kedua sayapnya._

 _Siapa Yifan sebenarnya?_

Tao terduduk lemas di taman depan kantor polisi tadi. Ia merogoh sakunya namun ia tidak menemukan handphonenya.

Ah dia lupa handphone, cameranya, barang belanjaanya mungkin sudah hancur menjadi satu dengan café itu tadi.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

…

Ini hari ketiga ia disini sekaligus hari pertama setelah kejadian pengoboman di Paris tersebut. Seluruh dunia gonjang - ganjing akan hal ini. Sebenarnya Hotelnya juga terkena dampak namun itu hanya lantai 1 – 5 dan _area basement_ lebih dari itu semuanya aman. Setelah mandi ia menghidupkan TV-nya dan betapa terkejutnya ia akan headline berita utama yang ada di TV.

Pelaku pengeboman di titik ia berada kemarin ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya mati kering dengan bola mata yang melotot tajam.

TING NONG~

Tao membuka pintunya namun tidak ada satupun orang disana ketika ia ingin berbalik ia menyadari satu hal.

 _Paperbag_ khas toko tempat ia membeli oleh – oleh sudah berdiri manis dilantai pintunya. Tao mengambilnya dan melihat isinya yang merupakan barang yang ia beli, handphone, cameranya, bahkan hasil jepretan fotonya di café dan dua foto yang hilang sewaktu ia ambil di Museum Louvre kemarin dan semua dalam keadaan utuh.

" _Aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang membuatmu celaka"_

Seketika ia teringat Yifan.

"Ini perbuatanmu kan? Yifan?"

Hening.

Ia melihat keseliling lorong yang sepi tersebut.

"Aku tahu dirimu masih disini, muncullah aku ingin berterima kasih padamu"

Masih hening.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dirimu berada…tapi aku yakin dirimu masih disekitar sini. Khamsahamnida telah menyelamatkanku…"

Dan tetap hening.

Tao menyerah.

Ia memutuskan berbalik masuk kedalam sampai suara menginstrupsinya.

"Apa dirimu terluka? Aku sempat melihat luka bekas goresan beling kaca di punggungmu"

Seketika membuat Tao berbalik.

Dihadapannya ada seorang Yifan.

…

Setelah Yifan masuk dan memberikan _chrysant tea_. Tao mendadak kelu dengan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Apa dirimu yang membunuh teroris tadi…?" Tao bertanya to the point.

"Ya…" ujar Yifan tenang sambil meminum tehnya santai.

"Mengapa…?"

"Karna dia menyakitimu"

Oke Huang Zi Tao, engkau tidak boleh salting akan hal ini.

"Apa dirimu makhluk yang sering diceritakan dalam mitos museum Louvre?"

"Ya…?"

"Berarti dirimu benar sudah meniduri ratusan perempuan…?" tanya Tao menghentikan sebentar acara mengesap teh ala Yifan lalu dia meneguknya sampai habis dan menuangkan teh itu kembali ke gelasnya.

"Ya. Ralat. Ribuan"

Sudah kubilang bukan Huang Zi Tao? Engkau tidak boleh salting karna makhluk satu ini.

"Lalu siapa dirimu sebenarnya"

"Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu itulah aku"

"Iblis." Jawaban Tao membuat Yifan terkekeh lucu.

"Ya bolehlah. Iblis tampan, _rite_?" ujar Yifan nakal, yang sayang tidak berefek apapun pada Tao.

"Darimana dirimu tahu namaku?"

"Dasar bocah, dirimu penuh dengan keingin tahuan. Ya tentu saja aku tahu semua informasi dari 'seseorang yang menarik perhatianku'" ujar Yifan kini menatap mata Tao lurus dan tersenyum culas.

Tao benar – benar ekstra hati – hati dengan makhluk seperti Yifan.

"Mengapa dirimu tertarik padaku?"

"Karna dirimu sulit ditaklukkan"

"Mwo?"

Hey alasan konyol macam apa itu?

"Biasanya target ku jika bertemu denganku pertama kali. Mereka akan langsung jatuh hati padaku bahkan merelakan dirinya untukku…tapi dirimu…"ujar Yifan lalu berdiri membuat Tao juga ikut berdiri.

Ia harus hati - hati dengan makhluk satu ini.

"Dirimu tidak berfek apapun, bahkan setelah dirimu melihat lukisan dirimu sendiri dan merupakan pertemuan kedua kita engkau tidak berefek apapun bahkan sampai pertemuan ketiga dan sekarang…" ujar Yifan membuat sambil berjalan membuat Tao harus mundur agar bisa menjaga jarak dengan makhluk satu ini.

"Dirimu adalah laki – laki pertama yang menarik perhatianku. Auramu, wangimu. Tenang sangat amat tenang…tapi tenang yang memabukkan dan diriku menyukainya"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" ujar Tao berhenti mundur karna dirinya sudah menyentuh kasur sedangkan Yifan masih terus berjalan dan berhenti ketika jarak mereka hanya satu langkah saja.

"Jadi hal itu membuatku penasaran akankah dirimu _mate_ ku atau bukan…"

"Mwoya…?" pertanyaan Tao dijawab ketika dengan lincahnya Yifan menidurkan Tao dikasur.

"Yak! Ige Mwoya!? Punggungku masih sak-" ucapan Tao terhenti ketika dia timenyadari dirinya tidak merasakan sakit apapun dipunggungnya. Bahkan saat mandi tadi luka baret beling itu masih ada, mengapa tidak berefek sama sekali sekarang?

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka sedikitpun" ujar Yifan yang kini tengah berada diatas tubuhnya bertopang pada kedua tangannya yang mengapit kepala Tao.

Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan dan entah karna dorongan apa Tao menutup matanya kala ia merasakan nafas hangat dimukanya.

CUP

Yifan berhasil mencium bibir kitten itu dan sesuai dugaannya, bibir itu kenyal, manis, dan lembut. Membuat Yifan tergoda untuk menggodanya lebih lagi. Ia melumat bibir itu atas dan bawah.

"Eumhh…" desah pendek Tao mengawali pekerjaan Yifan. Ia menanggalkan pakaiannya sehingga dirinya full naked sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Tao membuat Tao membuka mulutnya dan membuat lidah Yifan meng-invasi seluruh isi mulut Tao. Dan demi Dewi Fortuna semua yang ada pada diri Tao sangat manis sekali.

Ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Tao hingga keduanya sama – sama full naked. Yifan menurunkan ciumannya keleher Tao meninggalkan _bitemark_ disana lalu turun kedada. Sesampai didada ia memelintir nipple Tao.

"Eunghh…Yi…Fanh..jangan…disituh…ugh"

Bingo

Itu titik sensitive milik Tao. Ia melancarkan aksinya memelintir nipple Tao dan menghisap nipple satunya lagi sementara itu tangan satunya. Mengusap pelan kepala penis Tao yang telah mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Eungh…kumohon…jangan…hah…meng..hh…godaku…ughh….Ahh~~" ujar Tao tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika Yifan mengigit nipplenya bergantian dan kedua tangan Yifan sibuk mengocok penis kecilnya yang berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Eunghh…Yifan…ughh…aku…ingin..hhh..ugh…"

"Keluarkan saja _darling_ "

CROT

Dan cairan sperma milik Tao tumpah di tangganya dan mengalir kebawah….kearea belahan buttnya. Yifan melihat 'hasil karyanya', tubuh Tao yang dibasahi peluh dan sperma benar – benar menggoda imannya. Ia menuju kearea belahan butt Tao menjilat sisa sperma Tao 'manis' pikirnya. Ia membasahi lubang itu dengan air liurnya,dan lidahnya yang menggoda masuk kedalam lubang pink yang masih rapat tersebut.

Ia mengangkat Tao untuk duduk dipangkuannya, membuat belahan butt Tao sangat amat pas dengan posisi 'adiknya' yang sudah 'tegang menantang'.

"Tao lihat kearah cermin lemarimu" ujar suara Yifan berat, membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya kearah cermin. Memalukan menurutnya karna dirinya memasang ekspresi sayu 'sejelek' itu. Namun ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tato Naga yang terukir indah dipunggung milik Kris. Tato itu berbentuk naga yang melingkar ditengah punggungnya menambah poin plus untuk makhluk ini.

"Arghhh~" Tao mendesah kesakitan, rupanya dari tadi Yifan memasukkan jarinya untuk melonggarkan jalan masuknya nanti. Ia melakukan gerakan zig zag hingga ketika ia memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus Tao mengerang kesakitan seperti tadi.

Yifan mengecup dahi pemuda itu pelan lalu turun ke hidung dan yang terakhir mata. Ia memandangi Tao sebentar membuat Tao membuka matanya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah Yifan. Kali ini tidak perlu mendongak untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Yifan.

"Tao…dirimu makhluk satu – satunya dibumi ini yang memilik pheromone tak tertahankan. Dirimu begitu indah sampai diriku tidak bisa melepaskanmu"ujar Yifan menatap dalam kedalam mata panda itu hingga ia mencium kembali bibir _kitten_ milik pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Eunghh…" desahan Tao menandakan bahwa Yifan telah menemukan prostat milik Tao. Segera saja ia menidurkan pemuda itu kembali dan dalam sekali hentakYifan memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole milik Tao.

"Eumhh!~" ujar Tao mengerang tertahan karna bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh bibir milik Yifan. Sesuatu mengalir disana yang Yifan yakini bahwa itu adalah darah. Yifan mengalihkan kesakitan Tao dengan memelintir dan mencubit sesekali kedua nipplenya dan meremas lembut junior milik Tao. Setelah Tao dirasa tenang ia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa kepalanya didalam lubang milik Tao dan menghujamnya kembali.

"Eunghh…"dan desahan Tao membuat Yifan menetahui titik prostat milik Tao. Ia memaju mundurkan itu secara perlahan hingga mempercepat kembali genjotannya.

"Eunghh…yih…yih..fanhh…fas..terh…ughh" ujar Tao tidak kuat dengan nikmat yang Yifan suguhkan karna selain penis Yifan yang memenuhi holenya tangan Yifan yang bergerilya pada twins ballnya dan bibir Yifan yang sedang mengulum penisnya.

"Ugh…ak…akuh…ak..kuh…inginhh…."

"Bersama sayang~~"ujar Yifan mempercepat dan memperdalam tusukannya.

"Yifannh..!~"

"Tao!"

Tao mengeluarkan spermanya hingga membasahi tubuhnya dan sperma Yifan yang memenuhi holenya hingga mengalir kepahanya.

Tao tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan.

…

Tao mengerjab matanya perlahan dan melihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang melukis diatas kanvas, ketika Tao mengerjab untuk kedua kalinya bayangan itu menghilang.

Kemana Yifan?

Ah bodohnya Tao termakan mulut manis Yifan.

Ia hanya akan menjadi korban keseribu seratus makhluk itu.

 _Drrt~~ drrt~_

Ah handphonenya berbunyi, ketika ia mencoba bangkit seketika itu pula dirinya terjatuh. Ia merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya. Lalu ia melihat kearah seprainya.

Darah.

"Hiks…yeobeoseyo…" ujar Tao menatap dirinya miris dibalutan selimut.

" _Taonie!? Gweanchana? Tao apakah hari ini kamu bisa balik ke Korea? Aku dengar ada pengeboman di Paris dan sudah beberapa hari ini kamu lost contact pihak sekolah Takut kamu kenapa – napa….Tao kamu menangis?"_ Tao melihat namanya.

'Himchan Hyung'

"Hyung…aku siap untuk pergi…"

Dan sambungan dimatikan oleh Tao.

Untuk apa ia tetap tinggal disini?

Dia sudah menitipkan hatinya pada orang yang salah.

Yifan hanya ingin mencicipi tubuhnya saja. Semalam dia hanyalah sebatas _one night stand_.

Tapi entah kenapa Tao ingin berharap lebih?

…

Dia terdiri diam di depan pintu.

Ada satu hal mencengangkan .

Saat dirinya membilas tubuhnya bersih ia melihat punggungnya bertatokan Naga yang melingkar ditengah punggun-nya. Persis dengan milik Yifan dan jika digabungkan kedua Tato tersebut akan membentuk _ying & yang_.

Apakah dia mate Yifan?

Bolehkah ia berharap sekarang?

Destinasinya sebelum kebandara adalah mengunjungi Museum Louvre, dan langsung mengunjungi lukisan Monalisa.

Tidak ada apapun disana.

Hanya Lukisan Monalisa yang tersenyum seakan meremehkan dirinya.

Benar juga jika memang Tao matenya Yifan seharusnya disaat ia kembali lukisan itu masih ada.

Bye – bye Paris.

Terima kasih atas kenangan yang engkau buat…

…

 _One Month Later_

"Tao!"

"Ya, Krystal?" ujar Tao saat ingin masuk kedalam kelas terhenti karena panggilan Krystal. Teman satu klubnya.

"Kita berdua disuruh membuat Review tentang _Gallery Guest_ tahun ini" ujar Krystal.

Gallery Guest adalah event besar SOPA dimana mereka mendatangkan pelukis – pelukis professional untuk membuka Galeri Lukisan mereka di SOPA. Seluruh anak SOPA wajib mengunjungi Galeri ini dan biasanya klub jurnal akan memasukkan event ini kedalam majalah sekolah.

"Kenapa harus aku? Cari yang lain aja ah, Juniel misalnya?"

"Himchan bilang jurnal Vacationmu kemarin keren. Gak kayak jurnal tentang Paris kebanyakan kamu mengambil sisi 'darknya' apalagi pas bagian kisah tentang lukisan yang dipajang di sebelah Monalisa itu keren banget jadi untuk Tahun ini tim Jurnal aku, kamu, dan Hongbin oppa. Kamu yang jadi review dan aku sama Hongbin oppa yang mewawancarai eotte?"

"Arraseo. Kapan acaranya?"

"Setelah pulang sekolah di Hall Utama"

"Sip"

…

Tao menyiapkan polaroid-nya dan mengisi full kertas fotonya dan membawa dua pack cadangan, notebooknya serta binder.

Tao hanya memfoto para chingu,hoobae, dan sunbaenya yang berpose di Galeri ini. Dan tentu saja yang paling semarak Jimin dan J-Hope serta Taehyung dengan pose yang acak adul.

"Oy Tao, kira – kira siapa ya nama pelukisnya? Dia melukis dengan amat sangat nyata" ujar Jin yang tertarik dengan lukisan seorang pemuda yang tengah memfoto menara Eiffel dari kursi taman pada senja hari.

' _Ini pertama kali-nya aku melihatnya'_

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera dibawah lukisan tersebut. Entah mengapa Tao merasa terhanyut dengan Lukisan itu dan memfotonya.

"Kudengar namanya Kris" ujar Youngmin setelah selfie dengan kembarannya Kwangmin.

Tao hanya mengangguk - anguk saja laluberjalan semakin masuk kedalam. Ia melihat sebuah Lukisan lagi ketika seorang pemuda duduk disebuah kapal sedang memfoto anak – anak yang sedang melempar bubuk warna – warni di pinggir sungai.

Tao hapal betul backgroundnya.

Ini sungai Seine.

' _Ini pertama kalinya ketika shutter itu memfotoku'_

Tao kebingungan, memfoto? Kris adalah seorang anak kecil.

Lalu jika diperhatikan lebih detil ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang sedang melukis disana.

Tapi kenapa rasanya Tao familiar ya?

Lalu ia berlanjut lagi dan menemukan sebuah Lukisan yang membekukan dirinya.

Seorang pemuda yang sedang memfoto Monalisa yang tanpa disadarinya dibelakang pemuda itu ada sesosok pemuda bersayap hitam sedang memeluknya.

' _Ini pertama kalinya aku memeluknya hangat'_

Ini semua mengingatkan Tao pada Yifan.

Tidak tidak tidak.

Yifan sudah meninggalkannya.

Yifan sudah membuangnya.

Yifan tidak menginginkannya.

Tao segera berjalan cepat kedalam dan dia berhenti sebentar dia melihat sesuatu.

Lukisan pemuda itu yang tengah menangis lalu dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda bersayap hitam tadi belatarkan sebuah café yang hancur.

' _Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis dihadapanku'_

Kenapa semakin kesini semua Lukisan itu mengarah pada kenangannya bersama Yifan?

Dan yang terakhir adalah yang membuat air matanya mengalir.

Di altar itu sebuah kanvas besar terpajang apik didinding, berlukiskan seorang pemuda yang tertidur lelap selimutnya terbuka sedikit menampakkan tato naganya dan kupu – kupu yang hinggap di bahu pemuda itu

' _Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat makhluk sesempurna ini'_

Itu dirinya.

Ia hapal betul dengan Tato dan latar belakang kamar hotelnya.

Kenapa kenangan yang ingin Tao buang jauh – jauh muncul lagi?

Siapa pelukis jahanam itu?

"Tao mengapa menangis?" ujar Hongbin yang menemukan dirinya menangis dalam diam. Ia mengusap air matanya cepat dan terkekeh pelan.

"Entah kenapa nuansa lukisan ini terlihat sedih membuatku ingin menangis. Sudah selesai wawancaranya hyung?"

"Ah ternyata berasa ya…iya aku sudah selesai dengan wawancara dengannya. Ini lukisan dirinya yang terakhir. Katanya ia meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam kondisi seperti itu"

DEG

Jantung Tao berpacu cepat.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkannya _mate_ nya"

Lidah Tao mendadak kelu.

"Dia bilang, dia terpaksa meninggalkan pemuda itu karna dia tahu, dia terlalu hina untuk pemuda itu, katanya ia masih ingat betul ekspresi benci pemuda itu mengetahui dirinya sering tidur dengan perempuan. Namun ia sadar ia begitu mencintai pemuda itu dan merasakan kesakitan matenya membuatnya dihantui perasaan bersalah"

Sekarang tubuh Tao yang membeku.

"Dia mencari pemuda itu kemana – mana dengan lukisan ini. Oh ya Tao pemuda yang tertidur itu kalau dilihat mirip denganmu… ya Tao?"

Tao hanya terpekur diam.

"Ah iya! Satu lagi, aku masih ingat kalimatnya yang terakhir 'Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tak akan melepaskannya' begitu katanya sweet ya? Aku berharap mereka cepat dipertemukan" ujar Hongbin tersenyum tulus

"OY SAATNYA MAKAN – MAKAN~" ujar Krystal muncul lalu merangkul Tao dan Hongbin.

"Kalian berdua duluan saja, aku masih banyak yang harus direview. Nanti aku menyusul" ujar Tao menolak dengan halus.

Disamping kanvas besar itu ada kanvas kecil berisi sepasang naga berwarna hitam dan putih membentuk lingkaran _ying & yang_.

' _Aku tidak mengulangi kesalahan kedua kalinya'_.

Tao memandang kanvas itu lekat – lekat.

Benarkah itu dirinya?

Dirinya…terlalu…hina…untuk dilukis seindah itu…

"Sepertinya lukisan itu terlalu jelek dibandingkan dengan figur aslinya" suara baritone itu membuatnya terpekur

Ia hapal suara itu…

Ia berbalik dengan diam yang menghampiri.

Itu Yifan.

Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya

Pemuda yang telah memporak – porandakan hatinya.

Pemuda yang tak pernah ia harapkan untuk bersamanya.

Kini tengah berdiri gagah dengan setelan jas Hitam dengan Kemeja putih berkacamata yang justru menambah pesonanya.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya yang membeku diam, hingga jarak selangkah lagi ia berhenti.

"Sekarang, aku sudah bisa memastikan engkau adalah _mate_ ku"

Dan Yifan menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan mencium bibir dari pemuda yang sanggup membuatnya tidak berfikir kemanapun selain dirinya

…

 _Epilog_

Tao saat ini sedang menggoreng bacon kesukaan Baekhyun terpaksa berhenti karena seseorang menyelonong masuk dan mengusir Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dipantry kamarnya.

"Yak Tao, ajarkan namjachingu ini sopan santun" ujar Baekhyun kesal karna dirinya selalu menjadi obat nyamuk diantara Tao dan Kris.

Ya, yang selama ini mereka tahu Kris adalah seorang pelukis dan kekasih Tao bukannya seorang makhluk bersayap Hitam bernama Wu Yi Fan.

"Tao saja tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan gege" ujar Yifan acuh dan langsung melumat bibir yang menjadi candunya.

"YAK JANGAN UMBAR KEMESRAAN DIDEPANKU TIANG LISTRIK BERJALAN!"

"Eumh~gege~eumh…masa..kanku…go..song…"

 _ **Esensi Lukisan : Sebuah kenangan dapat diabadikan dengan sudut pandang sendiri**_

* * *

 **Well, mau bikin romance gitu but fail sepertinya wkwkw**

 **Who's next? EXO? BAP? BTS? VIXX? BOYFRIEND? SEVENTEEN?**

 **Sebutkan couple kalian dan request paling banyak dijadikan series selanjutnya**

 **Bye - bye~**


	2. Polaroid Cube

**Anyyeong. Author datang denga series baru~~~**

 **Mungkin masih ada yang bingung dengan Shutter Series ini.**

 **Shutter Series adalah sekumpulan Oneshoot dengan pair yang berbeda(ditentuntakan dari vote yang di riview)**

 **bertemakan Kamera!**

 **terkadang bisa saling menyambung dengan oneshoot lainnya tapi author usahakan tiap oneshoot tidak berhubungan dengan oneshoot lainnya**

 **nah kalau masih kurang jelas silahkan bertanya lewat riview atau pm!**

 **Dan pemenang vote sebelumnya adalah Kristao!**

 **Congratulate to Kristao Shipper!**

* * *

 **Title : Polaroid Cube**

 **Sub Title : Love Is Deaf**

 **Cast : Kris x Tao**

* * *

 _ **Esensi Polaroid Cube : Jangan pernah menyesali untuk apa yang telah kamu lihat.**_

 _Gyeoui-do, 30 December 2015_

"Baba!" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang tengah menyiapkan adonan bumbu dan beberapa lembar daging untuk dipanggang di taman depan rumah.

"Nde?" ujar sebuah suara dari dalam rumah

"Arang dan panggangnya eoddiseo!?" ujarnya kembali berteriak.

"Ini sedang baba bawakan!" dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria dewasa mengenakan _sweater_ rajut berwarna hitam dan celana panjang senada datang dengan beberapa arang dan tumpukan kayu.

Ya dialah si koki 'Ying&Yang Resto' sekaligus gardener tampan Huang Yun Ho. Memiliki istri yang sudah almarhum bernama Kim Jae Joong. Menetap di Gyeoui-do juga menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang _single parent_ disini dan membangun sebuah restoran kecil di siang hingga sore hari sambil menemani ayah mertuanya. Lantai satu untuk restoran dan lantai dua untuk rumah. Ayah mertuanya Kim Hyun Jae, adalah seorang dosen besar di Universitas Seoul bergelar Proffesor Kim. Dirinya kadang menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama menantunya-Yunho- di pagi hari untuk berkebun. Ya restoran ini menanam beberapa sayuran pokok untuk bahan masakan restorannya sendiri. Lalu ada Joon Myeon, pegawai restoran milik Yunho yang menamatkan pendidikannya di sekolah keperawatan. Entah apa yang membuatnya memilih bekerja disini daripada melanjutkan pendidikannya padahal dia cukup potensial. Dan yang terakhir, yang paling bungsu diantara semuanya.

Huang Zi Tao.

Putra tunggal keluarga Huang, serta cucu satu – satunya, Proffesor yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan itu.

Dan seorang Dokter Hewan yang magang di Rumah Sakit Hewan milik Seoul Guard Hospital. Rumah Sakit milik negara Terbaik dan Tercanggih. Fasilitas dan pelayanan juga sangat amat lengkap.

Ayah, Koki.

Kakek, Guru.

Dan cucu, Dokter Hewan.

Benar – benar melenceng semua.

Dan mereka semua berkumpul disini merayakan natal dan tahun baruan.

"Jadi, haraboeji sudah punya bir unggulan lagi?" ujar Tao memanggang daging bersama Joon Myeon yang membereskan meja dan sajian makanan mereka malam ini.

Apa aku lupa bilang bahwa sang Kakek punya hobi meracik minuman ber-alkohol?

"Begitulah. Judulnya _sexy beer in the air_ " ujar sang Ayah santai sambil membantu putranya memanggang.

BRUSH/PRANG

Suara semburan air dan piring jatuh ketanah menciptakan simfoni memekakkan telinga.

"HARABOEJI!/AHJUSSI!" ujar Tao dan Joon Myeon berbarengan.

Dan yang dibicarakan hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menuangkan bir sensasional tersebut kedalam gelas.

"Ini bir sangat pantas dinamai seperti itu. Kalian benar – benar tidak mengerti seni! Lihat babamu Tao, dia sangat paham sekali dan bahkan bir ini menjadi pencarian nomor satu dikalangan penikmat bir tahu! Jadi jangan remehkan haraboejimu ini!" ujar sang Haraboeji.

'Yang penting resto-ku laku' batin Yunho acuh.

Joon myeon segera mengambil gelas bir milik kakek itu dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Rasanya luar biasa panas namun kemudian serasa nikmat dan menggairahkan.

Pantas nama birnya aneh begitu.

"Haraboeji ingat pesan euisa-nim. Tidak ada alcohol" ujar Tao menyingkirkan semua alkohol,bir, dan soju yang ada disana dan menaruh air mineral dan teh hijau hangat sebagai gantinya.

"Ck! Tao-ie, dirimu sama sekali tidak asik" gerutu sang kakek sebal lalu sumringah ketika mendapati daging panggang sudah siap santap di meja makan yang disajikan Yunho sekarang.

Mereka pun makan dengan nikmat. Saling bertanya keseharian masing – masing. Kakeknya bercerita banyak yeoja, ahjumma, hingga nenek – nenek mengajaknya berkencan yang hanya dianggap khayalan oleh ketiga manusia disana. Ayahnya bercerita bahwa restorannya mulai terkenal sehingga mulai butuh satu lagi pegawai yang namanya Hwang Ai Rang. Remaja SMA yang bekerja part time di restoran kecil milik ayahnya. Menurut ayahnya Ai Rang memilih bekerja disini untuk menyalurkan hobi fujoshinya yang ditanggapi Tao dengan tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Tao tidak pernah tahu bahwa hidupnya selalu berada dilingkungan orang aneh.

Joon Myeon bercerita bahwa ia sudah lelah mengejar Yi Xing, seorang kurir barang tempat dimana ayahnya selalu memesan daging dan bahan lain. Yi Xing sering kemari mengantar pesanan dan menggoda Joon Myeon bahkan terkadang bermalam minggu di resto membantu Joon Myeon atau mengurus Mungmungie-nama anjing milik Tao, ras Siberian- sehingga membuat Joon Myeon baper dan pada ujungnya Yi Xing PHP karna pada akhir ia berkata bahwa dia sedang menabung untuk membawa calon isterinya ke Beijing dan mengenalkan pada orang tuanya dan menikahinya disana.

Tao hanya bisa menatap sedih Joon Myeon. Pantas dia minum bir saat ini. Joon Myeon akan memilih mabuk jika dalam situasi sulit.

Tao sendiri bercerita bulan Januari adalah bulan pertamanya magang sebagai dokter hewan, lalu setelah satu tahun lulus masa magang ia akan dapat sertifikasi izin praktek, yang artinya dia bisa melamar di RS sebagai dokter tetap atau membangun klinik atau rumah sakit hewan sendiri.

Haraboeji dan Yunho memilih segera masuk kedalam karna salju masih turun dan api unggun sudah mulai meredup. Namun Tao masih memilih menunggu Joon Myeon menghabiskan semua bir yang tadi disingkirkan Tao.

"Tao-ya…kau bilang diriku kyeopta dan yeopeo seperti yeoja kan ihik!" ujar Joon Myeon. Rambutnya yang berwarna madu itu berantakan, pipinya memerah dan Joon Myeon selalu cegukkan ketika berbicara.

Itu pertanda bahwa Joon Myeon mabuk berat.

"Nde, hyung" saat ini yang bisa Tao lakukan adalah menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tapi kenapa…ihik! Nae Yixingie…memilih yeoja jelek itu dibanding aku…ihik! Appo! Neomu appo!" ujar Joon Myeon sambil memukul dadanya untuk memper-'valid' rasa sakit hatinya. Tao yang duduk di sebrang Joon Myeon hanya bisa menatap miris orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung kandung tersebut.

"Hah…ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…" ujar Tao melihat Joon Myeon meminum bir tadi dan meracau tidak jelas lagi.

…

"Dirimu yakin bahwa restoran itu disini tempatnya" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam-sepertinya sehabis di cat rambut- dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan celana _slimsuit_ jeans hitam yang pas membalut kaki jenjangnya. Disampingnya ada seorang pemuda berwarna rambut pirang dengan campuran abu – abu tersenyum lima jari kearah si pengemudi.

"Tenang aja Yifan, aku yakin disini tempatnya. Judul birnya saja _sexy beer in the air_. Dari namanya sudah kujamin pasti nikmat, lagipula apa kalian tidak lelah setelah beroperasi?" ujar sang pemuda itu terhadap Yifan-si pengemudi- dan seorang lagi yang duduk dibelakang dengan wajah flat serta rambut dark choco nya.

"Terserah dirimu lah hyung" ujar sang pemuda flat tersebut pasrah.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah plang bernama 'Ying&Yang Resto' dan memakirkan mobilnya disitu dan berjalan naik kedalam-karna butuh sekitar lima anak lantai untuk mencapai halaman depan restonya-.

"Tao-ya….ihik! coba lihat diriku. Apa diriku…ihik! sudah seksi meski tidak punya payudara besar?" ujar sebuah suara membuat mereka bertiga kebingungan dan masuk lebih dalam.

Disuguhkan dengan seorang pemuda berambut sewarna madu yang acak – acakkan, pipi merah, dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang menjuntai hingga setengah paha dengan dua kancing paling atas dibuka lalu tangannya dari tadi memegang dadanya terus menerus secara sensual. Dan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian piyama bertemakan panda tengah membantu pemuda yang tadi untuk memakaikan celananya.

Ini restoran apa rumah bordir?

"Tao-ya ppali! Aku sudah seksi atau belum…ihik!" ujar pemuda itu kembali sambil memasang pose 'menantang'

Hei Kim Joon Myeon. Dirimu tidak ingin digangbang oleh Yifan, Chanyeol, dan Sehun bukan?

Pelajaran yang Tao ambil hari ini. Jangan biarkan Joon Myeon mabuk terlalu berat.

"Nde hyung! Neo neomu sexy! Jeongmalyeo! Kajja! Kita kekamar sekarang! Chigeumhae!" ujar Tao memuji Joon Myeon dan menuruti semua perkataannya lalu mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

"Anni! Neo! Yang berdiri disana! Apakah aku sudah seksi?" ujar Joon Myeon menggoyangkan pantatnya kearah orang yang ia tanyai membuat Tao berbalik kebelakang.

Dihadapannya ada tiga orang pemuda mematung dengan raut wajah datar memandangi Joon Myeon dan Tao sedari tadi.

Dan bodohnya Tao baru menyadari sekarang.

Well. Untuk ukuran wajah mereka tergolong 'Dewa'. Membuat Tao sedikit mematung.

"Ekhem. Kami disini mencari bir dan makanan" ujar yang paling berwajah datar, Sehun.

"Hahaha! Oh begitu ya. Kami sedang tidak buka resto hari ini tapi kalau kalian ingin makan dan minum bir di meja kami masih banyak makanan dan bir yang belum disentuh dan dimakan. Apalagi api unggun-nya baru saya tambahkan jadi masih panas. Gratis! Tak usah bayar! Anggap saja permohonan maaf atas kejadian ini" ujar Tao tertawa hambar sambil menahan badan Joon Myeon yang mulai berulah lagi.

Joon Myeon lari kehadapan Sehun dan menggesekkan 'barang' Sehun dan menggodanya sensual.

Terang-terangan!

Ulangi.

Terang – terangan.

Ulangi dengan CTRL + B

 **Terang – terangan.**

Capslock

 **TERANG – TERANGAN ALIAS FRONTAL!**

"Kamu bilang ingin makan kan?...ihik! Ayo makan aku~Ihik! Kamu bilang diriku seksi bukan!?"

PRANG

Dan suara piring jatuh berasal dari pintu restoran dimana haraboeji-nya dan babanya yang semula ingin membereskan sisa _barbeque_ mereka dihadiahi atraksi Joon Myeon tadi. Tao menepuk jidatnya mengambil selimut yang dibawa haraboejinya dan menggunakannya untuk membalut tubuh Joon Myeon.

"Hahahah! Tolong dimengerti ia sedang mabuk" ujar Tao tertawa hambar lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Ia tidak seksi sama sekali bagiku" ujar Sehun yang bodohnya masih didengar Joon Myeon yang kini menangis di bahu Tao.

Tao hanya bisa menyuruh baba dan haraboejinya menjamu tamu tak tahu asalnya dari mana itu dan memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya membiarkan Joon Myeon tidur disitu. Ia merebahkan pemuda itu dan memberinya selimut.

"Hiks…Tao-ya, bahkan sekalipun aku menjadi pelacur…hiks…aku tidak akan berharga dimata orang lain…hiks…" igau Joon Myeon membuat Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas sekali lagi dan menepuk punggung itu sabar.

Tapi memang. Untuk perkataan seperti itu dan diwaktu seperti itu agak sangat 'sakit' didengar. Apalagi Joon Myeon sedang krisis jati diri.

"Ketiga orang itu…mengapa tengah malam bisa berkeliaran disekitar sini…?" tanya Tao gamang.

…

Tao turun kebawah.

Dan haraboeji dan aboejinya sudah menunggu dengan tatapan

'Jelaskan Semuanya'

Tao meringis.

"Jadi, ketiga orang tadi kemana?" tanya Tao sambil membersihkan meja makan mereka.

"Sudah pulang. Mereka hanyalah seorang pengunjung yang menuju desa sebelah dan singgah didaerah ini untuk mencari makan" jelas ayahnya.

"Dan mencari bir milik haraboejimu" ujar kakeknya menambahkan.

Membuat Tao hampir menjatuhkan piring kotor yang ia bawa.

JADI, ISU BAHWA BIR ANEH KAKEKNYA ITU TERKENAL BENAR – BENAR NYATA.

"Ah, geurae" ujar Tao menguasai dirinya kembali dan berjalan menuju keran yang berdiri diujung kursi taman rumah ini dan mencucinya. Biasanya keran itu dipakai untuk menyambung selang yang digunakan untuk menyiram tanaman.

"Geuraeseo. Apa yang terjadi pada Joon Myeon? Hingga dia bertingkah 'aneh' seperti itu?" tanya ayahnya penuh selidik.

Dan Tao hanya bisa meringis sambil membersihkan piring kotor tadi.

"Hyung sedikit ada masalah baba. Gweanchana semua sudah baik – baik saja" ujar Tao.

"Pasti hubungannya dengan Yixing" ujar kakeknya.

"HARABOEJI!" teriak Tao kesal.

"Waeyo? Majjayeo? Arraseo! Harabojiemu ini juga pernah muda tahu!" ujar sang kakek

"Apa baba perlu mencari pemasok lain, selain dari tuan Zhang ya?" ujar ayahnya.

"BABA!" dan teriakan Tao sukses membuat ayah dan kakeknya terdiam. Masalahnya Tao berteriak sambil berdiri mengacungkan pisau kotor bekas memotong daging kearah keduanya.

Tao tidak hendak 'aneh – aneh' kok. Dia cuman mau mencuci pisau tadi dan timingnya tepat saat ayahnya berkata seperti itu.

"Ah nde. Arraseo, baba tidak akan mencari pemasok lain. Lagipula harga dari Tuan Zhang yang paling murah" ujar ayahnya lalu berbalik memasuk kedalam diikuti sang kakek yang juga ikut ketakutan.

Tao meringis kembali.

Ini awal tahun yang buruk.

…

 _Seoul, January 14_ _th_ _2016_

Ini hari pertama Tao bekerja. Dan dia didampingi oleh salah satu asisten dokter besar yang katanya, Asisten paling berbakat.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Ramah. Asik. Manis. Juga cerewet.

Setidaknya timnya beruntung didampingi oleh Dr. Byun yang jika sedang diluar rumah sakit ini ingin dipanggil 'Hyung'.

Supaya lebih dekat katanya.

Timnya sendiri diisi oleh Do Kyung Soo dan Kim Min Seok. Yang diisukan dekat dengan Dr. Kim Jong In, salah satu dokter anak di rumah sakit ini dan Dr. Kim Jong Dae yang merupakan ketua dokter divisi Dokter Ortopedi.

Ketua dokter divisi hewan sendiri adalah Shim Chang Min yang hobi menjahilinya.

"Ah. Aku sudah melihat rekapan nilai dan statistik kalian, semakin hari perkembangannya semakin pesat" ujar Baekhyun sambil melihat papan penilaian kami.

"Nah sekarang kalian masuk kedalam tugas yang lebih berat" ujar Baekhyun kemudian memberikan sebuah map yang dibuka oleh Minseok selaku ketua tim mereka.

"Burung camar?" ujar Minseok kemudian. Membuat Tao dan Kyungsoo kaget.

"Beberapa minggu ini kita mendapat laporan dari pihak kepolisian bahwa burung camar mulai memasuki kawasan taman di Seoul, Gangnam, Ehwa University, dan Kyunghee University."

"Memangnya kenapa? Taman memang tempat favorit mereka bukan?" ujar Tao kemudian.

"Ya tapi tidak seperti ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar laptopnya dan menanyangkan video amatir dari seorang pengunjung taman di Seoul yang melihat beratus – ratus atau mungkin beribu – ribu camar hinggap di pohon, kursi, rumput bahkan mematuk beberapa orang yang mengusir mereka membuat para pengunjung dan pedagang jalanan minggir dari taman tersebut.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Burung camar berimigrasi dengan koloni sedikit dan takut akan manusia" ujar Kyungsoo. Ia memang spesialis unggas.

"Ya. Dan yang aku pelajari di perkuliahan, burung camar tidak suka berdiam diri karna pundi udara mereka sedikit. Mereka butuh terbang dan hinggap di pohon lalu terbang lagi. Ini memang fenomena aneh" ujar Minseok. Dan Tao mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Mereka akan terbang di tengah malam kearah barat lalu datang di sore hari dari arah timur. Kami memasang Polaroid cube di beberapa tempat yang mereka datangi salah satunya aku menaruhnya Center Park, Seoul. Karna disitu selain tamannya luas koloninya banyak. Burung camar suka sesuatu yang berwarna dan Polaroid cube cukup membantu karwa warnanya _eye catching_ dan _case_ nya dari alumunium yang tidak akan mudah rusak dipatuk berkali – kali." Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan tiga _disk_ dari laci mejanya.

"Ini adalah rekaman tiga minggu terakhir. Satu minggu satu disk. Dan didalamnya sudah ada tujuh video yang sudah di- _rename_ dengan tanggal perekamannya. Tugas kalian menganilis dan melakukan rekaman ini sampai mendapat jawabannya" ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi, dan mereka bertiga pamit keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun dan memutuskan menghabiskan waktu dikantin rumah sakit.

Selama dikantin rumah sakit mereka memutar video itu selama tiga minggu terakhir, dan siklusnya sama saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kesimpulannya sama saja. Mereka datang saat sore dan pergi saat pukul 00.00 – 02.00 tengah malam.

"Aku perlu mengecek kondisi lokasinya secara langsung" ujar Kyungsoo. Minseok dan Tao mengiyakan, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu mengambil spesialis unggas. Ia akan jauh lebih banyak tahu dari pada Minseok yang mengambil spesialis makhluk air dan reptil juga Tao yang mengambil spesies Mamalia.

"Tapi hari ini aku mendapat tugas dokter jaga. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Kyungsoo lesu ketika mengingatnya.

"Biar aku tukar dengan shift ku saja hyung. Kebetulan jadwal keesokkan harinya adalah jadwalku" ujar Tao. Bagaimanapun ia maknae disini dan juga ini demi keperluan studinya agar bisa lanjut S2.

"Apa tidak apa?" tanya Minseok yang dijawab gelengan disertai senyuman.

Dan setelah pertemuan itu mereka langsung _exchange shift_ dan pergi lebih dahulu untuk mengecek sebelum dan sesudah burung camar itu datang.

Dan ini masih pukul tiga sore disaat mereka pergi dan butuh waktu tiga belas jam mendatang agar shiftnya selesai.

"Hah~" helaan nafasnya sambil menunggu di ruang UGD. Lalu beranjak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengecek hewan- hewan yang dirawat dirumah sakit itu dan menerima konsultasi dari beberapa pasien yang mengambil. hewan peliharaan mereka atau baru membeli hewan dari _petshop_ dan butuh anjuran rumah sakit

…

"Wonnie ini sudah mulai lepas dari traumanya tapi jangan dilatih terlalu kuat ya. Hanya intensitasnya ditambah dari tiga kali seminggu jadi lima kali seminggu dan yang semula di rumah sakit jadi dua hari di luar rumah sakit. Nanti tolong bicarakan kebagian administrasi, mereka akan mengurus jadwal dan dokter siapa yang menangani terapinya. Setelah selesai, Siwon-shi bisa datangi dokternya dan menyerahkan berkas ini" ujar Tao menyerahkan berkas yang telah tersusun rapih kedalam map-nya dan menyerahkan selembar formulir yang akan diurus bagian administrasi.

Siwon atau Choi Siwon dua minggu yang lalu saat hujan deras di malam hari bersama anaknya Choi Kyu Hyun datang sambil membawa Anjing jenis Retriever dewasa dengan keadaan lemas dan luka parah dibagian kaki, ekor, leher, dahi, dan tubuh yang memakai pakaian badut. Ketiganya datang dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Kyuhyun datang sambil menangis histeris bahkan tidak mau berhenti meski sudah ditangani Tao saat itu.

Anjing yang diberi nama Wonnie ini adalah anjing yang diduga dari salah satu kelompok sirkus yang masih menggunakan Hewan sebagai salah satu aksinya.

Meskipun sudah dilarang, masih saja ada kelompok sirkus illegal yang masih menggunakan hewan. Wonnie didiagnosa trauma akan kejut listrik dan manusia. Tao juga melihat lubang anus-nya yang rusak parah seperti ditusuk dengan sesuatu seperti batangan besi panas atau batangan yang mengandung listrik atau getaran seperti vibrator dan bekas luka disekujur tubuhnya seperti luka bekas cambukan

Selama seminggu dirawat intensif dan pada hari kedelapan ketika melihat Tao dan Baekhyun. Ia mengamuk dan bahkan mengigit lalu perlahan – lahan ia sudah mau berkomunikasi meski dengan orang tertentu yang punya _sense_ baik dengannya. Dan sekarang ini tubuhnya sudah pulih total, sudah bisa berlari dan berjalan, nafsu makannya baik, dan siklus buang airnya juga normal, ia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan penghuni rumah sakit dan sudah bersosialisasi baik dengan anjing atau binatang lain. Dan Tao menganjurkannya untuk dibawa keluar dari rumah sakit agar bisa bersosialisasi dengan sempurna.

"Wonnie tampak akrab dengan Kyuhyun rupanya" ujar Tao memperhatikan Wonnie yang nyaman dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Memang waktu itu pertama kali Kyuhyun diizinkan bertemu dengan Wonnie. Wonnie tidak menggigit atau bereaksi agresif padahal itu baru hari kesepuluh.

"Memang begitulah Dok, saya juga berharap bahwa dokter juga yang menangani Wonnie karna anda dari awal yang bertemu dengan Wonnie dan mengerti Wonnie dengan baik" ujar Siwon.

"Wonnie dan aku juga berharap demikian" ujar Kyuhyun memandang harap Tao dan Wonnie yang seakan mengerti juga turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun lalu naik kearah pangkuan Tao yang diterima dengan baik oleh Tao.

"Hahaha. Baiklah nanti coba tanyakan dengan bidang administrasi. Jika _schedule_ saya masih cukup untuk memasukkan terapi Wonnie, ya tidak masalah" ujar Tao sambil mengelus kepala Wonnie halus.

"Khamsahamnida Huang-shi" ujar Siwon lalu mengajak dan anaknya pergi ditemani Wonnie yang berjalan disamping mereka.

Dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di koridor.

"Taoie!" ujar salah satu staff Janitor yang dekat dengan Tao. Lu Han.

"Kalau dirimu tidak keberatan bisa buang sampah plastik ini kebelakang? Aku masih harus mengolah sampah rumah sakit dulu" ujar Lu Han memelas dan Tao mengiyakan. Ia melepaskan jas dokternya dan menggulung lengan kemeja birunya sampai siku dan mendorong troli yang berisi belasan kantong sampah berukuran jumbo.

Tao membuangnya di halaman belakang rumah sakit dan membuangnya satu persatu. Ketika dirinya sudah selesai membuang sampah tersebut dia mendengar deru nafas seseorang. Mungkin itu hanya firasatnya saja dan memilih untuk angkat kaki dari sana sampai sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan kakinya.

"HUWAA! HANTU!" teriak Tao panik, sampai sebuah wajah lebam yang sangat amat mengerikan itu muncul. Antara takut dan was – was ia meringkuk mendekati pemuda ini.

Kondisinya cukup parah. Tubuhnya terbalut lumpur dan debu, kakinya terkena peluru, wajahnya babak belur, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayat disana – sini serta bajunya yang serba hitam robek dengan sayatan yang sesuai dengan lukanya.

"Toh..lo..ngh…ak..kuh…" lirihnya, matanya sudah mulai mengedip beberapa kali menandakan ia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Tunggu.

Tao kenal dengan mata ini.

Ini mata yang sama yang ia temui saat kejadian memalukan beberapa minggu silam di restoran ayahnya.

"Dirimu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit" ujar Tao lalu pemuda itu menggeleng keras.

"Jangan! Tolong…jangan bawa aku…kesana" dengan sisa kesadarannya orang itu berkata lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya kedalam rengkuhan Tao.

…

"Nde. Annyeong Haseyo, suster Park! Maaf tidak memberi tahumu lebih dahulu. Aku tiba – tiba mendapat panggilan dari kepolisian bahwa ayahku mabuk dan membuat onar, bisa aku pergi beberapa jam sebentar?"

"…"

"Nde! Begitu urusannya selesai, aku akan kembali!"

"…"

"Nde~ gomapseumnida!"

KLIK

Dan bunyi tersebut penanda sambungan telah terputus.

Yah disini Tao sekarang, di apertement miliknya di Seoul. Apertement ini sudah menjadi temannya sejak dirinya memasuki Universitas. Dan baru kali ini ada orang yang 'bertandang' ke rumahnya bahkan tidur dikasurnya.

Dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai aku dituduh melakukan mal praktek karna ini" ujarnya nelangsa

Tao pun membawa air hangat, dan melucuti pakaian pemuda ini satu persatu beserta celana dalamnya juga-sebenarnya Tao tidak mau melucuti pakaian 'terakhir' tersebut namun dirinya harus memastikan seluruh tubuh pemuda ini-, dan mulai membersihi seluruh tubuhnya dan lukanya tidak tanggung – tanggung bahkan ia juga membersihkan rambut pemuda itu. Lalu ketika baskom yang berisi air hangat telah berubah menjadi air berwarna kecoklatan dengan campuran darah, Tao mulai memperhatikan luka dibetis kiri pemuda itu. Syukurnya bahwa peluru tersebut hanya bersarang di epidermis dan besarnya tidak lebih dari dua millimeter dengan diameter satu milimieter. Segera Tao mengambil tas operasi miliknya dan menggunakan masker serta sarung tangan latex. Ia mengambil jarum suntik dan mengambil cairan anestesi dan disuntikkan pada luka tersebut.

Sontak pemuda itu mengerang lalu terdiam kembali.

Ketika anestesi-nya sudah bereaksi. Tao mengambil pisau bedah yang berukuran kecil dan membelah secara melintang, darah sudah mulai mengucur ketika Tao mengambil peluru itu menggunakan pinset. Setelah Tao memastikan bahwa peluru itu tidak melukai syaraf maupun tulang pemuda itu segera Tao mengambil kapas yang telah dibasuh dengan air beku lalu menaruhnya di luka tersebut dan menekannya hingga darah tersebut berhenti mengalir. Setelah enam kapasyang berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, barulah pendarahan itu segera berhenti dan Tao langsung menjahit lukanya dengan benang serat, supaya suatu hari benang tersebut menyatu dengan daging kulit sehingga dikemudian hari tidak meninggalkan bekas. Setelah selesai tao menempelkan kapas pada luka jahit itu lalu betis kiri milik pemuda itu Tao gulung dengan kain kasa dan perban.

Setelah selesai, Tao mulai menarik satu persatu cabang ranting dan duri yang menempel pada luka sayatan tersebut. Menurut visum Tao pemuda ini mendapatkan lukanya dikawasan hutan liar atau semak belukar. Setelah selesai mengambil ranting dan duri tersebut. Tao menggunakan salep cream untuk luka sayat tersebut dan pipinya sedikit memerah ketika Tao terpaksa mengolesinya disekitar dada dan perut.

Hey siapa yang tahan dengan dada bidang dan perut sixpack huh?

Sekarang Tao beralih ke wajah pemuda itu dan memperban dahi pemuda itu dengan kapas kasa dan menempelkannya dengan sepasang plester, dan mengompres luka lebam wajah pemuda itu dengan es, ketika luka lebam tersebut mulai memerah dan bengkaknya berkurang. Ia mengolesinya dengan minyak rempah yang bersifat panas agar lukanya cepat mengempes dan menghilang.

Sentuhan terakhir Tao memakaikan pemuda itu baju daster ala pasien rumah sakit-didahului dengan celana dalam milik Tao tentunya-, mengganti seprai yang sudah kotor sebelumnya akibat terkena lumpur dan darah serta memasang infus agar pemuda tersebut tidak dehidrasi akibat kehabisan darah atau stamina, menyelimutinya, dan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan.

Sekarang Tao sudah bisa melihat rupa pemuda itu lebih jelas. Kulitnya putih, tinggi, dadanya bidang, alis serta bulu matanya tebal dan tajam, bibir tipis namun sedikit berisi, serta hidungnya mancung dan rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Benar. Ini orang yang sama yang Tao temui saat insiden malam itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua. Dan Tao harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

Ia meninggalkan pemuda itu dan berharap menemukan jawaban saat pemuda itu sudah bangun.

…

"Astaga Tao! Bagaimana kedaan appamu? Apa ia membuat onar?" ujar Suster Park mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan ketika melihat Tao kembali dari rumah sakit. Tao hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman serta berkata bahwa tidak apa – apa dan ayahnya sudah ia bawa pulang.

Nyatanya Tao sudah tidak enak hati karena sudah membohongi Suster Kepala yang sudah paruh baya tersebut.

Tao mencuci mukanya di wastafel dan bercermin.

Kondisinya buruk sekali. Kantung matanya semakin menebal dan menghitam serta rambutnya acak –acakan, kulitnya juga sangat pucat. Ia menuju apotik rumah sakit dan meminta beberapa suplemen penambah vitamin dan stamina baru ia kembali ke tempat kerjanya dan menemukan bahwa jas dokternya sudah ada di kursi tempat biasa dokter hewan jaga. Mungkin seseorang memindahkannya. Tao mengecek ponselnya yang tertinggal di saku jasnya

 _30 Missed Call_

 _15 Unread Messages_

 _3 Voice Note_

Sepertinya meninggalnya handphonenya satu setengah jam membuat ponselnya banjir notif.

Tao mengecek daftar missed call, lima belas dari Minseok, sepuluh dari Kyungsoo, tiga dari Joonmyeon, sisanya dari baba dan harabeojinya.

Unread Messages hanya dari operator promotor, lima dari Minseok, satu dari Joon Myeon.

 **Minseok Hyung**

 _Tao apakah dirimu bisa segera kemari? – 00.00 KST_

 _Tao kami butuh pertolonganmu, bisakah dirimu kemari? – 00.01 KST_

 _Tao kami sudah menelponmu berkali – kali, handphone mu aktif tapi mengapa dirimu tidak mengangkatnya? - 00.01 KST_

 _Tao setidaknya balas pesan ku. – 00.01 KST_

 _Apa dirimu sedang sibuk? Jika iya beritahu kami ya. – 00.02 KST_

 **Joonmyeon Hyung.**

 _Tao, jika dirimu tidak sibuk, berkunjunglah kemari. Haraboejimu jatuh sakit. – 00.00 KST_

Tao pun mengecek voice note.

" _Tao ini aku Kyungsoo. Aku dan Minseok hyung mencoba menelpon dan mengirimi mu pesan namun sepertinya dirimu belum melihatnya. Tao, burung – burung camar itu meneror kita karena ada sekelompok orang yang meneror burung – burung tersebut. Tadi polisi mengejarnya dan sepertinya dia lari kearah rumah sakit. Kami khawatir dan mencoba menghubungimu. Handphone mu aktif tapi dirimu tidak ada tanda – tanda membalas jadi kami putuskan mengirimu Voice Note. Jika dirimu sudah mendengar voice note atau membaca pesan kami. Segera hubungi kami." – 00.05 KST_

" _Tao ini baba. Haraboeji mu jatuh sakit dan Joonmyeon serta aku dan haraboejimu mencoba menghubungimu. Aku menelpon pihak rumah sakit dan mengatakan bahwa dirimu sedang berada mendapat piket jaga di UGD. Kami menghubungi pihak UGD dan katanya dirimu pergi dan belum memberi konfirmasi. Hubungi baba jika dirimu sudah kembali." – 00.04 KST_

" _Tao! Ahjusi jatuh sakit. Kami semua panik tolonglah segera mungkin kemari!" – 00.03 KST_

Kali ini Tao menghela nafas lelah. Ia menghubungi babanya terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeong haseyo bab-"

" _PABBO! KENAPA BARU DIANGKAT SEKARANG! BABA DAN JOONMYEON KHAWATIR TAHU! KEMANA SAJA DIRIMU!?"_

"Aku habis mendapat panggilan darurat baba"

" _Suaramu tampak letih sekali. Dirimu kenapa?"_

"Aku tidak kenapa – napa. Bagaimana keadaan Haraboeji?"

" _Haraboejimu mendapat telepon dari kepolisian bahwa seorang buronan berlari kearah rumah sakit tempat dirimu bekerja, ia panik dan menelponmu namun dirimu tidak mengangkatnya. Ia semakin panik lalu pingsan. Dokter sudah mengeceknya katanya ia terkena stress hingga darah tinggi-nya kumat. Kau tahu baba sampai berpikiran buruk bahwa dirimu diculik ditambah lagi konfirmasi dari rumah sakit yang tidak jelas"_

"Aku tidak apa – apa, sepertinya saat kejadian aku tidak ada ditempat. Tapi baba belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang keadaan haraboeji"

" _Ia sudah baik - baik saja dan beristirahat sekarang. Besok ambil cuti dan kemari"_

"Akan kuusahakan"

Dan Tao memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak. Lalu menghubungi Minseok.

" _Tao! Oh God! Akhirnya dirimu menelpon juga. Kami sangat khawatir. Neo gweanchana?"_

"Gweanchana hyung."

" _Kami sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Dirimu menunggu kami atau bagaimana?"_

"Tidak. Aku langsung pulang saja"

" _Baiklah lusa kami akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kami juga butuh hipotesis darimu"_

"Nde…"

Dan sambungan diputus oleh Minseok.

Tao sudah lelah sekarang dan butuh istirahat. Tubuh dan otaknya capek serta stress berat.

…

Pukul setengah empat pagi.

Tao sampai diapertementnya pukul setengah empat pagi.

Tao masuk kedalam apertementnya setelah nenek – nenek penghuni sebelah kaget melihat kondisi Tao yang mengenaskan.

Rambut berantakan

Kulit pucat

Mata sayu

Bibir pink pucat bahkan menjurus putih kebiruan

Jas dokter dan kemejanya juga tampak kusut.

"Ini adalah bubuk teh Jahe buatan cucuku. Ini bisa menyegarkan tubuh." Ujar nenek itu tampak khawatir.

"Nde Halmoeni. Khamsahamnida" ujar Tao menerima bungkusan kertas kecil berisi rempah – rempah yang nenek itu bilang teh Jahe tersebut.

Setelah masuk kedalam apertement, Tao menyadari bahwa pakaian pemuda itu serta seprainya belum sempat Tao cuci. Ia memanggil _cleaningservice_ untuk melaundry pakaiannya yang telah ia pakai selama seminggu ini beserta seprai yang sudah kotor dan pakaian pemuda itu tadi. Tao memasuki kamar dan mengecek tubuh pemuda itu menggunakan stetoskop.

Detak jantungnya normal serta denyut nadi baik. Itu pertanda pemuda ini sudah pulih. Tao mencabut infusnya karna sudah habis dan dirasa tidak perlu lagi. Ia memilih membilas tubuhnya sampai bersih.

Tao masuk kedalam kamar mandi,menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya menghidupi shower dengan air hangat sebagai pilihannya. Sambil tubuhnya di guyur oleh air hangat itu banyak yang Tao pikirkan saat ini. Terutama pemuda itu. Entah kenapa timing pemuda itu muncul tepat dengan _aware_ dari Minseok bahwa ada buronanyang menyebabkan kekacauan burung camar itu sedang kabur ke arah rumah sakit. Juga kalimat pemuda itu yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin kerumah sakit. Semuanya berputar -putar di pikiran Tao. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mandi sambil merenung tersebut. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi pemuda itu masih setia menutup matanya. Mungkin saat bangun nanti Tao bisa bertanya.

Dia mengambil celana slimsuit hitam pendek diatas lutut sedikit dengan kemeja putih longgar yang bahkan mampu menutupi celananya dan mengekspos bahunya. Tao mengambil selimut tambahan dari lemarinya dah manaruhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Tao beranjak ke _pantry_ terlebih dahulu untuk menyeduh teh jahe dari sang tetangga.

Ternyata benar.

Teh ini membuat Tao sedikit lebih rileks dan otot – ototnya yang pengal serta sendi – sendinya yang kaku sedikit lebih lentur. Tao memilih menghabiskan minuman tersebut lalu beranjak ke sofa dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menidurkan dirinya.

Tao bukan pemuda yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kok. Dia masih menghargai privasi pemuda asing itu meskipun rasa curiganya lebih besar.

Ah otaknya sudah lelah berfikir. Bahkan ia sekarang merasakan deru nafas seseorang mendekati wajahnya dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bahkan ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang lalu mendarat di tempat yang sangat empuk dan nyaman.

Tao bersumpah tidurnya kali ini sangat amat nyenyak dari siapapun.

…

Pemuda asing itu mengerjabkan matanya berat. Suasana kamar bernuansa abu – abu menyapa penglihatannya.

Yifan. Nama pemuda itu. Terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah diobati bahkan diinfus.

Tapi

Siapa yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya?

" _HUWAA! HANTU!"_

Yifan tersenyum.

Pemuda yang mengiranya hantu itu telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi Yifan tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena saat itu kondisinya melemah. Yang ia tahu tubuh pemuda itu sangatlah hangat dan nyaman bahkan ia bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit pemuda itu. Jika Yifan tidak sempat melihat bahwa sosok itu menggunakan celana mungkin Yifan sudah mengira bahwa dia seorang perempuan.

Yifan melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Bekas tembakan peluru polisi itu tadi sudah berganti menjadi lilitan perban. Meski agak sedikit tertatih Yifan sudah bisa berjalan.

Ditemani dengan tiang infus tentunya. Bagaimanapun dirinya masih membutuhkan infus. Orang yang menyelamatkan Yifan ini pastilah bekerja di bidang kedokteran. Dengan melihat hasil perban serta jahitan kulitnya yang sangat rapih orang ini pasti bukanlah seorang amatir. Apalagi mempunyai satu set perlengkapan dokter dan pasien. Yifan bahkan masih melihat peluru kecil di tempat sampah pantry milik orang yang sudah menolongnya ini.

Yifan kembali berkeliling menyusuri apertement ini. Diujung pantry Yifan menlihat sekumpulan kain kotor bahkan pakaiannya ada disana. Yifan pun menyadari bahwa pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi pakaian ala pasien rumah sakit. Yifan melihat sekeliling ruangan sampai menemukan sesuatu.

Sepasang figura besar tergantung apik di dinding persis diatas tempat TV.

Sebuah foto keluarga.

Dan sebuah foto laki – laki yang figuranya dikalungi bunga berwarna putih.

Yifan mendekat. Sebuah foto keluarga terdiri dari tiga orang laki – laki. Yang paling tua duduk di kursi besar. Lalu yang duanya berdiri dibelakang kanan kiri kursi tersebut. Ketiganya tersenyum hangat. Lalu disebelah figura itu ialah foto seoranglaki – laki berpakaian serba putih yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang difoto saat tertawa.

 _Kim Jae Joong._

Setidaknya itu nama yang tertera disana.

Sampai Yifan menyadari sesuatu.

Dia kembali berbalik memandangi foto keluarga tersebut. Lalu tersenyum.

"Takdir…?" monolognya main – main.

" _Nde Halmoeni. Khamsahamnida"_

Dan suara itu mengagetkan Yifan dan buru – buru balik ke kamarnya dan berpura – pura tidur. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang serta seseorangnya yang lain. Dari percakapan mereka orang ini sepertinya sedang memesan jasa laundry.

Seseorang itu datang. Dan Yifan bisa merasakan orang ini mengecek nadi dan jantungnya lalu melepas alat infus yang merekat pada tangannya dan terdengar bunyi guyuran air lalu setelahnya orang itu keluar dari kamar.

Yifan membuka matanya perlahan – lahan.

Kosong. Kamar ini kosong kembali. Sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang tersampir dikursi belajar pemuda tersebut.

黄子韬 (Huang Zi Tao)

수의사 (Veterinarian)

Dua kalimat itu tercetak jelas di sebuah kantung jas dibagian dada kanan.

"Jadi dirimu…seorang dokter hewan?" monolog Yifan.

Yifan keluar setelah tidak merasakan tanda – tanda orang beraktivitas. Rupanya pemuda yang Yifan ketahui bernama Tao ini tertidur di sofa dengan menggelungkan selimutnya. Yifan tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa orang yang tampak kekanakkan seperti dia adalah seorang dokter hewan.

Lebih – lebih dia tahu cara mengobati manusia.

Yifan ingat jelas orang ini. Dia adalah orang yang menemani seorang pemuda 'gila' di resto beberapa minggu silam.

" _Tao-ya ppali! Aku sudah seksi atau belum…ihik!"_

"Tao-ya…orang – orang memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" ujar Yifan masih memandangi betapa damainya orang ini tidur membuat dirinya tersenyum, lalu teringat akan sesuatu. Nama pemuda ini tidak ditulis dengan _Hangeul_ melainkan _Hanzi_.

Dia orang China.

Sama sepertinya.

"Tao-ie…kupanggil dirimu Tao-ie…" ujar Yifan mengamati wajah pemuda ini. Dia memiliki kelopak mata yang lembut dan bulu mata yang lentik. alis matanya tipis dan sedikit melengkung namun halus. Ah, rambutnya juga halus. Kulitnya putih susu, hidungnya lancip namun mungil dan…

Bibirnya.

Berbentuk kitten. Merekah. Dan _peachy_.

Dan tanpa sadar Yifan sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda tersebut. Ia mengulumnya lembut, merasakan bagaimana manisnya mengecap bibir pemuda ini.

"Tao-ie, sepertinya kita punya takdir yang buruk…"

Dan dengan susah payah Yifan menggendong pemuda ini kekamarnya.

…

Tao merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat jam yang tergantung apik di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Wait.

Dinding Kamar!?

"Anda sudah bangun?"

Dan Tao tidak kuasa untuk tidak kaget. Seorang pemuda sedari tadi duduk dikasur memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah tertidur.

Ya Tuhan. Tao benar – benar mengutuk kehidupan dirinya di masa lalu. Pasti di masa lalu ia melakukan kejahatan besar maka saat ia bereinkarnasi sekarang, kesialan selalu menimpa dirinya.

…

Tao tidak bisa untuk tidak berhenti tercenggang. Pemuda yang ia tolong justru kini tengah memasak makanan malam untukknya dan tidak henti – hentinya terang – terangan tersenyum memandang dirinya yang tengah duduk anteng menanti makanannya.

"Anda tahu, bahwa jika anda berpakaian seperti itu diluar sana. Saya tidak berani menjamin bahwa tubuh anda pulang dengan selamat"

Satu fakta lagi. Orang ini suka menggodanya dengan candaan 'dewasa' dan memanggilnya formal.

"Eung nama tuan, nuguya?" ujar Tao.

Yifan terhenti memotong sayurnya dan menatap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil aku gege itu sudah cukup" dan orang itu kembali memasak.

Tao merasa ingin membotaki pemuda yang sedang ada dihadapannya ini.

…

Tao makan dengan khikmat bersama pemuda itu. Anyway pemuda itu masih memakai daster ala pasien.

Tao akhirnya gatel juga menanyai orang ini.

"Eun, tu- maksudku gege. Apa yang terjadi padamuhingga mendapat luka separah itu…?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan acara makannya membuat Tao terkesiap.

Tao tidak bodoh.

Dipakaian pemuda itu Tao menemukan serpihan bubuk putih. Dari baunya Tao tahu benar itu makanan burung.

Dan bau itu adalah bau kesukaan burung Merpati, Gereja, dan…

Camar.

"Aku dikejar oleh pemerintahan" ujar pemuda itu dingin.

Suasananya sungguh tidak enak.

"Pemerintahan…?" ujar Tao sangsi.

"Mereka ingin mengambil burung camar untuk diambil bulunya"

"Itu wajar saja bukan? Camar dapat dibudidaya dan bukanlah hewan langka"

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Mereka hanya mengambil yang jantan untuk diambil darahnya. Orang bilang semakin banyak kau meminum darahnya semakin dirimu 'kuat' diranjang, dan jelas itu untuk laki – laki"

Tao tidak pernah dengar ini sebelumnya.

"Apa dirimu sering melihat burung Camar terbang berpasangan? Mereka berkoloni namun tidak berpasangan membunuh sang jantan sama saja membunuh betinanya. Maka dari itu banyak komunitas pecinta hewan mengajukan petisi agar burung Camar diperlakukan dengan baik sehingga populasi mereka tidak semerosot ini tapi…"

"Tapi…?" Tao menunggu pemuda itu berbicara.

"Tapi mereka tidak mendengarkannya dan hanya dianggap angin lalu. Dan kau tahu ada sebuah fakta mengejutkan…"

"Apa…?"

"Ternyata Kerajaan lah yang menyuruh orang – orang agar membasmi burung Camar itu karena darah burung itu dibutuhkan untuk para tentara di perbatasan juga membubar paksakan para komunitas yang menentang hal ini." dan pemuda itu menatap mata Tao dingin.

"Pemerintah tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa jadi wajar burung – burung itu berontak"

"Kerajaan…tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Tao-ya"

Tao terdiam.

Membeku lebih tepatnya. Pemuda ini benar – benar begitu membenci pemerintahan dan kerajaan.

Hingga bunyi ponsel Tao membuyarkan kebekuan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

' _Changmin Hyung Calling'_

"Yeobeose-"

" _Tao-ya malam ini kau harus segera ke rumah sakit"_

"Wae-"

" _Polisi mencarimu"_

Dan Tao bingung harus bagaimana sekarang.

…

"Anda mau kemana" ujar pemuda itu melihat Tao bersiap – siap.

Suaranya tak lagi ramah.

"Ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit" ujar Tao.

"Jika dirimu membutuhkan sesuatu, semuanya ada di pantry. Oh ya jika bekas jahitannya membuatmu kesakitan segera hubungi seseorang untuk membawa mu kerumah sakit. Kalau begitu aku pergi dul-"

BUK

Tao terdiam. Dia belum selesai berbicara dan hendak membuka pintu apertemen namun pemuda ini langsung membanting pintu tersebut agar tertutup kembali.

Dengan sangat amat keras.

"Jangan pergi" ujarnya dingin. Sarat akan perintah.

Posisi pemuda itu tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aku harus per-"

"KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI!"

"MEMANGNYA DIRIMU SIAPA MELARA-eumhh!"

Tao terkejut bukan main. Tiba – tiba saja pemuda itu menangkup kepalanya dan menciumnya kasar.

Kali ini disertai lumatan.

"Heumh! Eumh!" Tao masih berusaha untuk menolak.

Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Ketika pemuda ini mengecup belakang telinganya.

Ia menegang.

"Hen…tih…kan…"

HUANG ZI TAO BAGAIMANA DIRIMU TIDAK BERDAYA DIHADAPAN PASIENMU SENDIRI!?

Tapi ciuman ini memabukkan. Bagi seorang 'pemula' seperti dirinya ini adalah sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sendiri bergerak mengunci kepala pemuda itu. Menekan tengkuk pemuda itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Bahkan kali ini mereka bermain saliva.

…

Pemuda itu menuntunnya ke sofa di ruang tamu mengunci tubuh sang dokter hewan yang memabukkan dirinya. Mereka masih berciuman dan melumat bibir masing – masing. Tangan Tao bahkan mulai nakal menuruni resletin baju pasien milik pemuda itu hingga mempertontonkan bagian atas pemuda itu.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya membuat Tao terdiam. Tubuh ini hangat, raga dan wajahnya benar – benar layaknya dewa. Tao hanya bisa terdiam kagum memandang betapa kokohnya tubuh ini meski beberapa bekas luka sedikit 'mencemari pemandangan'. Sedangkan Yifan sendiri hanya mampu memandang dirinya dimutiara hitam tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk apa yang telah aku mulai" ujar pemuda itu.

Kali ini pemuda bernama Yifan itu memulai ciumannya dengan lembut. Pakaian pasien miliknya sudah turun hingga selutut. Perlahan tapi pasti pakaian milik Tao ia tanggalkan satu persatu.

Yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian yang menutupi kemaluan masing – masing. Setelah menciumi bibir itu puas, Yifan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher dan bahu meninggalkan jejak 'kepemilikan' disana. Lalu turun pada dua tonjolan merekah berwarna pink pucat disana. Yifan mencium dan mengulumnya sesekali menuai desahan tertahan untuk pemuda yang berada dibawahnya tersebut.

Yifan kali ini menciumi perutnya sambil membuka pakaian satu – satunya yang masih melekat di tubuh pemuda itu.

Dan beralih mengemutnya layaknya lollipop.

Tidak tanggung – tanggung bahkan twinsballnya pun dijamahnya.

"Hi..ahh….!" dan Tao tak kuasa untuk tidak bersuara kala lidah itu beralih pada lubang anusnya. Menjilatnya dan menggoda dirinya dengan menusuk –nusuk lubang masuknya.

Ditambah dengan pijatan pada juniornya. Tao tak kuasa untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairannya"

"Jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya" ujar Yifan tersenyum mengejek.

Tao merasa mukanya tengah memerah sekarang.

"Yak! Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya! Aku kan masih suka yeo- akh!" dan Tao tidak sadar bahwa Yifan sedari tadi mencoba menerobos lubangnya dalam sekali hentak.

"Apa itu menyakitkan untukmu?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia bahkan kehilangan 'tense'nya untuk melakukan itu.

"Pabbo! Aku bukan seorang yeo- akh!" ujar Tao meringis karena Yifan justru menghamtamnya sekali lagi.

Pemuda ini benar – benar sialan!

"Karena dirimu ingin diperlakukan sebagai 'laki – laki' maka dirimu akan kuperlakukan sebagai 'laki-laki' "

"Akh..hhh…akh…hen…tih…kanhh…!"

Yifan tidak benar – benar memperlakukan Tao sebagai 'laki – laki'. Ia tetap _gentle_. Mencium pemuda itu lembut sambil memajukan 'miliknya' disana.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat Yifan keluar didalam hole itu bersama keluarnya darah.

Yifan tersenyum entah kenapa hanya karena melihat darah tersebut.

" _Baoqian…Taizi fei.._ "

' _Maaf…Puteri Mahkota..'_

…

"Mengapa dirimu tidak datang kemarin Tao!?" lihat. Sekarang seorang Shim Changmin yang hobi menggoda dan menjahilinya telah meninggikan suaranya.

Ini semua karna pemuda antah berantah yang meninggalkannya disofa tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Tao mengutuk sekutuk – kutuknya.

"Mianhamnida" ujar Tao.

Kali ini ia berbohong bahwa dirinya semalam 'demam' hingga tidak bisa hadir. Changmin pun iba dan memeriksa kesehatannya. Hingga ia melihat bercak – bercak aneh di leher dan dibahu pemuda panda tersebut membuat keisengan Changmin muncul kembali.

"Jadi, demam seperti apa yang kau alami? Gigitan 'nyamuk'?"

"Nde~"

"Nyamuk 'nakal'?"

"Nde~"

"Namja? Tampan?"

"Nde~"

Dan Tao terdiam.

"Yak Shim Chang Min!"

Dan Chang Min kembali terkekeh.

"Permisi…apakah anda yang bernama Tao?" dan sebuah interupsi suara dari seragam kepolisian menginterupsi keduanya.

…

" _Tao-ya, kau tidak akan percaya ini. Burung – burung itu ke taman karna ada serbuk – serbuk yang ditabur ditaman itu dalam jumlah yang banyak sekalipun tidak terlihat oleh manusia. Serbuk itu akan tertempel ditanah – tanah atau didaun – daun. Kami menyadarinya saat Kyungsoo melihat ada serbuk – serbuk putih di bawah sepatunya"_

"Chogi…kita mau kemana?" ujar Tao bingung.

Polisi itu tiba – tiba menyuruhnya pergi bersamanya kesuatu tempat.

" _Dan kami melihat rekaman lebih detail lagi. Berdasarkan hasil rekaman dari polaroid cube yang tergantung di pohon. Ada seseorang yang menabur dan dua orang yang menjadi petunjuk arah untuk pulang dan pergi burung – burung tersebut. Dan fakta mengejutkannya orang yang menabur itu adalah orang yang katanya berada didalam kerajaan"_

"Kerajaan"

Tao tidak bisa menyebunyikan ketakutannya.

…

"Apa anda pernah melihat orang ini?"

Dan foto Yifan yang menggunakan masker hitam tengah menabur serbuk dari pakaiannya berada didepan mata Tao sekarang.

"Saya tidak bisa mengenalinya karena dia menggunakan masker" ujar Tao mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Kalau begitu anda pasti kenal dengan orang ini" dan Tao tidak menyangka sosok pemuda yang ia selamatkan itu ada didalam foto itu mengenakan _Hanbok_ berwarna biru keunguan dengan lambang lima naga di perut, punggung, dan bahu kanan kirinya.

Hanbok yang digunakan untuk Putera Mahkota kerajaan Korea.

…

Dan disinilah Tao sekarang. Mengunakan _Hanbok_ khas laki – laki berwarna putih yang biasa menjadi dasar orang Korea berpakaian Hanbok. Dan didalam jeruji besi beralaskan jerami.

Tao tidak pernah tahu. Sekalinya ia memasuki Istana, ia akan terdampar disebuah penjara.

" _Ya. Saya mengenalinya, orang itu saya selamatkan kemarin saat dirinya terdampar di pembuangan sampah rumah sakit."_

" _Dia adalah pangeran dari China yang sedang mengunjungi Korea" ujar orang ini._

" _Dan dia adalah dalang dari keresahan burung camar beberapa minggu ini"_

" _Lalu…?"_

" _Anda akan mendapat tuduhan sebagai dalangnya" ujar orang itu dingin._

" _Kerajaan…tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Tao-ya"_

 _Dan Tao seketika mengingat ucapan pemuda itu._

" _Mengapa? Apa salah saya?"_

" _Karena dirimu telah menyelamatkan seorang tersangka"_

" _Apakah salah, seorang dokter menyelamatkan seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan?"_

" _Tapi jelas salah mempunya hubungan dengan seorang Pangeran dari Negara lain"_

" _Maksud tuan?"_

" _Jangan bilang kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di apertement anda. Tuan Huang"_

 _Tao terdiam._

" _Tuan Huang. Pikirkan ini baik – baik. Anda harus siap menjadi kambing hitam dalam kasus ini. Kasus ini telah menimbulkan gejolak pada rakyat, kerajaan dan pemerintah. Jika China tahu akan keadaan ini bagaimana Korea Selatan dan China dapat berhubungan kembali? anda hanya akan mendapat hukum cambuk tetapi jika Pangeran yang ketahuan dia bisa dihukum mati. Anda tahu benar tentang politik mengingat anda adalah cucu dari seorang dosen besar. Kami mohon pengertiannya"_

"Pengertiannya ya…" ujar Tao gamang.

Malam semakin larut. Dan Tao belum diberi makan sama sekali sejak tiga harinya berada disini

…

黄子韬

Tulisan China ini tercetak jelas dalam sebuah gelang perak.

"Sehun…" ujar Yifan memanggil Sehun mendekat kepadanya melihat proses penempaan gelang tersebut.

"Ya…?"

"Zi Tao…apa arti nama itu?"

"Zi berarti anggun atau cantik sedangkan Tao sendiri adalah simbol umur panjang. Jika digabungkan artinya Kecantikan yang Sejati atau Abadi. Jika anda sambungkan dengan marganya yaitu Huang yang berarti Kaisar. Berarti dia adalah pemilik/raja/ratu sang Kecantikan abadi tersebut." ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

"Orang tuanya memberi nama sesuai dengan harapan dan kenyataan" ujar Yifan sambil melihat dua gelang yang diberikan oleh tukang tempa kerajaan tersebut satu bertuliskan nama Tao dan satu namanya.

"Gelang ini untuk siapa? Lusa dirimu akan kembali ke China bukan?" ujar Sehun sangsi.

"Untuk…" ujar Yifan main – main.

" _Taizi fei._ " Dan Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Senyum di wajah Yifan tidak akan luntur sampai Chanyeol datang melunturkan senyum sang pangeran China tersebut.

"Yifan. Mereka menemukan _heugyang_ (Kambing Hitam)" ujar Chanyeol dengan gusar.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Mereka tahu kita yang mengacaukan mereka namun mereka tak bisa menyentuh kita"

"Tapi kau tak akan senang begitu tahu siapa heugyang tersebut" ujar Chanyeol serius.

…

Tao mengerjap perlahan.

Seseorang mengenakan hanbok tengah duduk memperhatikannya yang tertidur beralaskan jerami tersebut.

Wu Yi Fan.

Akhirnya Tao tahu nama pemuda yang dari awal memintanya memanggil gege.

"Apa…tidurmu…nyenyak…?" hanya itu yang bisa Yifan ucapkan.

Orang yang telah mengambil hatinya ini. Terngah terbaring lemah diatas tumpukan jerami yang kasar.

Tao tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan air matanya yang menetes begitu saja.

"Nde… _jeoha_ (Yang Mulia)" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum meski dirinya tak kuasa untuk mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Yifan mendekatkan dirinya. Memeluk tubuh itu erat. Untuk pertama kalinya Yifan menangis karena suatu hal. Yifan mengelus rambut itu halus. Tak lupa, ia memberikan Tao sebuah gelang di tangan kanannya. Tao memandang gelang perak itu lekat – lekat.

吴亦凡

Wu. Yi. Fan.

"Apa arti namanya…"

"Laki – laki yang tegas, bijaksana, dan cerdas…" ujar Yi Fan masih memeluk Tao.

"Nama yang bagus…" ujar Tao masih memandang gelang tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan pergi. Mengapa…engkau pergi…?" ujar Yifan.

" _KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI!"_

Rupanya Yifan tahu resiko apa yang terjadi jika Tao 'pergi'.

"Karena…hamba melakukan kesalahan…" ujar Tao sambil menangis. Air matanya kian deras meski ia tak bersuara.

" _hamba telah melakukan kesalahan…yaitu mencintai seseorang yang tidak sepatutnya hamba cintai"_

…

"Dia tidak bersalah apapun bagaimana dia bisa dihukum!?" ujar Yifan kalap memasuki kediaman Raja.

Dan tepat didalam ada sang perdana menteri.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DIRIMU MENJELASKAN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP BURUNG – BURUNG CAMAR ITU!"

"BAGAIMANA DIRIMU MENJELASKAN RIBUAN BANGKAI BURUNG ITU _WANG_ (Raja)?"

"LALU BAGAIMANA DIRIMU MENJELASKAN TENTANG APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DI KEDIAMANNYA?"

Yifan terdiam.

"Hukum aku. Jangan dirinya." Kali ini Yifan sujud menyembah Raja.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahmu? Apa yang harus kukatan pada rakyatmu dan rakyatku?"

"Cemarkan namaku tidak apa – apa. Asal jangan hukum dia"

"Yifan. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kau harus kehilangan sesuatu. Itu adalah politik _Huang Taizi_ (Putra Mahkota)"

"Jika dirimu tidak melakukan perlawanan terhadap kerajaan. Jika dirimu tidak menyukainya. Jika dirimu tidak bertemu dengannya. Anak itu akan baik – baik saja" ujar sang Perdana Menteri.

Dia terdiam.

…

"Huang Zi Tao-shi. Apakah benar anda yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan pada burung – burung tersebut?" ujar salah satu petugas tinggi kerajaan.

Disini Tao sekarang. Duduk dan diikat pada sebuah kursi ditemani dua prajurit kerajaan. Ini adalah hari penghakiman untuknya.

Dan dihadapannya ada sebuah pondok berisikan petinggi kerajaan.

Dan disana ada Yifan dengan muka datarnya.

"… _Kami mohon pengertiannya"_

"Nde. Saya yang menimbulkan konspirasi melawan kerajaan…saya yang membuat burung – burung itu menganggu masyarakat" ujar Tao memandang kosong ke depan. Ke arah Yifan lebih tepatnya, yang masih memandang Tao datar.

Inikah akhir dari dramanya?

Sepertinya iya.

"Anda telah menyalah gunakan ilmu dan pengetahuan anda. Namun mengingat akan kejujuran anda dan integritas keluarga anda. Masalah ini tidak akan dimunculkan ke publik. Dan anda hanya menerima dua ratus lima puluh kali cambukan, setelah itu anda diizinkan keluar dari istana"

Tao tersenyum. Setidaknya hukumannya tidak begitu buruk. Tao digiring ketempat penghukuman, kedua tangannya diikatkan kepada tiang. Dan seorang kasim datang memegang tali cambukan.

Dan disini penderitaannya dimulai.

CTAK

"Satu…"

CTAK

"Dua…"

CTAK

"Tiga…"

…

"Yifan jika dirimu tidak kuat melihatnya. Lebih baik tidak usah melihatnya" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga dalam melihat Tao yang dicambuk dari kejauhan.

"Aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton ketika semua orang menuduhnya" ujar Yifan gamang.

"Dia hanya menerima tuduhan itu apa adanya dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya datar" ujar Yifan kembali.

"Itu karena kau sedang melindunginya. Anak itu bisa jadi korban politik jika dirimu menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadapnya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak berontak, tidak berteriak, tidak menghakimi, dan tidak mengeluh ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti ini"

"Yifan. Arti lain dari namanya sendiri ialah pemaaf, murah hati, sabar, dan apa adanya. Itu adalah kecantikan yang sejati. Aku yakin anak itu akan memaafkanmu" ujar Sehun mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku bertatap muka dengannya…aku sudah tidak punya hak apapun untuk melihatnya. Sekalipun ia tengah tertidur" dan ucapan itu berakhir dengan tetesan air mata.

Yifan masih setia melihat Tao yang hanya merintih kecil sambil menangis diam ketika rasa sakit cambuk itu semakin menderanya.

Tapi Yifan tidak tahu bahwa perasaan Tao jauh lebih sakit ketimbang dua ratus lima puluh cambukan yang akan dia terima.

…

CTAK

"Sembilan puluh sembilan…"

CTAK

"Seratus…"

"Kasim Jo. Sepertinya anak ini mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Hari sudah siang lebih baik biarkan anak ini beristirahat lebih dulu" ujar salah seorang Kasim melihat mata Tao yang mulai terpejam

"Iya Kasim Jo. Siang ini sangat terik. Anak ini bisa meninggal" ujar sang tukang cambuk.

"Akupun merasa begitu. Tapi ini adalah perintah kerajaan tidak ada istirahat untuknya. Kasihan sekali, padahal Pangeran China itu yang bersalah namun anak berwajah manis ini yang menerima hukuman"

Diam – diam Tao tersenyum. Rupanya masyarakat kerajaan tahu. Dan Raja sedang memulihkan nama baik Yifan.

Kerajaan tidak seperti kelihatanya, ternyata memang benar.

"Lanjutkan Kasim Heo"

CTAK

"Seratus satu…"

CTAK

"Seratus dua…"

CTAK

"Seratus tiga…"

…

Chanyeol tengah berlari mencari seseorang. Tepatnya, ini adalah perintah dari Yifan. Dan sepertinya dia menemukan orang yang dia cari saat orang itu tengah berjalan menaiki lift.

"Kau. Apa dirimu yang bernama Byun Baek Hyun?"

Dan Baekhyun terkejut ketika seorang pemuda jangkung membanting dirinya kedingding.

"Ye…?"

Dan Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi, ketika dia menyaksikan _rookie_ -nya tengah dicambuk seperti itu dari kejauhan.

Buk.

Bahkan dia tidak kuat untuk mengangkat tas dokternya sendiri.

Awalnya, pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Chanyeol ini mengaku sebagai pegawai istana dan membutuhkan bantuannya dalam menolong seseorang. Baekhyun bersikukuh bahwa dia adalah seorang dokter hewan dan Chanyeol salah memilih dokter.

Tapi sekarang dia mengerti mengapa dirinya yang terpilih.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan!?"

"Saya mohon anda tidak berisik"

"Bagaimana saya tidak berisik!? Dia tidak bersalah apa-"

"Jika anda mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Saya tidak menjamin tubuh anda pulan dengan 'selamat' Byun-shi"

Dan Baekhyun benar – benar menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat.

…

CTAK

"Dua ratuh lima puluh. Lepaskan ikatan tangannya"

Dan ketika langit mulai menggelap disitulah dirinya menyelesaikan hukumannya.

BUK

Dan ketika ikatan tangan Tao dilepas. Dia tidak kuasa untuk menahan beban beratnya sendiri.

"Muqin…mianata…" ujar Tao sebelum menutup matanya rapat rapat.

"TAO-YA!" dan suara itu yang terakhir Tao dengar.

…

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar sendiri.

Ketika tubuh Tao dibawa kesalah satu pondok di Istana ini dan beberapa dayang membuka pakaian atas Tao.

Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk menangis.

Tubuh ini pucat pasi, beberapa darah merembes ke pakaiannya. Beberapa bekas cambukan ternyata menimbulkan luka hingga mengeluarkan darah, bibirnya pink pucat bahkan menjurus putih, bagian yang paling parah adalah punggungnya.

"Apa dia diberi makan…?" tanya Tao. Serentak semuanya sunyi senyap.

"Bahkan dia tidak diberi makan…" ujar Baekhyun dingin.

"Siapkan aku air panas kita akan obati lukanya"

…

Yifan hanya terdiam di pintu pondok tersebut. Dia menyaksikan beberapa dayang hilir mudik mengganti air.

Setidaknya sudah sepuluh wadah berisi cairan berwarna merah telah Yifan lihat.

"Bagaimana kondisinya…?" ujar Yifan mematung.

"Dari dayang yang hilir mudik…sepertinya serius" ujar Sehun tidak menghibur sama sekali.

"Dia sudah ditangani oleh orang yang telah kau perintahkan Yifan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatakan kondisinya baik – baik saja"

Dan dengan bersamaan itu. Baekhyun telah keluar. Kaget tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia kenal Yifan, wajah orang ini muncul beberapa kali di polaroid cube ditaman.

Juga orang yang membuat Tao begini.

"Apakah…dia baik – baik saja…?" tanya Yifan datar.

"Jika mengalami dehidrasi, luka berat pada bagian punggung, hampir merusak tulang rusuk, dan demam tinggi tergolong dalam keadaan 'baik- baik saja' maka dia dalam keadaan 'baik – baik saja' " Baekhyun tidak kalah dingin dari Yifan dalam menjawab pertanyaan.

Bahkan terkesan sarkasme.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" ujar Yifan tampak seperti orang putus asa.

"Saya tidak berhak melarang bukan? Anda yang punya kuasa disini" ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Dan Yifan tidak akan peduli lagi pada Baekhyun dan segera memasuki pondok tersebut.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa mulutmu sebegini pedasnya!" ujar Chanyeol marah.

Sehun menghela napas. Lebih baik ia pergi sekarang.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana! Berkata sambil tertawa 'hahahaha dia baik – baik saja! Dua ratus lima puluh kali cambukan ditambah tidak diberi makan? Hahaha! Itu tidak akan berfek padanya!'begitu Tuan Park?" ujar Baekhyun tidak kalah emosi.

Tuhkan. Sehun seharusnya pergi daritadi kalau tidak mengingat bahwa dia harus pergi bersama Yifan.

"Kau! Kau merasa dirimu paling benar! Kalau bukan karna Yifan orang ini akan keluar dari istana dengan menjadi mayat! Kalau bukan karna Yifan, orang ini tidak akan diterima oleh masyarakat dan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat! Apa kau tahu itu! Meskipun terlihat menyakitkan tapi setidaknya hukuman ini tidak menghancurkan masa depan anak itu!" ujar Chanyeol menahan emosi terlihat dari nafasnya yang memburu dan mukanya yang memerah.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan berdebat lag-"

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Karna yang kutahu, demi menghindari Yifan terkena hukuman mati Tao terpaksa menjadi heugwang. Yang kutahu, demi membersihkan nama putera Perdana Menteri Oh Se Hun, Pangeran Kerajaan Park Chan Yeol, dan Putera Mahkota China Wu Yi Fa. Seorang rakyat tidak bersalah bernama Huang Zi Tao harus rela menjadi heugwang untuk membersihkan nama Kerajaan, nama Pemerintah, nama China dihadapan rakyat dan dunia. Yang kutahu, jika sekelompok pemuda berjumlah tiga orang tidak berkonspirasi melawan kerajaan dengan cara amatir dan bodoh seperti ini, tidak akan ada seorang anak yang berbohong kepada keluarganya bahwa dia sedang pergi beberapa hari ke hutan belantara untuk menyelidiki spesies baru. Yang kutahu, jika tiga orang bergelar pangeran bisa berfikir cerdas dan punya kekuatan selayaknya seorang 'pangeran'. Tidak perlu ada dua ratus lima puluh kali cambukan hari ini. Itu yang kutahu. Chanyeol _seja-mama_ (panggilan rakyat untuk Pangeran)" ujar Baekhyun ditemani deru angin yang membuat suasana semakin dingin dan mencekam.

Sehun dan Chanyeol terdiam.

…

Nyatanya Yifan masih berdiri didepan pintu mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"… _jika tiga orang bergelar pangeran bisa berfikir cerdas dan punya kekuatan selayaknya seorang 'pangeran'. Tidak perlu ada dua ratus lima puluh kali cambukan hari ini…"_

Baekhyun benar.

Bagaimana bisa Yifan bertatap muka dengan pemuda yang terbaring lemah dengan perban memenuhi tubuh bagian atasnya dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya.

"Apa, jeoha hanya berdiri mematung disana…?" suara lemah tersebut membuat Yifan mendekat.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Yifan tengah menatap wajahnya lembut, bahkan sekarang tengah memangku setengah badannya.

"Apa, jeoha tidak lelah menopang tubuh berat saya" Yifan menggeleng diam.

Ia melihat gelang bertuliskan namanya ditangan pemuda itu. Tidak. Gelang itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan tubuh pemuda ini. Yifan ingin melepasnya tapi dilarang oleh Tao.

"Ini pemberian _gege_ satu - satunya, apakah setelah menerima cambukan itu aku tidak pantas mendapatkan ini?"

Yifan terdiam.

"Panggilan apa yang tadi kau ucapkan?"

"Gege. Jeoha menyuruhku memanggilmu dengan gege bukan? Apa karna aku memanggil jeoha dengan sebutan gege aku akan menerima dua ratus lima puluh cambukan lagi…?" ujar Tao lirih.

Yifan menatap mata itu dalam.

"Tao ini sumpahku. Ini terakhir kalinya dirimu terluka. Kupastikan hanya diriku yang engkau panggil gege" ujar Yifan serius. Tao sedikit tersanjung

"Aku memanggil gege tentu bukan hanya untuk gege saja. Untuk orang-"

"Dan kupastikan hanya diriku yang memanggilmu dengan Tao-ie. Sampai aku punya kekuatan sendiri untuk melindungimu"

Tao mencium bibir Yifan lembut. Hanya kecupan ringan tepatnya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba" ujar Tao lirih. Diakhiri ciuman dan lumatan lembut dari Yifan.

Ini bukan salam perpisahan.

Tapi janji yang harus ditepati dan itu Tao tahu itu karna ada sebuah gelang yang sama dengan punyanya, bertuliskan namanya, ada di tangan Pangeran asal China ini.

…

 _Tujuh tahun kemudian._

"Tuhkan! Appa sudah bilang berapa kali Kyunie, Wonnie baik – baik saja" ujar Siwon memijit keningnya. Pusing dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Pagi – pagi begini Kyuhyun merengek meminta Wonnie diantarkan kepada Tao karna tiba – tiba Wonnie menggong - gong dimalam hari. Dan yang Tao lihat secara sekilas. Wonnie baik – baik saja.

"Ah. Baiklah Siwon-shi menunggu didepan biar aku yang memeriksa Wonnie dan Kyuhyun yang menemani' ujar Tao akhirnya.

Akhirnya Tao mengecek tubuh Wonnie terutama pada kaki, barangkali kakinya tertusuk duri sehingga dia menggong – gong.

Nyatanya tidak.

Wonnie sehat – sehat saja.

"Ah! Sepertinya Wonnie menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap anjing tetanggamu, siapa namanya? Yeongie? Ah iya Yeogie! Maka ia menggong – gong"

Dan Kyuhyun semakin murung. Tao mengerti.

"Kyuhyun. Mencintai appa-mu itu adalah suatu kesalaha-"

"Arraseo" ujar Kyuhyun

"Akan lebih baik Hyung yang menjadi eommaku daripada tante Jung yang jelek itu" lanjutnya sambil menggendong Wonnie dan menubruk ayahnya pergi sambil menangis.

"Tao-shi apa sesuatu terjadi pada Wonnie?" ujar Siwon panik melihat Kyuhyun keluar sambil menangis.

' _Ya. Anakmu menangis karena dirimu berkencan dengan orang lain'_

Sebenarnya Siwon tahu anaknya menyukainya. Dan Siwon merasa mungkin karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan 'teman seumurannya'karena dia _homeschooling_ dan Siwon terlalu memanjakannya.

Nyatanya ketika Kyuhyun disekolahkan disekolah umum-meski berkelas tentunya- dan sang Ayah mencoba bekencan dengan beberapa partner kerjanya. Justru Kyuhyun makin menjadi – jadi, setiap kali ayahnya ingin berkencan. Kyuhyun akan menggunakan Wonnie sebagai alasan untuk membatalkan kencan ayahnya.

Dan karena Tao satu – satunya teman Kyuhyun yang bisa diajak 'kerja sama'.

Bagi Tao. Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih sama dengan Kyuhyun tujuh tahun yang lalu yang menangis histeris dengan piyama lucu miliknya terkena cipratan darah Wonnie dulu. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang berumur tujuh belas tahun ini masih Kyuhyun berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Tujuh tahun."

"Nde? Ujar Siwon?"

"Tujuh tahun ia memendam perasaannya padamu Siwon-shi. Dan kau masih pura – pura untuk tidak menyadarinya?" ujar Tao kemudian.

Siwon kebingungan.

"Apa maksu-"

"Wonnie mengalami tekanan batin karena pemiliknya juga mengalami tekanan batin. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut bukan?"

Dan Siwon paham maksudnya.

…

"Jika anda mengeluarkan ekpresi lucu seperti itu, saya tidak menjamin 'tubuh' anda pulang dengan 'selamat' " ujar seseorang membuat Baekhyun yang sebelumnya megerutkan bibirnya lucu melihat tabel dan grafik pada laptopnya berubah menjadi ekpresi kaget.

"Park Chan Yeol!?" ujar Baekhyun melongo melihat seorang pemuda sedang memajukan tubuhnya kehadapan laptop miliknya.

"Kau mellihatnya dengan serius sekali! Aku pikir kau sedang nonton film porno"

' _Orang ini benar – benar -_-'_

"Ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu jika memasuki ruangan" ujar Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

Tunggu dulu!

Jika ada Chanyeol dihadapannya.

Berarti…

"Jangan ganggu reuni mereka dan mari menonton film porno bersama" ujar Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun sontak berdiri.

"Dalam mimpimu pervert!" ujar Baekhyun menampar wajah Chanyeol dengan map berisi file miliknya lalu beranjak pergi

…

"Dr. Huang. Ada anjing ras _pekingnese_ di UGD" ujar seorang suster membuat Tao yang semula membereskan file –file miliknya terpaksa lari ke UGD.

Tao segera menghampiri anjing tersebut mengabaikan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggu anjing ini.

"Suster Kim? Apa profilnya?"

"Pekingnese, berusia dua bulan muntah – muntah, dan suhu tubuhnya tinggi" ujar sang Suster.

Tao segera memakai stetoskop untuk memeriksa bagian perutnya, lalu mengambil senter memeriksa bagian mulut, mata, dan anusnya.

"Apa makanannya?"

"Makanan anjing biasa?"ujar pemuda itu meski tidak memecah konsentrasi sang dokter.

"Biskuit anjing?" tanya Tao masih memeriksa anus sang anjing"

"Ya. Yang dilarutkan" ujar pemuda itu menatap kagum Tao yang masih bisa berkonsentrasi meski sedang bertanya.

"Dari segi fisik _pekingnese_ ini bahkan belum menncapai dua bulan. Sekitar satu setengah bulan sampai satu bulan dua puluh hari. Kelihatannya seminggu sudah tidak diberi makan dan ketika memakan biscuit perutnya tidak bisa menerima karena ini bukanlah makanannya. Itu sebabnya ia muntah – muntah karena pencernaannya sendiri tidak bisa mengeluarkan dan sebagian tertahan hingga membuatnya demam" ujar Tao.

"Ya. Aku baru menemukannya kemarin malam dijalanan. Karena kasihan aku memungutnya" ujar pemuda itu.

"Tao mengambil cairan pencahar dan menuangkannya kedalam mulutu sang pekingnese yang masih tergolong bayi tersebut.

"Dalam waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit ia akan buang itu mungkin kondisinya lemah. Maka dari itu beri dia minum susu setelah itu suntik vitamin. Itu akan mempercepat proses pemulihannya. Oh ya saya harus berkonsultasi dengan anda karena sepertinya anda belum pernah mengurus hewan sama sek-" Tao terdiam.

Dihadapannya seorang pemuda menggunakan _sweatshirt_ berwarna abu – abu menatapnya tersenyum.

"Ya dok. Saya memang tidak pernah mengurus hewan sama sekali"

Sang Huang Taizi.

Wu Yi Fan.

…

"Seharusnya tuan jangan memandikannya. Pantas saja matanya berair" ujar Tao menemani Yifan berjalan – jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya anda mengajak saya untuk berkonsultasi atau memarahi saya" ujar Yifan main – main membuat Tao tersenyum.

"Karena dia masih tergolong bayi. Jangan beri dia makanan instan seperti itu. Melihat dari pencernaannya dia sangat pemilih dalam makanan. Gunakan makanan _homemade_ " ujar Tao.

"Buatan sendiri?"

"Ya, seperti wortel dan brokoli atau pisang dan alpukat yang dijadikan bubur. Pastikan sajikan dalam kondisi hangat. Ah! Jangan sajikan dalam mangkuk besar. Tapi sajikan dalam sendok nasi. Melihat sekumpulan makanan banyak membuat dirinya ketakutan dan nafsu makannya hilang. Pastikan setelah selesai makan ia meminum banyak air mineral. Jangan air mentah ya" ujar Tao.

"Untuk buah aku mengerti tapi sayur…?" ujar Yifan sangsi.

"Cukup potong kecil – kecil lalu tumbuk habis itu dinanak diatas kuali dengan air nanti akan melebur sendiri" ujar Tao. Yifan mengangguk paham.

"Beri dia susu setiap pagi. Dan serbuk vitamin dalam makanannya. Aku sudah menulisnya pada resep sehingga dirimu bisa mengambilnya saat mengambil anjing itu nanti. Ah! Satu lagi, jangan mandikan dia dahulu sampai berumur empat bulan. Cukup elap dengan air hangat dan keringkan dengan handuk, jangan gunakan _hair dryer_ karena kulitnya masih sensitive. Itu pun mengelapnya tiga kali seminggu. Seminggu sekali kunjungi dokter hewan untuk saran lebih lanjut" ujar Tao.

"Sepertinya dirimu akan menjadi calon ibu yang baik bagi Yizi" ujar Yifan membuat Tao terdiam.

Apa tadi katanya?

"Yizi adalah nama anak anjing itu, jangan bilang kau cemburu Tao?" ujar Yifan main – main.

"Calon Ibu…?" ujar Tao sangsi. Kali ini Yifan yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak menjadi raja tapi menjadi bayangan raja. Bayangan Raja yang kuat dan tangguh. Aku bisa melindungi siapapun yang ingin aku lindungi" ujar Yifan menatap langit lalu berbalik kehadapan Tao.

"Termasuk dirimu"

…

"Kau akan kecewa nanti. Aku sudah punya mungmungie"

"Kau Janda aku Duda. Aku rasa mungmungie bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Yizi"

Tao dan Yifan terkekeh.

"Kau belum melamarku"

"Aku sudah melamarmu"

Tao tekejut.

"Kapan?"

Membuat Yifan terdiam.

"Sekarang" ujarnya sambil mencium bibir yang ia rindukan selama tujuh tahun ini lembut. Ah tidak lupa memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang masih memiliki gelang bertuliskan nama Tao.

Tao tersenyum.

Yifan tidak pernah lupa janjinya.

…

 _Epilog_

 _Gyeoui-do , 30 December 2022_

"Joonmyeon hyung!" ujar Tao datang sambil memeluk hyung-nya tersayang itu.

"Tao-ya! Bogoshiposo!" ujar Joon Myeon juga memeluk dirinya.

"Ekhem! Dua uke berlovey-dovey, sehingga aku ditinggal sendiri. Oh malangnya nasibku ini~" ujar seorang yeoja.

Ah dia Hwang Ai Rang. Remaja SMA yang dulu bekerja part time di restoran ayahnya tumbuh menjadi seorang kartunis

Ah. Dari dulu di restoran ini tidak pernah ada yang nyambung.

Tao, Dokter Hewan.

Kakek, Dosen Besar

Ayah, Koki

Joon Myeon, masih setia menjadi pelayan

Ai Rang, Kartunis.

Tepatnya Kartunis Manga Yaoi.

"Hehe bogoshipoyo. Fujo!" ujar Tao mengacak rambut perempuan itu asal. Membuat Ai cemberut. Lalu digantikan dengan kebingungan.

"Empat orang yang ada dibelakangmu. Nuguseyo?" ujar Ai membuat Joon Myeon juga ikut melihat kebelakang.

Dan seketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata pemuda paling poker face sejagad raya tersebut.

Sepertinya Joon Myeon pernah melihatnya. Dimana ya?

"Ah ini rekan kerjaku, 'gege'-ku, dan temannya" ujar Tao membuat Ai tersenyum.

Ya, anak itu punya 'radar' yang bagus dalam melihat couple yaoi.

"Hohoho tahu begitu,aku akan 'membereskan' kamarmu lebih dulu" ujar Ai mesem – mesem sendiri

"Hyung, siapkan meja untuk kami ya" ujar Tao dan Joon Myeon mengangguk.

…

Joon Myeon sedang memberi makan Mungmungie di halaman belakang sampai ia menyadari ada langkah seseorang mendekat.

"Sehun-shi?" ujar Joon Myeon bingung melihat Sehun ada disini.

"Aku akan menjadi nyamuk disana. Semua orang berpasangan, jadi aku berkeliling dan tak sengaja melihatmu sedang mengurus anjing besar ini" ujar Sehun jujur.

"Namanya Mungmungie. Ras Siberian. Badannya memang besar dan bulunya lebat sekilas seperti serigala betina" ujar Joon Myeon sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu. Sehun tersenyum, orang ini jauh lebih manis daripada saat mabuk dahulu.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" ujar Sehun kemudian.

"Aku kenal. Oh Se Hun bukan?" ujar Joon Myeon, Sehun terkekeh.

Jika Chanyeol melihatnya tersenyum dan terkekeh seperti tadi, makhluk tiang itu pasti sudah menangis harus sambil berderma kepada seribu anak yatim. Mengingat betapa langkanya Sehun tersenyum.

Joon Myeon yang melihat Sehun masih terkekeh hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tak tahu dan lanjut melihat Mungmungie makan.

"Aku mencari beberapa beer dan makanan ringan, ada?" tanya Sehun

"Ada. Kamu bisa memintanya pada Ai. Dia akan-"

" _Kamu bilang ingin makan kan?...ihik! Ayo makan aku~Ihik! Kamu bilang diriku seksi bukan!?"_

Joon Myeon membulatkan matanya lebar – lebar dan kalimat yang ia keluarkan tersendat. Sehun bingung dengan ekspresi Joon Myeon sedetik kemudian tersenyum mengeringai melihat Joon Myeon meringis dan memukuli kepalanya.

"Jika kau memukuli kepala seperti itu. Itu tidak seksi sama sekali" ujar Sehun. Joon Myeon meringis.

"Yayaya. Aku tahu. Maaf atas perlakuan tidak senonohku saat itu. Saat itu aku mabuk berat dan-"

Lagi – lagi Joon Myeon terkejut melihat lawan bicaranya ini sedari tadi menatap wajahnya intens.

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Joon Myeon.

"Daripada seksi. Aku lebih suka pemuda yang manis. Seperti dirimu" ujar Sehun dalam membuat pipi Joon Myeon memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Joon Myeon oppa, tolong ambilkan stok bir ahjussi di basement" suara Ai menyadarkan keterdiaman Joon Myeon. Lalu buru - buru beranjak pergi.

"Oppa. Apa kau sudah pikun?" ujar Ai kemudian.

"Nde…?"

"Basement ada disebelah kanan mengapa dirimu berjalan kesebelah kiri?"ujar Ai didepan Sehun membuat pipi Joon Myeon memerah dan lari ke sebelah kanan.

Terdengar bunyi terjerembab disertai suara mengaduh kesakitan dari basement sana. Ai menyerngit.

"Oy poker face kau apakan Joon Myeon oppa sampai kayak orang linglung begitu?" ujar Ai

"Tidak aku apa – apakan" ujar Sehun santai. Sampai bunyi pecahan kaca mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Yak oppa! Jangan bilang dirimu memecahkan seluruh stok beer yang ada!" ujar Ai teriak lalu menyusulnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Joon Myeon yang seperti ini.

 _ **Esensi Burung Camar : Dunia tidak bisa menghancurkan ikatan yang telah dibuat oleh Tuhan.**_

* * *

 **Duh adegannya kurang hot ya/? wkwkwk /mesummodeon/**

 **Memang untuk oneshoot yang ini lebih fokus ke drama abal - abal ala KrisTao wks.**

 **Who's Next Pair?**

 **Write it on the review and lets vote!**

 **Hasil vote kemarin :**

 **Kristao - 12 Vote**

 **Hunhan - 1 Vote**

 **Meanie - 2 Vote**

 **Krisho - 1 Vote**

 **Senghan - 2 Vote**

 **NamJin - 1 Vote**

 **Chanbaek - 1 Vote**

 **Jo Twins - 2Vote**

 **Yunjae - 1 Vote**

 **Huntao - 2 Vote**

 **Sulay - 1 Vote**

 **Leon - 1 Vote**

 **HooshiWoozi - 1 Vote**

 **Kaisoo - 1 Vote**

 **Review : Dari 36 Review ada 27 Readers yang berpatisipasi dan 12 diantara-nya memilih Kristao dan akhirnya KrisTao muncul kembali/? ke series yang kedua/?.**

 **Mungkin ada yang masih bingung gimana ngevotenya. caranya gampang. kamu cukup nulis couple -siapa saja- yang kamu suka nanti akan diakumulasi pada tiap - tiap akhir Chapter.**

 **Review Polaroid : saya gak nyangka banyak respon positif dari Polaroid. sebenarnya di Polaroid banyak yang saya sesalkan. pertama Typo-itusudahpasti-, kedua romancenya gak ngena-padahal udah sengaja ambil latar paris sebagai pendungkung keromantisannya-, ketiga rated M nya XD /digaplok readers/. tapi melihat dari review yang ternyata 'baper' dengan polaroid membuat saya bersyukur karena romancenya gak fail - fail amat. untuk bahasa inggris nya saya minta maaf banget. karena ternyata itu sangat menganggu/? /maklum author juga masih belajar bahasa itu/?/**

 **Bagi yang gagal paham ini sinopsis Polaroid :**

 **Tao mendapat kesempatan dari sekolah berkunjung ke Paris dan menuliskan jurnal tentang negara tersebut. sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan nenek - nenek dan nenek tersebut menceritakan sebuah Mitos di Museum Louvre. dimana, konon katanya. jika kita melihat lukisan bergambar diri kita sendiri terpajang disamping Monalisa. sesosok makhluk misterius akan menghampiri Kita dan melakukan adegan 'ranjang' dengan kita. hal tersebut tentu saja mengerikan bagi Tao. sampai suatu Hari ia bertemu dengan Yifan -sosok dalam mitos tersebut-dan menjadi korbannya. Namun bagi Kris, Tao bukan saja sosok manusia yang hanya sebagai 'korban'. Tao terlihat berharga dari korban yang itu Kris mencarinya kemana - mana bermodalkan lukisan dimana dirinya melihat Tao.**

 **SAYA HARAP RESPON POLAROID CUBE SAMA POSITIVENYA DENGAN POLAROID**

 **SO, REVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**


	3. CCTV

**Saya sepertinya harus mengucapkan rasa salut kepada KrisTao shipper**

 **Karena mereka sungguh bekerja keras dalam memberikan vote wks**

 **and Here We Go again with KrisTao**

 **hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Title : CCTV**

 **Sub Title : The Prince's Doctor**

 **Cast : Kris x Tao**

* * *

 ** _Esensi CCTV : Melihatmu dan menjagamu dari jauh. Itulah caraku mencintaimu._**

 _Haesung Hospital_ , _2016_

Sesosok pemuda bermodalkan kaus oblong berwarna putih dipadu dengan jeans kumal berlarian tak tentu arah di koridor rumah sakit. Para suster dan dokter jaga yang biasa 'mangkal' di UGD hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah sebentar lagi akan ada bencana besar yang menghampiri. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kapas untuk dipasangkan di-

"HUANG ZI TAO! KAU TERLAMBAT LAGI!?"

Telinga.

Dan pemuda kumal tersebut hanya bisa meringis dan membalikkan badannya sambil memohon ampun pada seorang pemuda berseragam jas putih yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya, namun memiliki ketinggian suara hingga tujuh oktaf.

'Byun Baek Hyun'

Ketua Dokter Divisi Ahli Bedah

Tao langsung mengganti bajunya dengan seragam biru – biru miliknya setelah 'disidang' oleh Baekhyun dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil membawa alat kebersihan.

Benar.

Tao seorang _office boy_.

Tao dahulunya adalah Warga Negara China. Ayahnya pemabuk dan hobi 'main' dengan PSK disana, sedangkan ibunya bekerja keras banting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Dan kejadian pahit itu terjadi waktu Tao berumur empat tahun dan keluarganya terlilit hutang akibat kebiasaan ayahnya. Ia dijual kepada gangster setempat tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya.

Tao kecil saat itu yang tidak tahu dibawa kemana oleh ayahnya harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya dijadikan budak seks untuk pengusaha – pengusaha atau pejabat pemerintah pedofilia, ia bahkan diberlakukan dengan kasar dan tidak diberi makan.

Namun Tuhan masih mencintainya. Suatu hari rumah bordir tersebut digrebek oleh polisi internasional, karena rumah bordir ini adalah temat penjualan anak – anak di seluruh dunia dengan berbagai usia.

Korea Selatan dengan berbaik hati menampung anak – anak ini sebagai warga negaranya.

Namun sebagian dipulangkan ke orang tua masing – masing apabila ada laporan pengaduan dari keluarga anak – anak tersebut atau anak – anak tersebut mengetahui nama orang tuanya dan darimana mereka berasal serta alamat-nya.

Tapi Tao terlanjur memiliki trauma sehingga ia tidak dapat berbicara dan orang tuanya juga tidak mencarinya ditambah umurnya masih empat tahun ia tak mengerti apapun juga selain yang ia tahu bahwa namanya adalah Huang Zi Tao dan dia lahir tanggal 02 Mei 2000

Jadi dia dianggap sebagai 'anak asing' dan dibawah tanggung jawab Korea Selatan.

Setelah itu dia dan anak – anak lainnya dikirim ke berbagai panti asuhan di Korea Selatan. Dan salah satu pengusaha kaya mengasuhnya untuk menjadi 'anak pancingan' karena selama lima tahun menikah mereka belum dikaruniai anak. Setelah satu tahun kemudian anak yang ditunggu – tunggu pun lahir. Tao yang sudah tidak 'dibutuhkan' lagi akhirnya hanya diasuh oleh sang pembantu rumah tangga.

Dan setahun yang lalu sang pembantu yang baik hati itu telah kembali menghadap Sang Pencipta. Sehingga Tao hanya bisa tamat SMP dan meneruskan hidupnya sebagai buruh serabutan. Mulai dari tukang cuci piring, kuli pasar, supir delivery dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Dan Tuhan sekali lagi masih mencintainya.

Meski dia hanyalah seorang anak yang tamat SMP, namun dia mau belajar dari sekitar. Saat dia menjadi tukang cuci piring di restoran tempat ia bekerja, ia sering mencuri dengar pembicaraan dokter atau suster saat makan di restoran tempat ia bekerja. Restoran ini bersebelahan dengan Rumah Sakit Haesung membuat banyak pekekerja dari rumah sakit tersebut makan di restoran ini.

Dia akhirnya jadi tahu berbagai penyakit, organ – organ dalam, dan bermacam – macam obat – obatan dan peralatan medis. Tak tanggung – tanggung gaji pertamanya yang ia kumpulkan dari berbagai pekerjaan yang ia tekuni adalah untuk membeli kamus bahasa inggris dan ensklopedia kesehatan. Membuatnya selama sebulan kedepan hanya makan roti dan minum susu kotak setiap hari.

Dan Tao juga dianugerahi Tuhan daya ingat yang luar biasa karena dapat menghapal isi kamus bahasa Inggris tersebut dalam waktu tiga hari dua malam. Itupun ia lakukan saat senggang seperti menunggu orderan untuk mengantar makanan atau saat sebelum tidur. Karena banyak sekali istilah – istilah medis menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Dia juga belajar dari buku ensklopedia kesehatan tersebut banyak pengobatan herbal dan instan yang bisa Tao manfaatkan ketika tidak punya uang untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Dan lagi – lagi Tuhan punya jalan lain. Pemilik rumah sakit tersebut yang merupakan sekaligus dokter besar mampir ke restoran tempat Tao bekerja. Pemandangan pertama yang ia temui adalah Tao seperti menghapal sesuatu dengan jarinya dan dirinya yang bersandar pada pegangan kain pel. Melihat ada pelanggan Tao buru – buru membungkuk minta maaf dan menggeser alat kebersihannya.

"Ahjussi, mau pesan apa?" salah seorang pelayan maju begitu dokter besar tersebut duduk disalah satu meja.

"Satu nasi dan _bulgogi_ juga sup _tofu_ minumnya air hangat saja" ujar dokter tersebut kemudian menanyakan sesuatu.

"Pemuda yang sedang mengepel tadi…siapa dia dan apayang ia lakukan tadi?"

"Ah…ahjussi. Pemuda itu bernama Tao dia putus sekolah dan melamar kerja disini sebagai tukang cuci piring, dia bisu dan kerjaanya menghapal alat – alat yang dibutuhkan dalam tiap operasi" ujar pelayan tersebut sedikit menahan tawa.

Dokter besar tersebut penasaran.

"Bisa kau panggilkan anak itu kemari?"

"Nde?"

…

Tao sedikit ketakutan saat salah satu pelayan memanggilnya untuk menemui pelanggan yang melihat Tao tadi. Ia takut bahwa pelanggan itu ingin mencercanya.

"Nak, coba kau tuliskan disini siapa namamu?" ujar dokter tersebut lalu menyodorkan buku sakunya dan pulpen.

 _'_ _Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Umur enam belas tahun dan tidak bersekolah semenjak tamat SMP'_

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu mempelajari medis?"

 _'_ _Saya suka melihat dokter, mereka menyelamatkan nyawa orang banyak'_

Dokter besar tersebut tertegun.

"Kalau begitu Tao-ya, jika tiba – tiba ada seseorang pingsan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

 _'_ _Melakukan CPR'_ (Pertolongan Pertama)

"Bagaimana caranya?"

 _'_ _Pertama saya akan memanggil ambulan, lalu saya akan mengcek nadinya dan menekan dadanya kuat – kuat, ketika saya menemukan defibrillator, saya akan menempelkannya pada dada pasien dan instruksi suara akan keluar setelahya'_

Dokter besar tersebut tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya dokter besar tersebut datangkembali.

Tapi kali ini bersama seseorang yang menggunakan baju bedah.

Keduanya datang dengan wajah panik

Kali ini disebuah ruangan operasi untuk pertama kalinya Tao dibawa masuk kedalam. Ada beberapa tim medis disana dan pasien seorang laki - laki yang dadanya tengah dibedah.

"Sebelumnya operasi berjalan lancar tapi tiba – tiba tensi darah menurun dan _ECG_ (Electrocardiograph) tidak stabil-"

Ucapan suster tersebut berhenti kala Tao menunjukkan kertas yang ia tulis.

 _'_ _Pemuda ini mengalami Tension Pnemoutoraks (Akumulasi udara di dalam rongga pleura) ia harus di Dekompresi (Penyusutan/Pembuangan udara)'_

Seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu memandang Tao takjub. Tao dalam sekali lihatmampumengetahui apa yang terjadi .

"Siapkan jarum jahit 14 ( _Jarum abbocath_ ) Pipa WSD ( _Water Sealed Drainage_ ).Kita mulai dekompresinya" ujar pemuda yang Tao temui tadi.

Nyatanya Tao tidak tahu, di ruang operasi tadi adalah ujian untuk para calon dokter yang akan mendaftar di RS. Haesung.

Dan pemuda tadi namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, dia menawari Tao untuk tidak bekerja serabutan lagi dan menjadi OB di UGD dengan iming – iming gaji besar dan pengajaran yang akan Tao terima darinya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, sudah enam bulan disini dan banyak pelajaran yang dia ambil dari sekeliling rumah sakit ini. Semua orang tahu bahwa Tao adalah 'anak bawang' Baekhyun, sehingga tidak ada yang berani 'menyentuhnya' Dr. Byun adalah anak pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Dr. Byun Hae Sung

Pemilik rumah sakit ini.

…

"Setidaknya Tao bisa ikut uji coba tes keperawatan" ujar Baekhyun meninggi.

Kali ini didepan dewan rumah sakit untuk ketiga kalinya, Baekhyun bersitegang untuk memasukkan Tao dalam tes kedokteran. Semua orang yang memakai jas dokter disana hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ruangan rapat yang dingin itu mendadak panas.

Selalu saja begini jika berhubungan dengan 'anak emas' itu.

"Dalam tiga kali! Tiga kali! Dia mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk tes kualifikasi dokter meski memang secara teknis dia tidak mendaftarkan diri, tapi bukankah itu acuan yang baik hanya untuk sekedar bisa mengikuti tes kualifikasi keperawatan?" ujar Baekhyun menawar kemudian.

Satu – satunya pemuda berpakaian jas hitam tersebut menantang Baekhyun.

"Saya Park Chan Yeol, saya ditugaskan oleh asosiasi kedokteran untuk menjadi Ketua di Rumah Sakit Haesung yang baru. Saya ingin bertanya mengapa orang ini dapat mengikuti tes keperawatan?"

Baekhyun bersyukur. Setidaknya ada orang yang mendengar dirinya. Meski ayahnya pemilik rumah sakit namun ketua dari rumah sakit haruslah berasal dari anggota asosiasi kedokteran di Korea Selatan agar tidak terjadinya KKN. Dan ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Ketua tersebut karna dalam dua kali sidang sebelumnya yang hadir adalah ketua yang lama.

"Tao sudah mengambil Ujian Paket A (Kesetaraan SMA) dan mendapat peringkat tertinggi begitu juga dengan tes uji coba kualifikasi untuk penerimaan dokter di Haesung meski dia tidak mendaftar dia menduduki peringkat tertinggi diantara yang lainnya. Juga anaknya tekun dan cerdas"

"Namun anak ini tidak lulus uji persyaratan. Pertama usianya belum genap tujuh belas tahun dan dirinya bukanlah lulusan sekolah atau jurusan keperawatan maupun kedokteran" ujar Chanyeol menantang Baekhyun.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol-shi benar. Berbakat belum tentu dapat masuk ke Haesung" ujar Dr. Kang, ketua divisi ortopedi

"Haesung harus menjaga nama baiknya dan itu sudah ditetapkan dalam aturan – aturan agar nama baik rumah sakit ini tidak tercoreng" sambung Dr. Seo, ketua divisi Veteriner.

"Persyaratan ini telah dibuat oleh Ketua Lee sebelum digantikan oleh Ketua Park, dan hal ini juga disetejui oleh Pemilik RS ini yaitu Dr. Byun Hae anak ini tidak lulus persyaratan" final Dr. Choi, ketua divisi dokter gigi.

Baekhyun meradang dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bagaimanapun kita serahkan keputusan ini pada Ketua Park dan Dr. Byun" ujar salah satu dokter. Dr. Oh, ketua divisi phsyciatri.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda sendiri Dokter Oh? Bagaimanapun anda sudah senior di rumah sakit ini dan sudah paham kebijakan apa yang mesti diambil" ujar Sang Ayah membuat dirinya berharap pada Dr. Oh.

Dr. Oh Min Suk adalah sahabat karib ayahnya dari lama, keduanyalah yang merintis rumah sakit ini hingga punya 'nama' seperti sekarang.

Dr. Oh jauh lebih berguna daripada dokter – dokter penjilat seperti Dr. Kang, Dr. Seo, dan Dr. Choi.

"Sebelumnya mari kita tanyakan pada Ketua Park. Ketua Park apakah anda setuju dengan aturan – aturan yang telah dibuat terdahulu oleh Ketua Lee dan Dr. Byun?"

"Saya setuju dengan kebijakan ini. Kebijakan ini adalah kebijakan yang bagus demi kelangsungan rumah sakit"

"Kalau begitu, dari segi rumah sakit. Tao tidak akan boleh mengikuti ujian keperawatan apalagi kedokteran. Anak itu dianggap tidak memenuhi standarisasi yang telah rumah sakit buat" ujar Dr. Oh tegas.

Semua yang ada disana girang didalam hati karena mereka bisa mengalahkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi jika kalian bertanya dari segi pandang saya yang telah bekerja untuk Haesung selama dua puluh lima tahun ini. Bagi saya, anak itu telah memenuhi standarisasi yang kita buat"

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terdunduk lemas mengangkat kepalanya spontan dan statement tadi juga menuai kekagetan dari dokter yang lain.

"Pertama. Minimal umur ialah tujuh belas tahun, kami menetapkan umur tersebut karena dari segi medis dan mental di umur itu manusia sudah dapat berfikir matang dan dewasa. Tao, dia sudah dewasa sejak ia berumur lima tahun. Dia dewasa dua kali lebih cepat dari manusia lainnya. Mengapa saya mengatakan ia sudah dewasa sejak ia berumur lima tahun? Bukan lagi rahasia umum bahwa Tao adalah korban penjualan anak – anak dan juga pelecehan seksual, dari hal segi mental untuk anak berumur empat tahun, itu sudah dapat menyebabkan gangguan jiwa. Namun seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, anak itu dalam kondisi waras dan normal" para dokter mulai kembali rileks dan mendengarkan celotehan yang tidak perlu bagi mereka ini.

"Kedua, kami menetapkan kebijakan bahwa seluruh perawat dan dokter harus berasal dari sekolah kejuruan atau menuntut ilmu di jurusan yang masih berhubungan dengan kami rasa mereka sudah mendapat pendalaman materi yang lebih dan pasti standarisasi yang lagi saya memiliki IQ yang tinggi, kalkulasi otaknya membuat otaknya berada di kelas _superior_. Dan maaf saya menyinggung hal ini namun Dr. Byun Baek Hyun, Dr. Seo Dae Young, Dr. Kang Min Hyuk dan Dr. Choi Jin Ri kalian berempat tentu tahu hari krusial itu bukan?" menuai kebingungan dari semua anggota dewan dokter, dan nama yang disebut tadi melonggarkan dasi mereka terkecuali Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Ya Dok. 'Kami' ingat. Hari dimana kami melamar menjadi dokter disini dan mendapat ujian pertama yaitu mengoperasi seorang pemuda yang mengalami gangguan pernafasan. Operasi tidak berjalan lancar sampai Dr. Byun Hae Sung membawa pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao yang membantu 'Kami' menyelamatkan pasien tersebut" ujar Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada kata 'kami'.

 _"_ _Siapkan jarum jahit 14 (Jarum abbocath) Pipa WSD (Water Sealed Drainage).Kita mulai dekompresinya"_

 _Dr. Choi yang menjadi satu – satunya dokter perempuan disana menolak._

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa anda membawa orang asing keruang operasi Dr. Byun? Terlebih lagi seorang remaja labil! Dan anda percaya pada tesisnya!?"_

 _"_ _Saya bilang ambilkan jarum jahit 14!Dan Pipa WSD Dr. Choi!"Baekhyun ikut menyalak, perawat yang ada didalam juga semakin panik, Tao langsung mengambil alih menulis kembali dan menyerahkan pada Dr. Choi._

 _'_ _Jika anda melihat lebih detil, cairan pleura mengalami penebalan. Laki – laki ini mengalami ganguan pernafasan selain karna darah yang memasuki paru – paru juga karena pleura yang yang menebal menghambat paru – paru untuk mengembang dan anda tidak men-dekompresinya sekarang. Laki – laki ini hanya bertahan dalam waktu lima belas menit'_

 _Dr. Choi mematung._

 _"_ _Dokter, detak jantung pasien melemah!" ujar sang suster diiringi bunyi dari ECG yang semakin nyaring._

 _"_ _Daripada kau jelaskan itu lebih baik ambilkan aku jarum jahit 14 dan Pipa WSD!" sentak Baekhyun membuat Tao kaget dan mengambil alat tersebut._

 _Semua tim medis disana tercengang_

 _Tao tahu…apa itu jarum jahit 14 dan Pipa WSD?_

 _"_ _Tao detik ini kau akan menjadi asisten ku dalam pengoprasian lakukan apa yang mesti kau lakukan" ujar Baekhyun membuat Tao terdiam._

 _Bolehkah dia?_

 _"_ _Tao…setidaknya selamatkan satu nyawa hari ini" ujar Baekhyun membuat Tao pertama kalinya melepaskan buku saku yang selalu ia kalungkan dilehernya._

 _Tao menutup matanya sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafas. Kilasan gambar yang ia pelajari dan ia intip dilaptop milik pelanggannya berseliweran diotaknya. Ia membuka mata kembali lalu mengangguk pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menusukkan jarum berbentuk tabung dan sebesar pensil tersebut kedada pemuda itu dan menembus pleura,begitu benang yang didalam jarum tersebut ditarik keatas seketika darah terciprat kemana – mana._

 _"_ _Dr. Byun! Pasien tidak bernafas!" ujar Dr. Seo yang bertugas melihat ECG._

 _"_ _Tao sekarang!" ujar Baekhyun lalu Tao memasukan pipa WCD itu kedalam lubang jarum dan menghidupkannya._

 _"_ _Shoot!" ujar Baekhyun lalu Tao menekan tombol di batang pipa tersebut dan seketika pipa tersebut mensedot darah melalu jarum tadi._

 _"_ _Pasien mengalami pendarahan!" ujar Dr. Seo kemudian._

 _"_ _Clear!" ujar Baekhyun dan Tao tidak menekan tombol tersebut membuat pipa tersebut berhenti mensedot darah pasien._

 _"Dr. Kang percepat transfusi darah. Dr. Choi ambilkan stok darah lagi" ujar Baekhyun tenang sambil memperhatikan pleura tersebut. Dr. Kang kemudian beralih pada tiang infuse dimana ada kantung darah disana dan meremas kantung itu kuat – kuat agar aliran darahnya lebih cepat dan mau tidak mau Dr. Choi menuruti titah tersebut._

 _"_ _Shoot!" ujar Baekhyun dan Tao menekan kembali tombol pipa tersebut dan kali ini yang tengah disedot oleh pipa tersebut adalah gas air yang ternyata adalah udara yang dimaksud Tao. Lima menit kemudian pleura tersebut menipis kembali dan hanya tersisa cairannya nyaring dari ECG menghilang._

 _"_ _Clear" ujar Baekhyun terakhir membuat Tao mengangkat pipa tersebut dan Baekhyun yang mencabut kembali jarum tersebut._

 _"_ _Tensi stabil dan Pasien kembali bernafas. ECGnya juga perlahan menaik" ujar Dr. Seo_

 _"_ _Dr. Kang kau urusi sisanya" ujar Baekhyun lalu membawa Tao keluar dari ruang operasi._

 _Baekhyun membuka jas bedah, sarung tangan, serta penutup kepala dan masker cepat sedangkan Tao masih memandang kedua sarung tangannya yang penuh darah._

 _"_ _Huang Zi Tao, kau telah menyelamatkan satu nyawa hari ini" ujar Baekhyun membuat Tao meneteskan air mata._

 _Dia. Menyelamatkan satu nyawa hari ini._

Semua tercengang akan cerita tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ujian yang mendapat nilai tertinggi itu… yang dapat membuat empat dokter muda menduduki ketua divisi masing – masing ternyata dibalik itu semua ada peran Tao.

"Kami memiliki standarisasi yang sedemikian rupa agar orang – orang yang masuk kemari adalah orang yang berpengetahuan dan bijak dalam mengambil tindakan. Tapi Tao, untuk anak itu. Standarisasi formal yang kami buat seakan – akan tidak dibutuhkan oleh anak itu karena dengan sendirinya dirinya dapat mendapat pengetahuan dan pengajaran. Jikalaupun harus voting kembali seperti rapat – rapat yang sebelumnya, maaf saya katakan bahwa saya menggunakan hak vote saya untuk mengatakan setuju bahwa Tao berhak ikut ujian kualifikasi dokter di RS Haesung" ujar Dr. Oh menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Hanya dua orang yang mengatakan setuju. Dr. Oh dan ayahnya.

Rapat selanjutnya ia harus lebih keras lagi.

Setidaknya biar dia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja dahulu.

"Berusaha lebih kuat lagi ya Dr. Byun" ujar seseorang membuat Baekhyun menyerngitkan rapat sudah selesai?

Oh, rupanya pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol tadi masih disini sedang melepas jasnya elegan dan menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya serta melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan kearahnya.

Baekhyun dongkol dalam hati.

"Terima kasih atas nasihatnya-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti kala tangan Chanyeol berdiri teguh diatas meja dimana Baekhyun duduk membuat kepala keduanya saling berdekatan.

"Kau menarik Baekhyun"

"Maaf-"

"Aku bisa membantumu, dengan satu syarat."

"Ige mwo-"

" 'Bermalamlah' denganku malam ini. Di apertemenku. Kebetulan aku kesepian dan butuh 'teman' "

PLAK

Dan tamparan keras sukses Chanyeol terima dipipinya.

"Maaf Park Sajangnim. Sepertinya 'tawaran menggiurkan' anda tidak menarik minat saya sama sekali" ujar Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk dimeja tadi dan memandangi kepergiannya.

"Anak ini semakin menarik sekali" ujar Chanyeol menyeringai.

…

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap lelah Tao yang tengah membantu para farmasi mengklasifikasikan obat – obatan di rak lalu menuju troli kebersihan untuk mengganti seprai dan sarung bantal serta guling yang ada di UGD.

Ya, Tao ditugaskan untuk bekerja di bagian UGD. UGD tentu dengan senang hati menerima Tao karena mereka ini sama – sama 'senasib'.

Punya potensi yang bagus namun tidak bisa berharap lebih karena mereka tidak punya 'orang dalam'.

Setelah itu Tao diajak bercengkrama dengan Dr. Lu 'istri' dari Dr. Oh Se Hun. Putra Dr. Oh Min Suk teman karib ayahnya. Dr. Lu sendiri adalah sahabatnya.

Dunia memang sempit.

"Setidaknya sembuhkan dulu traumanya agar ia dapat berbicara lagi Baekhyun-ah" ujar Dr. Oh Se Hun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Kalian benar. Pasangan bapak dan anak ini sama – sama menekuni spesialis kejiwaan.

"Saat rapat pertama aku mengajaknya ke kedai ramyeon yang sekarang menjadi tempat makan favoritnya, saat rapat kedua aku membelikannya sepeda yang sekarang menjadi sepeda kesayangannya, dan seharusnya saat ini aku membawa kabar yang akan menjadi kabar yang tak pernah ia lupakan seumur sekarang?Kau tahu sendiri bukan hasilnya?Hadiah penghibur apalagi yang akan kuberikan padanya?" ujar Baekhyun sedih.

Selalu begini. Baekhyun akan memberikan 'hadiah pengganti' untuk Tao ketika hasil rapat tidak memuaskan.

"Belikan dia ponsel tercanggih atau berikan saja seluruh harta kekayaanmu?"

Baekhyun tergelak.

…

Namun disinilah dia sekarang bersama Tao. Di pusat perbelanjaan tepatnya di _counter_ ponsel.

Dan _Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge_ berwarna _gold_ menjadi pilihannya.

"Handphone ini membantu lebih cepat dalam menulis dibanding buku saku yang kau kalungkan dilehermu setiap hari" ujar menatap handphone itu kagum dan tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Tao-ya…hasil rapat kali ini-" ujar Baekhyun tersentak ketika Tao menjulurkan ponselnya.

 _'_ _Arrayeo…mulai sekarang. Ketika hasil rapat tidak berhasil, cukup traktir aku ayam goreng dan soju, dan mari kita minum bersama. Lu gege bilang itu cara orang dewasa menghilangkan stress'_

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau mesti harus menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk dapat minum soju tahu!" ujar Baekhyun dihadiahi _pout_ lucu dari bibir _kitten_ tersebut.

Nyatanya pemandangan ini semakin membuatnya sakit.

…

"Tao-ya kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana – mana ada sesuatu yang harus ku beli, Oke!" ujar Baekhyun dan Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan tiba – tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai tiga membuat Tao yang dilantai dua menengok ke arah atas. Ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang ditaksir berumur sama dengannya tengah dikejar oleh dua orang pemuda lainnya yang terlihat lebih tua darinya dan mereka sekarang menuju Tao.

BRUG

Dan Tao yang terjatuh akibat tertimpa pemuda yang seumuran dengannya ini.

"Selamatkan aku!Ku mohon selamatkan aku!" ujar pemuda itu membuat Tao panik, masalahnya pemuda itu lari dengan langkah terseok – seok.

"Yak!Tangkap pemuda itu!" dan membuat pemuda itu kembali berlari lagi dan Tao yang mencegah dua pemuda yang mengejar itu dengan mencegat mereka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yak! Pemuda itu mencuri ponsel-" ujar pemuda ber _dimple_ berstelkan jeans dengan kemeja kotak – kotak warna merah dengan kaus putih sebagai dalamannya itu memperhatikan ponsel milik Tao.

"Hey kemarikan ponsel ku" dan Tao yang segera menggengam ponselnya erat sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Pemuda satunya lagi hanya bisa menatap jengah adegan tersebut dan melihat disampingnya ada stand memanah.

"Chogi, saya pinjam panahnya" ujar pemuda itu lalu mengarahkan panah mainan tersebut ke tengkuk belakang si pemuda yang ternyata seorang pencuri.

SYUT

"Arghhh!~~" dan bunyi 'gedebug' terdengar setelahnya.

…

Tao menatap kaget saat pemuda yang memegang panah tadi berjalan kearah pemuda seumurannya sambil berjongkok menatap miris.

"Meskipun panah mainan tapi ujungnya juga tajam hingga mampu membuat kejut syaraf motorik" ujar pemuda itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana pemuda itu membuat Tao dan pemuda berdimple itu kaget.

"Yixing! Ini ponsel mu!" ujar pemuda yang mengenakan celana _denim_ panjang dengan sweater rajut dengan kerah _turtle neck_ berwarna hitam.

Kedua pemuda berambut cepak ini membingungkan Tao.

"Yifan! Yah~ neo jjang!" ujar pemuda berdimple tersebut berjalan kearah Yifan-nama pemuda itu- lalu mengambil ponsel nya. Tao pun berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Yifan menatap Tao kebingungan dan Yixing yang langsung tanggap.

"Ah! Chogiyo! Mianhamnida karena salah sangka sebelumnya. Kebetulan pemuda yang mencuri ponselku ternyata sama dengan ponselmu ini. Aigoo~ kalian tampak seumuran! Yak nappeun namja! Kau harus belajar dari chingumu-" ujar Yixing ingin menggeplak kepala pencuri ini namun tangannya ditahan oleh Tao.

Menimbulkan keheningan dari Yixing dan membuat Yifan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Tao langsung menggeleng dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _'_ _Karna anda telah mendapatkan ponsel milik anda,anda tidak akan melaporkan orang ini kan?'_

"Eh?" ujar Yixing membuat Yifan angkat bicara.

"Kau bisu?" ujar Yifan _to the point_.

Baik Tao, Yixing dan Pencuri itu terdiam. Yixing mengutuk temannya yang terlampau gak tau sopan santun ini.

 _'Ya, saya bisu. Jadi bisakah anda menjawab pertanyaan saya ini?' ujar Tao menggunakan bahasa tangan._

"Yifan…apa yang dia katakan…?" bisik Yixing dan Yifan yang terdiam.

"Kami tidak akan membawanya ke polisi. Kami juga tidak mau berurusan dengan-" ucapan Yifan terhenti kala pemuda bermata panda ini langsung menunduk kebawah memperhatikan pencuri yang tengah kesakitan.

"-mereka." ujar Yifan mengakhiri pembicaraanya dan ikut berjongkok membuat Yixing ikut pula berjongkok.

Tao memperhatikan pencuri ini. Dia merintih sambil tangannya memegang perpotongan antara dada dan perut. Kakinya yang kiri juga tidak ia gerakkan. Tao menekan pergelangan kaki kiri tersebut menuai desisan dari si pencuri dan teriak kesakitan begitu Tao menekan perpotongan antara dada dan perut tersebut.

Sedangkan Yifan menaikkan sudut bibirnya memperhatikan Tao yang tengah memperhatikan tubuh pencuri ini serius. Yixing? Jangan ditanya, pemuda itu hanya bengong memperhatikan Yifan yang tengah tersenyum nakal.

Seketika Tao ingin memapahnya berdiri namun Yifan jauh lebih dulu sigap membantu pemuda ini berdiri, membuat Yixing dan Tao terkaget.

"Patah tulang pada bagian rusuk juga keseleo pada pergelangan kaki. Sebagian badannya juga pasif akibat kejut syaraf motorik yang membuatnya susah menjaga keseimbangan tubuh" ujar Yifan kemudian.

"Itu yang ingin kau bicarakan bukan?" ujar Yifan melanjutkan lagi.

Tao tertegun.

"Ah~ tidak usah kaget begitu. Kami tentara dan terbiasa untuk menganilisis kondisi teman dan lawan dilapangan" ujar Yixing membuat Tao paham.

 _'_ _Rumah sakit Haesung yang terdekat dari sini. Saya akan membawanya ke UGD'_

"Aku yang akan membawanya" ujar Yifan membuat Tao dan Yixing cengo.

"Aku yang akan membawanya… _euisa-nim_ (Dokter)." ujar Yifan lalu membawa pencuri tadi dibantu Yixing yang memapahnya. Kerumunan orang yang melihat mereka mendadak balik ke tempat masing – masing.

Dan Tao yang tercenung memandang kepergian kedua tentara tadi.

Ia tersenyum pahit karena bahagia dikira dokter

Juga sakit karena nyatanya ia bukanlah dokter.

"Tao-ya! Neo gweanchana!? Aku mendengar dirimu terlibat dalam pencurian, benar?" ujar Baekhyun tiba – tiba datang dengan berbagai kantung belanjaan ditangannya. Tao tertegun sedetik kemudian menggeleng dan menuliskan sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _'_ _Baekhyun hyung kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!'_

"Nde!?"

…

"Pasien akan ditangani oleh Dr. Byun yang sedang mengarah kemari, anda tunggu sebentar dan pasien diharapkan tidak bergerak dahulu. Kami akan mempersiapkan X-Ray nya terlebih dahulu" ujar salah satu suster.

Yifan dan Yixing mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Yifan kita tidak seharusnya nyasar di rumah sakit dan melanjutkan acara ngopi kita tadi" ujar Yixing mengeluh.

"Apa kau tidak malu dihadapan anak tadi?Kita yang berulah tapi dia yang bertanggung jawab atas pemuda ini" ujar Yifan kemudian.

"Arraseo…tapi kan pemuda ini yang beru-" ujar Yixing terhenti kala salah satu perawat menghampiri mereka dengan senyum hangat.

"Annyeong Haseyo chounen Perawat Kim imnida. Saya yang akan membantu proses X-Ray pada pasien. Jadi, apa pasien boleh kami bawa dahulu?" Yixing tercekat.

"Nde. Kalian bisa membawanya" ujar Yifan lalu perawat laki – laki itu bersama perawat lainnya membawa ranjang berisi pencuri tersebut ke ruangan X-Ray.

"Yifan-ya, aku benar – benar berterima kasih pada pencuri itu" ujar Yixing kemudian ditanggapi Yifan dengan helaan nafas.

Temannya yang satu ini tidak bisa menjaga 'matanya'

"Aku melihat _id card_ nya. Namanya Kim Joon Myeon" ujar Yifan memperoleh teriak 'assa!' dari Yixing.

Tapi Yifan tidak bisa mengalihkan ingatannya dari pemuda bisu yang ia tidak tahu namanya.

…

 _Satu Bulan Kemudian._

Tao tengah berkumpul bersama Joonmyeon, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tengah makan _cup_ ramen instan ditemani sebotol air mineral di kantin UGD.

"Nappeun namja…nappeun saram…" desis Baekhyun membuat ketiganya menghela nafas.

Mereka membawa Baekhyun kemari, karena Baekhyun hampir membuat Chanyeol mati kehabisan nafas.

Semua berawal dari Baekhyun yang tengah ditoilet sedang mencuci muka dan Chanyeol yang masuk kekamar mandi tersebut lalu menggodanya dan pada akhirnya menciumnya.

Dan juga melumatnya sedikit.

Hingga membuat Chanyeol keluar sambil memegang lehernya sakit akibat dicekik oleh Baekhyun yang sedang kesetanan.

"Heish! Sehun-ah! Harusnya kau membiarkan aku mencekiknya sampai mati!"

Dan yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari cekikkan kematian Baekhyun adalah Sehun yang kebetulan ada di toilet tersebut.

 _"_ _YAK! AKAN KU BALAS KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

Dan kalimat itu terngiang – ngiang diatas meja kantin ini.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas, Tao menepuk pundak hyungnya pertanda memberi semangat, Luhan tengah menghabiskan cup ramen ke tiganya, dan Joonmyeon yang bingung harus bereaksi apa.

Luhan tengah ngidam ramen dan Baekhyun yang sedang mencari masalah dengan orang yang seharusnya tidak dia usik.

"Mudah – mudahan dia tidak benar – benar serius tentang ancamannnya itu" ujar Joonmyeon memberi semangat.

"Dan Oh Luhan. Berhentilah memakan ramen, itu tidak baik bagi janin mu" ujar Joonmyeon memperingatkan dihadiahi mata berkaca- kaca oleh Luhan.

Semenjak hamil, Luhan mendadak sentimentil.

Kali ini Sehun yang menghela nafas lalu mencium bibir itu mesra.

"Yak! Oh Byuntae! beraninya kau mengotori rumah sakitku!" teriak Baekhyun kalap dan Joonmyeon yang segera menutup mata Tao yang terpelongo takjub.

Sehun memberi senyum terbaiknya dan Luhan yang tersipu malu dan tidak jadi memakan ramennya.

Baekhyun gigit jari dibuatnya.

Dia sebenarnya juga ingin dicium dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu tahu!

Eh?

…

"Haesung telah mendapat amanah dari pemerintah sebagai donatur dibidang kesehatan dari Korea Selatan untuk PBB. Kami telah membangun beberapa tempat sanitasi dan MCK. Juga tidak lupa membangun medicube(klinik darurat yang dibuat seadanya) didaerah Kashmir. Dan tenaga medis yang berada disana ialah Kim Joon Myeon, Dr. Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok, Do Kyung Soo, Dr. Kim Jong In, dan Dr. Jung Su Yeon. Sedangkan bagian farmasi disana ialah Im Yoo Na, Henry Lau, dan Jung Soo Jung. Mereka akan ada disana selama tiga bulan. Apa diantara kalian ada yang keberatan?" ujar Chanyeol memimpin rapat besar kali ini.

Mengapa rapat besar?Karena bukan hanya dewan kedokteran yang hadir namun juga seluruh staff rumah sakit membuat rumah sakit kosong beberapa saat.

Semua orang terdiam patuh. Dan nama yang disebutkan tadi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mereka tidak mungkin menolak.

"Tapi bukankah Kashmir adalah wilayah hijau?" tanya Dr. Byun selaku pemilik rumah sakit.

"Ya memang benar begitu adanya. Namun disana dibagi tiga bagian, Lembah Kashmir, Jammu, dan Ladakh. Kita hanya akan berfokus pada Lembah Kashmir dan untuk meminimalisir kejadian yang tidak diinginkan kita hanya akan berfokus pada _bruder_ (perawat laki – laki) dari pada suster." ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Karena Kashmir masih bersengketa dengan India dan Pakistan, maka PBB juga memberikan bantuan keamanan di daerah itu. Dan bantuan tersebut diberikan oleh China" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Dan yang menjadi ketua Tim kali ini adalah Dr. Lu Han. Namun berhubung beliau tidak dapat melakukan penerbangan jauh. Maka penggantinya adalah Dr. Byun Baek Hyun" ujar Chanyeol lalu memandang licik Baekhyun.

Semua yang ada disana bahagia, karena tidak ada lagi Dokter 'diktaktor' disini.

"Bagaimana Dr. Byun. Baek. Hyun?Apakah anda setuju?" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap sengit.

 _'_ _Jadi begini caramu balas dendam?Melemparkanku pada kota antah berantah?'_ batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Saya akan lebih setuju lagi jika anda membawa Tao ikut serta" ujar Baekhyun

Kali ini dewan dokter yang berbisik kaget.

"Dr. Byun-" ucapan Dr. Choi terputus kala Baekhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Dalam aturan rumah sakit. Jika seorang relawan dianggap berkompeten dan mahir serta ahli, mereka mendapat penghargaan khusus dari rumah sakit yaitu mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti tes kualifikasi kedokteran. Anda dahulu juga mendapatkan tes kualifikasi kedokteran di Wooridul Spine Hospital saat menjadi relawan di Africa bukan? Park Sajangnim?" desis Baekhyun diakhir kalimat.

"Nama anda begitu terkenal setelahnya karena anda diterima di rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan dan langsung diterima oleh Asosiasi Kedokteran Korea Selatan. Dan setahu saya tidak ada tes apapun untuk relawan selain mereka harus sehat secara fisik dan mental. Bagaimana Park Sajangnim?"

"Joonmyeon-ah…apa Baekhyun telah kehilangan 'pelurunya'?" bisik Minseok.

"Bisa jadi ini adalah 'granat'nya" bisik Joonmyeon pada Minseok dan membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. Ketiganya memang lulus di Akedemi Keperawatan yang sama.

"Baiklah. Kami ikut sertakan Tao sebagi seorang Bru-"

"Annimida Park Sajangnim. Ahli Medis" ujar Baekhyun ditanggapi keheningan.

"Baiklah. Ahli Medis" ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat – lekat.

…

"DIA BENAR – BENAR INGIN CARI MATI!" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Dia sadar. Ini bukanlah 'bantuan' melainkan 'hukuman'. Karena rata – rata orang yang dikirim kesana adalah orang – orang terdekatnya seperti teman dan sahabatnya.

Jongin dan Jongdae adalah juniornya dan mereka adalah dokter magang dimana Baekhyun adalah mentornya. Suyeon atau Jessica adalah sunbaenya di rumah sakit dan diperkuliahan dulu, adiknya juga ikut serta yaitu Soojung atau Krystal. Joon Myeon adalah sahabatnya dan Kyungsoo serta Minseok adalah temannya. Henry dan Yoona adalah sepupunya.

Mereka semua berkumpul dikedai ramyeon kesukaan Tao bersama Tao, Luhan, dan Sehun.

"Setidaknya jika dia ingin balas dendam. Kalian tidak usah dilibatkan, BAGAIMANA BISA KITA DIKIRIM KE NEGRI ANTAH BERANTAH BEGITU SELAMA TIGA BULAN!?" teriak Baekhyun lalu meneguk satu botol sojunya.

"Aish! Sunbae! Setidaknya kau memberikan Tao kesempatan!" jerit Jongin kesal. Masalahnya ia duduk disamping kiri Baekhyun dan sepertinya gendang telinganya akan pecah jika Baekhyun terus berteriak.

Sedangkan Tao menunduk meminta maaf berkali – kali pada mereka karena membuat mereka disituasi yang sulit.

"PARK CHAN YEOL…KAU TELAH MENABUH GENDERANG PERANG!" jerit Baekhyun membuat seisi kedai ramyeon sunyi senyap.

"Yak!Byun Baek Hyun!" sentak mereka semua dan Tao yang sekali lagi menepuk bahu pemuda yang sudah berjasa di hidupnya ini.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Blue House (Gedung Presiden), Seoul._

"Bagaimana persiapan medis disana Park Chanyeol-shi?" ujar Presiden memimpin rapat hari ini.

"Haesung sangat merasa tersangjung untuk dapat membantu pemerintah. Kami telah mengirimkan alat medis dan tenaga kerja terbaik" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kami juga harus memperhatikan keselamatan mereka. Bagaimana Ki Joon-shi?" ujar Presiden

"Saya Park Ki Joon selaku komandan pasukan khusus. Pihak China telah menyetujui apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh PBB mereka juga telah mengirim pasukan khusus terbaik mereka yang didalamnya juga terdapat letnan ahli medis sehingga jika dalam kondisi darurat sudah ada penanganan yang terbaik"

Para hadirin disana mengangguk puas.

"Nama team mereka ialah _Red Team_. _Call sign_ milik mereka ialah _Dragon, Healer, Koala,_ dan _Snapbag_ "

Para hadirin disana menahan tawa mendengar nama yang terlalu kekanak - kanakkan. Park Ki Joon dan Presiden hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Riwayat kerja Red Team sendiri adalah telah membantu meringankan persitegang antara Iran dan Irak, China dan Jepang. Mereka juga sudah terkenal dikalangan militer international atas kinerja mereka yang memuaskan dan banyak negara yang meminta bantuan mereka seperti Palestina, Afghanistan, Saudi Arabia, Malaysia, Laos, Myanmar-"

"dan Korea Selatan serta PBB" ujar Presiden menuntaskan penjelasan Park Ki Joon. Dan yang lain hanya bisa tertohok diam.

"Mereka sendiri sebulan yang lalu sudah 'mampir' kemari dan mendapat pelatihan dan arahan dari kami. Jendral yang menjadi Inspektur pelatih juga memberikan _review_ yang baik dan bagus untuk mereka. Dan lagi, sudah dua minggu mereka disana. Saya rasa Tim Medis dari Haesung mendapat 'pengawalan' yang aman dan tepat" ujar Park Ki Joon menutup rapat malam kali ini.

…

 _Retreat Centre : Code –Kashmir, Lembah Kashmir_

"Oy _draggie_ " ujar seorang laki- atau mungkin perempuan? Berseragam tentara memberikan papan _clipboard_ berisi selembar kertas pada seorang pemuda berkaus hitam dengan baju tentara yang dia ikatkan ke pinggang tengah memantau anak buahnya yang tengah mendirikan medicube yang sebentar lagi akan dihuni.

"Daftar orang – orang yang 'mampir' ke mari" ujar perempuan itu pada Draggie atau Dragon yang bernama asli Wu Yi Fan lalu menyapa anak buahnya santai sambil memainkan apel yang tengah ia makan saat ini.

 _Haesung Medical Team's List._

 _Lead Team : Dr. Byun Baek Hyun_

 _Co Lead Team : Huang Zi Tao_

 _Doctor :_

 _1\. Dr. Jung Su Yeon (Lead)_

 _2\. Dr. Kim Jong Dae_

 _3\. Dr. Kim Jong In_

 _Nurse (Bruder) :_

 _1\. Do Kyung Soo_

 _2\. Kim Joon Myeon_

 _3\. Kim Min Seok (Lead)_

 _Medicine Technical :_

 _1\. Henry Lau_

 _2\. Im Yoo Na (Lead)_

 _3\. Jung Soo Jung_

"Mereka sama sekali tidak asik. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengirimkan perempuan. Aku kan juga butuh 'pelampiasan' kan?" ujar wanita 'jadi – jadian' tersebut. Yifan hanya menghela nafas, wanita tomboy ini memang penyuka wanita 'feminim'

"Kau orang Korea namun tidak bisa membedakan nama laki – laki dan perempuan. Ada tiga orang perempuan disini bodoh" ujar seseorang menyahut begitu mengintip daftar yang dipegang oleh pemuda yang dipanggil draggie tadi.

"Tapi aku besar di America dan China bodoh!" ujar wanita itu tadi.

"Anyway Amber. Karna kau satu – satunya Letnan Medis disini kau akan bekerja sama dengan mereka dan 'mengambil satu' " ujar pemuda nimbrung tadi mengenakan seragam tentara yang sama.

Rupanya wanita jadi – jadian tadi adalah Amber dengan call sign 'Snapbag'

"Yah! Malaikatku ada didalamnya!" ujar pemuda itu lalu ber- _dance_ ria dan Amber yang kebingungan.

"Kim Joon Myeon. Perawat yang aku ceritakan beberapa minggu yang lalu" ujar Yifan menambahkan dan masih menatap daftar tim medis tersebut.

"Yah Healer-ya~ wah~~ ini takdir rupanya" ujar Amber pada Yixing yang ternyata Healer.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" ujar seorang pemuda bercelana tentara dan berkaus putih atau mungkin hanya bercelana tentara saja karna bajunya ia buka dan ia sampirkan pada bahu mempertontonkan abs-nya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Seperti biasa. Uri Koala kita mempertunjukkan hal – hal yang percuma saja. Yak Zhoumi, tidak ada satupun yang menyembah absmu. Kami semua punya" ujar Amber dihadiahi kekehan dari keempatnya.

"Aku kepanasan bodoh. Aku habis mengecek status pembangunan medicube. Meski terbuat dari besi – besi truk tapi dalamnya benar – benar selayaknya rumah sakit dan harus stelir" ujar Zhoumi kemudian

"Jadi apa ada yang aneh dalam nama tim medis tersebut?" ujar Zhoumi.

"Ada. Wakil ketua timnya. Dia bukan seorang dokter, apa itu diizinkan?" tanya Yifan.

"Dia bisa saja ketua perawat ataupun ahli medis atau bisa jadi relawan sehingga dia bukanlah dokter namun punya gelar sarjana dibelakang namanya. Berhubung mereka hanya memberi daftar nama, kita akan lihat nanti." ujar Zhoumi mengambil daftar nama dari tangan Yifan dan memberikannya lagi pada Amber.

…

 _Qingdao Airports_

 _May, 2016_

Cuaca hari ini sangat panas dan mereka sudah sibuk dengan kipas dan tangan masing – masing untuk menyeka keringat serta mengipas tubuh mereka.

"Sunbae, kali ini aku setuju bahwa ini adalah hukuman" ujar Chen.

Hell. Bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup dicuaca yang panas dan matahari yang terik begini?Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Berbeda dengan Tao. Ia sangat gembira, ini adalah tanah kelahirannya dan tempat dimana orangtuanya tinggal. Dulu dia tidak tahu dimana alamat orang tuanya, namun ketika beranjak dewasa dia sudah bisa mengingat dan menghafal alamat rumahnya dulu.

Mungkin Tao bisa menjenguk ibunya jika ada kesempatan.

"Kita harus ke pusat pangkalan militer di Ladakh, karena disitu tentara Cina 'bersarang'. Dari sana kita bisa ke Retreat Centre alias pangkalan militer di Lembah Kashmir sekaligus sebagai tempat medicube kita" ujar Baekhyun lalu seseorang menggunakan jas Inspektur datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian pasti tim medis dari Korea Selatan bukan? Saya Song Zhang Yi. Inspektur atau pimpinan pusat pangkalan militer untuk daerah sengketa Kashmir."

…

 _Civic Retreat Centre : Code – Kashmir, Ladakh._

Mereka tiba ketika hari mulai senja.

Setelah tiba di pusat pangkalan militer untuk sengketa Kashmir. Mereka didaftarkan dan sekaligus memberikan _apel_ bahwa Tim Medis dari Korea Selatan sudah tiba dengan selamat.

Mereka diberi arahan tentang Kashmir. Kashmir adalah daerah yang kaya akan SDA dan untuk itu Pakistan dan India saling gencat senjeta untuk memperebutkan daerah tersebut. Kashmir dibagi menjadi tiga bagian yaitu Lembah Kashmir, Jammu dan Ladakh. Dan daerah yang paling parah akibat sengketa ini ialah Jammu dan Lembah Kashmir karena Ladakh berbatasan dengan China Timur membuat mereka mendapat perlindungan dari China karena mayoritas penduduk di Ladakh adalah beragama Buddha-China.

Namun diantara Jammu dan Lembah Kashmir, mereka memfokuskan pada Lembah Kashmir karena selain masyarakatnya mayoristas Islam membuat mereka selalu 'digencat' Pakistan juga karena seluruh penduduk disana buta huruf dan hanya mampu bertani dan berternak. Daerah tersebut juga rawan perang karena angka kriminalitas mereka lebih tinggi.

Lembah Kashmir sendiri dijuluki _Surga di Dalam Neraka_. Hasil kekayaan alam yang melimpah namun kehidupan mereka tak pernah luput dari terror setiap hari.

"Kalian akan dijemput oleh Kapten disana dan mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi" dan bertepatan dengan perkataan itu tiga mobil _jeep_ khas militer datang bersamaan dengan satu truk besar dan satu mobil sedan _Mercedez S600 L Guard_ berwarna hitam.

Dari mobil sedan mahal tersebut keluarlah empat orang berseragam militer dengan gagahnya.

Atau mungkin hanya tiga orang dan satunya berjalan dengan 'anggunnya'

"Perkenalkan kami adalah Red Team, yang membantu kalian selama tiga bulan kedepan. Saya adalah Wu Yi Fan Kapten dari Red Team. Dan anggota saya adalah Zhou Mi, Zhang Yi Xing, dan Amber Liu"

"Dan saya yang akan membantu kalian di medicube" ujar Amber kemudian.

Semua mengangguk patuh dan mengerti.

"Okay yeoreobun. Satu jeep ini hanya mampu menampung empat orang terhitung pengemudinya. Dan truk besar itu akan mengangkut peralatan medis kalian" ujar Zhoumi kemudian.

"Kalian semua naik kedalam mobil jeep saja, aku akan bersama truk ini untuk mengecek segala peralatan medis dan obat – obatan" ujar Baekhyun.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Anda lebih baik ikut bersama saya" seseorang mencegat tangan Tao membuat Tao berbalik.

Dihadapannya seorang pemuda yang bernama Wu Yi Fan yang tengah melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum begitu pula Tao ikut tersenyum.

Orang ini. Orang yang ia temui di pusat perbelanjaan dulu.

…

"Melihat ekspresimu, kau tidak tampak kaget" ujar Yifan sambil membantu mengangkat koper kedalam mobil hendak menulis sesuatu di handphonenya namun terhenti kala Yifan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gunakan bahasa tangan. Aku mengerti" ujar Yifan membuat Tao menghadapnya.

 _'_ _Dulu anda bilang bahwa anda adalah seorang tentara, jadi saya tidak terlalu kaget'_

"Begitu ya…" ujar Yifan

"Zhoumi, Yixing, Amber. Kalian sudah bisa jalan!" ujar Yifan kemudian dan tiga mobil jeep tersebut yang dikendarai ketiganya berlalu pergi.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Yifan dan Tao mengangguk.

"Barangmu…?" ujar Yifan dan Tao membalik tubuhnya memperlihatkan tas ranselnya.

 _'_ _Aku masih bisa mengangkat tas ransel ku sendiri. Jadi anda-'_

Pergerakan Tao terhenti kala Yifan berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri satu centimeter di depannya.

Mukanya pasti memerah sekarang.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa membawa banyak barang dibahu bisa menghambat tinggi badan?" ujar Yifan lalu mengambil tas ransel dari tubuh Tao dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

 _'_ _Terima kasih'_ dan Yifan tersenyum sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada badan mobil.

"Kau Relawan?"

 _'_ _Ya'_

"Berapa umurmu?"

 _'_ _Enam belas tahun'_ Yifan tersenyum.

"Kau bisu dari lahir?"

Dan Tao yang terkesiap. Yifan yang menyadari itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya memperhatikan orang yang lebih muda darinya ini dalam.

 _'_ _Tidak. Ini karena trauma, saya bisu sejak umur empat tahun'_

Dan kini Yifan yang terdiam.

"Pasti akan bahagia dapat mendengar suaramu memanggilku" ucap Yifan asal sambil menatap mutiara hitam dalam.

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengambil telapak tangan tentara itu dan menuliskan sesuatu menggunakan jarinya.

 _'_ _G.e.g.e'_

Dan Tao tidak tahu, perbuatannya itu mengundang sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak hadir diantara kedua pemuda itu.

…

"Perjalanan dari Ladakh ke Lembah Kashmir memakan waktu lima jam. Kira – kira kita akan sampai sekitar jam sebelas atau dua belas malam. Jadi lebih baik kamu tidur saja" ujar Yifan dan Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yifan terus tersenyum memandangi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yifan bisa gila hanya karena tingkah anak panda ini. Namun dia hanya bisa menengok kearah pemuda ini dan hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan yang dilihat sudah terlelap jauh kealam mimpi dan Yifan baru menyadari bahwa Tao tidak memakai sabuk pengamannya. Yifan menepikan mobilnya sebentar dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada pemuda ini.

Namun ada yang aneh.

Tubuh Tao berkeringat dengan jumlah yang banyak dan dia menggumam sesuatu namun hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar

"Hhh…hhh…hhh…"

Tunggu Yifan, kau tidak akan 'tegang' karena hal ini bukan?

Yifan langsung menancapkan gasnya. Mungkin Tao butuh pertolongan medis.

…

"Gimana Joonmyeon?" ujar Yifan kini di tenda tim medis. Tadi setelah menancapkan gasnya, seharusnya ia sampai jam sebelas paling cepat justru sampai pukul sembilan malam satu jam lebih cepat dari mobil jeep yang jalan lebih dulu.

Joonmyeon yang baru sampai harus kaget ketika Yifan mendatanginya dengan wajah panik. Bahkan ia baru saja turun dari jeep tersebut.

"Gangguan stress ringan… sepertinya dia mendapat banyak tekanan sehingga berujung gangguan pada alam bawah sadar. Saya tidak begitu mengerti masalah kejiwaan jadi hanya bisa memberi obat tidur dengan dosis ringan. Setidaknya tubuhnya perlu di _refresh_ agar tidak begitu menganggu kondisi mental dan fisiknya"

Yifan bernafas lega untuk sesaat.

"Tapi… mengapa dia bisa stress?Mabuk perjalanan?" ujar Yifan.

"Mungkin karena tadi kami tiba di tanah kelahirannya ia jadi teringat masa lalunya, dan juga akibat tekanan dari orang – orang"

 _"_ _Kau bisu dari lahir?"_

Yifan mengutuk rasa penasarannya tadi. Itu pasti yang menyebabkan Tao sedikit 'tertekan'.

 _'_ _Tidak. Ini karena trauma, saya bisu sejak umur empat tahun'_

 _"_ _Mungkin karena tadi kami tiba di tanah kelahirannya ia jadi teringat masa lalunya…"_

Yifan tercenung.

Perkataan Joonmyeon dan Tao terngiang – ngiang di pikirannya.

"Joonmyeon. Maksud anda tanah kelahiran…"

"Ah! Qingdao! Kami tadi tiba di Qingdao Airports karena bandara tersebut yang jalannya tercepat menuju Ladakh"

"Tao, anak itu… dia tidak bisu sejak lahir melainkan setelah lahir…" kali Joonmyeon yang terkesiap

"Yifan-shi…anda tahu-"

"Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas dan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik. Syaraf lidah ada yang terhubung dengan telinga. Itu sebabnya orang tuli juga akan ikut bisu begitupun sebaliknya. Dan mereka sedikit kurang mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya karena hal itu" ujar Yifan menatap Joonmyeon yang meneguk ludahnya takut.

"Bagaimana bisa…Korea Selatan mengirim seseorang yang sakit fisik bahkan 'mental' kemari?" ujar Yifan kemudian.

Joonmyeon tidak punya pilihan.

…

Yifan masih menatap tubuh ringkih ini dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, otaknya telah lelah dipakai habis untuk berfikir.

 _"_ _Tao… dia memang tidak bisu sejak lahir…dia bisu sejak umur empat tahun…" ujar Joonmyeon takut – takut._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi padanya disaat ia berumur empat tahun?" tanya Yifan kemudian_

 _"_ _Anda pernah mendengar kasus human trafficking pada anak – anak di bawah umur diseluruh dunia yang dijual pada seseorang yang dulu dikenal dengan..."_

 _"_ _Madam Ling. Aku tahu itu terbongkar saat tahun 2005. Kebetulan diriku turut serta dalam kasus itu"_

 _"_ _Tao. Anak itu… dia adalah salah satunya"_

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya lesu, dan menyelimutkan tubuh itu dan keluar dari tenda tersebut dengan langkah lunglai. Mungkin tubuh kokohnya ini akan segera terlempar angin.

 _"_ _Menurut pengakuannya dahulu, ia sering diperlakukan kasar terbukti dari hasil visum pada tubuhnya dahulu bahwa prostatnya mengalami perobekkan dan anusnya pun rusak parah. Karena hal itu dia tidak pernah membuka mulutnya sekalipun orang – orang bejat itu menamparnya hanya untuk mendesah, kami menemukannya disaat umur lima tahun. Butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan bahwa sex bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan namun saya dan Dr. Baekhyun tahu. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, sex merupakan hal yang menyakitkan untuknya sehingga dirinya tidak bisa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun"_

Yifan terkesiap ketika Baekhyun datang dengan tergopoh – gopoh dan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Yifan-shi. Kita harus bicara…" ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

…

Baik Yixing dan Amber menatap Yifan ngeri. Pemuda itu sudah tiga jam bertarung dengan samsak tinju. Tidak ada pengaman apapun hanya tangan kosong dan baju yang sudah ia lempar entah kemana.

"Yak! Yifan! Bukankah kau seharusnya bahagia, 'pandamu' telah datang tanpa kau minta, bahkan dirimu sudah tahu namanya" ujar Amber ngeri.

Lihat tangan pemuda itu, sudah memerah.

Zhoumi geleng – geleng kepala.

"Lihat, lihat. Kapten kita telah berbelok menjadi pedofilia" ujar Zhoumi membuat samsak itu kini telah bolong dengan sabut – sabut busa kering dan bulu hewan dimana – mana.

Tinjuan terakhir Yifan bukan main – main.

"Yixing. Ambilkan aku samsak tinju yang baru"

"Ye!? Yak Wu Yi Fan! Lihat tanganmu yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan darah!"

"KUBILANG AMBILKAN SAMSAK TINJU YANG BARU!"

Dan satu pitingan dari Zhoumi membuat Yifan terjerembab ke tanah.

"Amber. Air" ujar Zhoumi membuat Amber melemparkan satu botol air mineral dan Zhoumi menangkapnya dan mengguyur kepala Yifan dengan air mineral tersebut dan melemparkan handuk kecil kearah mukanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Ini perintah" ujar Zhoumi kemudian dan Yifan hanya terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

 _"_ _Tao memang sakit 'mental'. Tapi sekali ini. Kumohon biarkan dia menjadi relawan disini, anda mungkin sudah mendengar semuanya dari Joonmyeon. Tapi ada satu hal yang belum anda dengar dan saya dengar… namun saya baca dari buku diary nya"_

 _"_ _Apa…?"_

 _"_ _Dia ingin menjadi dokter untuk menolong orang banyak… dan ini adalah satu – satunya cara untuknya mohon jangan patahkan harapannya…dan…"_

 _"_ _Dan…?"_

 _"_ _Dan dia juga ingin dapat 'bersetubuh' dan berbicara dengan orang yang dia cintai nantinya tanpa bayang – bayang traumanya. Itu juga salah satu harapan terbesarnya"_

"Saat tahu dia bisu aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Saat tahu dia bisu karena sebuah trauma aku juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu" ujar Yifan pada ketiga orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan naas sekarang.

"Lalu dirimu kecewa karena dirimu bukanlah yang 'pertama'? Kau kecewa karna akhirnya mendapat 'bungannya' saja?" ujar Zhoumi marah kemudian.

"Sikapmu sama sekali bukan lah sikap seorang kapten sebagaimana mestinya" ujar Zhoumi kemudian.

…

Tao menjalankan tugasnya dengan penuh semangat pagi ini. Bagaimana dia mempratekkan cara mencuci tangan, menggosok gigi, membagikan beberapa pakaian bersih, alat – alat untuk mandi, memberikan suntikan imunisasi untuk penduduk setempat dan juga para tentara yang bertugas disini.

Tao tersenyum hangat pagi ini ketika terbangun dengan jaket militer ber- _name tag_ 'Wu Yi Fan' ditubuhnya. Joonmyeon bilang Yifan menemaninya tidur semalaman karena katanya kemarin dirinya mendadak demam tinggi.

Tao benar – benar bahagia hari ini. Bahkan dirinya mencuci bersih jaket tersebut dan beruntungnya matahari disini sangat terik sehingga dalam waktu dua jam pakaian tersebut kering dan Tao dengan senang hati menyetrikanya dengan penuh cinta.

Tao langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sambil menyetrika pakaian tersebut.

 _"_ _Pasti akan bahagia dapat mendengar suaramu memanggilku"_

Kini Tao mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"DOR!" teriakan Henry mengagetinya.

"Hahaha, lihat. lihat. Pangeran kita tengah tersenyum gila sambil menyetrika ba- eh? Pakaian Militer?" membuat Tao langsung mendekap baju itu dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hayo~ baju siapa itu!? Kemarikan aku ingin lihat siapa yang membuat uri pandaku jatuh cinta! Yak kemarikan!" ujar Henry lalu mengundang adegan kejar- kejaran dengan Tao di tenda tersebut.

Dan Yifan yang melihatnya dari jauh.

"Aku hanya kecewa karena aku tidak dapat menciumnya, memeluknya, ataupun mendengar dirinya mendengar namaku" ujar Yifan lirih.

…

Ini sudah tentara yang terakhir dan dimanapun dirinya tidak menemukan Yifan. Dia hanya bisa menatap lirih pakaian yang telah ia lipat dengan rapih yang ditempatkan di kursi sebelahnya.

"Anda bisa salah menyuntikkan ku euisa-nim jika anda terus melihat kearah baju itu" ujar Zhoumi kemudian menuai tawa tertahan dari Kyungsoo sebagai asistennya untuk imunisasi ini. Tao hanya meringis dan menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Yifan tidak mungkin ikut imunisasi ini karena dirinya tengah ke Ladakh untuk memeriksa amunisi yang telah sampai di sana. Tapi anda tenang saja, dia akan dapat imunisasi dari Letnan Amber" Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Zhoumi hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Tao orang yang baik dan Zhoumi yakin Yifan pantas bersanding dengan anak itu.

'Wu Yi Fan. Andaikan kau tahu seberapa besar anak ini ingin memanggil namamu' batin Zhoumi melihat Tao menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tangannya dan pakaian militer yang terlipat rapih dengan name tag yang terjahit rapi disana.

'吴亦凡'

Wu. Yi. Fan.

…

Ini sudah sebulan Tao tidak bertemu dengan Yifan lagi dan ini membuatnya sedikit murung. Tao disini hanya tinggal sebulan lagi, dan itu berarti Tao akan segera meninggalkan Kashmir tanpa memberikan baju yang tentara milik Yifan yang tak pernah bosan ia pandang. Tao tersentak kaget ketika bunyi sirine berdering nyaring. Tao keluar dari tenda dibarengi dengan tim medis lainnya yang terkaget – kaget begitu melihat para tentara tengah keluar dan membagikan senjata dan rompi anti peluru masing – masing.

"Ige mwoya?" pertanyaan Jessica diikuti gelengan dari yang lainnya sampai Amber menghampiri mereka.

"Pakistan 'berulah' lagi. Kali ini mereka menyerang Lembah Kashmir bagian Tenggara dan Selatan, saya harap kalian semua bersiap – siap" ujar Amber pada Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalian gunakan rompi militer agar para tentara bisa mengenali kalian. Kalian tahu _protokol triase_ (protokol/penandaan untuk para pasien saat keadaan darurat) kan?" ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Hijau untuk non-darurat, kuning untuk cedera ringan, Merah untuk pasien gawat darurat, dan untuk pasien yang kritis gunakan warna hitam. Hitam untuk status pasien meninggal" ujar Amber

"Kita fokuskan pada pasien yang masih bisa ditolong, jadi tandai dengan warna Hitam" ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi mengingatkan.

"Tim kita bagi dua. Tao, Jongdae dan Minseok pergi kearah Tenggara. Sedangkan aku, Jongin, dan Joonmyeon akan pergi kearah timur. Kyungsoo kau akan menemani Amber. Jessica dan bagian farmasi berjaga nanti ditenda darurat sewaktu – waktu ada yang butuh pertolongan atau kalian mendapat pasien berpita Merah" ujar Baekhyun dan anak buah Amber datang dengan rompi militer dan tas Palang Merah serta tas sabuk kecil di pinggang berisi pita – pita untuk pasien.

"Kita mulai sekarang" ujar Amber kemudian.

…

Lembah Kashmir bagian tenggara adalah yang paling parah kondisinya, banyak pohon – pohon lebat disini menghambat matahari masuk dan jalan yang sempit yang hanya bisa dilalului dengan jalan kaki. Desa disana yang mayoritas penduduknya menggunakan rumah dari kayu dan atap jerami. Ada tiga desa di lembah Kashmir dan satu desa berhasil dievakuasi, dan dua desa lainnya rusak parah. Bahkan bau mesiu dan bisingan peluru masih terdengar.

 _'_ _Saat ini kita akan berpencar. Minseok hyung bersama Jongdae dan aku bisa sendiri'_

"Apa katanya?" ujar Jongdae

"Kita disuruh berpencar agar dua desa disini dapat ditangani" ujar Minseok lalu mereka pun berpencar dan Tao memasuki desa yang paling parah. Para tentara hilir mudik mengangkut orang – orang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa bersimbah darah akibat terkena peluru dan bom rakit.

" _Dokter! Dokter! Tolong ibuku!_ " ujar seorang anak kecil menangis dengan bahasa yang sulit Tao mengerti namun anak itu menunjuk kesebuah rumah yang hanya tertinggal halamannya. Tao segera kesana. Seorang wanita paruh baya merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, dan demam tinggi serta sulit bernafas.

 _'_ _Kolera kering'_ ujar Tao kemudian. Tao menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan menyuruh anak itu untuk menyerahkannya pada tentara yang berlalu lalang. Sementara itu Tao mencabut pita kuning dan diikatkan kepada tangan wanita tersebut. Tao menegakkan tubuh itu menunggu bocah tadi dengan khawatir. Tiba – tiba bocah itu datang dengan air perasan jahe yang dicampur dengan air dingin, Tao membantu ibu itu meminumnya dan tak lama kemudian ibu – ibu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dan Tao memijat – mijat leher wanita tersebut agar mampu bernafas.

"Prajurit tolong bawa wanita ini ke tenda darurat" sebuah suara membuat Tao mendongak.

Dihadapannya ada seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Kolera Kering. Ia harus meminum air jahe dingin agar dapat memuntahkan isi perutnya yang menyumbat dirinya untuk bernafas. Itu yang kau tulis dikertas itu bukan?" ujar Yifan kemudian.

Tao mengangguk juga terkejut.

"Kau harus punya satu orang yang bisa menjadi 'mulutmu' agar tidak menyuruh anak kecil berlarian di wilayah berbahaya seperti tadi" ujar Yifan lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Tao berdiri. Tao menyambut tangan itu dengan senang hati juga dengan seribu tanda tanya.

"Maaf…aku datang terlambat. Kau baik – baik saja?" ujar Yifan kemudian Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum. Juga dihadiahi senyuman dari Yifan.

 _'_ _Maaf…karena telah menjadi pengecut'_

 _'_ _Maaf…karena belum sempat mengembalikan pakaian milik gege'_

…

Tao selesai menjahit luka anak kecil tadi.

Dan menjadi pasiennya yang keseratus.

"Tao, kita harus kembali ke Retreat Centre. Seluruh penduduk telah dievakuasi" ujar Yifan lalu Tao pun berdiri agar ikut bersama Yifan namun naas ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh…

Dalam genggaman tubuh Yifan.

Para penabuh itu tak berhenti menabuh di kedua hati insan tersebut.

 _'_ _Terima kasih karena sudah mau menolong'_

"Tidak apa – apa bukan masalah. Kau sepertinya kelelahan hingga tidak bisa menopang tubuhmu sendiri. Sampai disana kau harus beristirahat" ujar Yifan lalu mengajak Tao segera untuk segera pergi dari sini.

Keduanya sama –sama canggung karena sekali lagi mereka berdua dalan satu mobil yang sama.

Hanya berdua.

 _'_ _Jadi selama sebulan ini anda pergi kemana?'_ tanya Tao

"Aku bertugas di dalam ruangan. Ruang CCTV, kau mau aku ajak kesana?"

 _'_ _Tentu'_

Yifan tersenyum mengenang keseharianya selama ini.

 _Yifan hanya bisa memandang diam jejeran LED computer yang menampilkan gambar dari seluruh seluh beluk Retreat Centre ini. Namun Yifan lebih fokus kearah LED 4 dan 5 yang menampilkan area kemah dokter dan medicube. Bukan tanpa alasan._

 _Ia ingin melihat panda itu dari jauh._

 _Ia tak berani menatap mukanya secara langsung. Ia terlalu malu dan mungkin bingung._

 _Bingung bagaimana caranya menata hati._

 _Setiap hari ia sudah tahu kebiasaan anak itu, malam hari ia akan keluar menatap bintang – bintang lalu mulai membaca buku dan setelahnya mulai memegang kerongkongannya dan bibirnya mulai terbuka sedikit – demi sedikit._

 _Anak itu tengah mencoba mengembalikan suaranya yang hilang._

 _Lalu pada pagi hari ia akan terbangun lalu mandi dan setelah mandi Baekhyun akan datang menghampiri menyuruhnya membuka bajunya untuk diolesi krim yang sampai sekarang Yifan tak tahu itu._

 _Tapi setidaknya dia mendapat 'tontonan gratis'_

 _Setidaknya itu rutinitas dirinya setiap hari._

 _"_ _Jika kau memandaninya terus lewat layar ini. Percayalah lama – lama kau akan 'bersenggama' dengan layar computer ini" Zhoumi tiba – tiba datang dan memberinya cemilan_

 _Zhoumi hanya menatap miris kaptennya satu ini. Menurutnya kaptennya ini begitu bodoh dalam urusan cinta._

 _"_ _Kau juga bodoh dalam urusan percintaan, bagaimana bisa kau cegukkan hanya karena melihat tukang obat itu tengah tersenyum kepadamu" ujar Yifan seakan mengerti arti tatapan Zhoumi._

 _"_ _Namanya farmasi. Bukan tukang obat dan namanya Henry"_

 _"_ _Apapun lah itu" ujar Yifan masih memandang Tao._

 _"_ _Setidaknya aku punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya" ujar Zhoumi diiringi sirine dari berbagai penjuru keduanya saling bertatapan penuh arti._

 _'_ _Ada Perang'_

…

Tao menatap kagum ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai layar computer yang tersusun rapi di dinding.

 _'_ _Mengapa begitu banyak layar computer disini?'_

"Karena banyak CCTV yang terpasang disini. Lihat LED 1 adalah untuk gudang amunisi, LED 2 untuk gudang makanan, LED 3 untuk kemah tentara, LED 4 kemah medis, LED 5 medicube, LED 6 untuk pos bagian gerbang, LED 7 untuk pos utara, LED 8, untuk pos selatan, LED 9 untuk pos timur, LED 10 untuk pos barat. Dan CCTV lainnya yang dipasang secara sembunyi – sembunyi untuk memantau daerah Lembah Kashmir"

 _'_ _Akhirnya aku tahu, mengapa informasi terjadinya perang begitu cepat sampai'_ ujar Tao membuat Yifan terkekeh.

sampai Tao menyadari sesuatu.

 _'_ _Apa dirimu tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat malam hari?'_

Yifan gelagapan.

"Ah itu…aku tidak tahu, saat malam hari aku lebih fokus pada pengawasan di gudang amunisi dan makanan" kilah Yifan.

Yifan selamat untuk hari ini.

…

Kedekatan mereka berdua semakin intens. Yifan kali ini tidak akan berjaga di ruang CCTV lagi melainkan menempel terus pada Tao. Tao juga dengan santai bercerita mengenai kesehariannya dan masa lalunya, dia juga sudah mengembalikan pakaiannya kepada Yifan dan Yifan menerimanya dengan senang hati juga dengan apik ia simpan di dalam lemari.

Hey dia masih punya banyak seragam yang sama jadi biarkan yang satu itu ia 'museum'kan.

"Kemana Tao?" tanya Yifan melihat bahwa Tao tidak ada di kemah medis sejak subuh tadi.

"Ah Tao pergi ke Qingdao untuk mengambil stok obat – obatan dan peralatan medis untuk Retreat Centre bersama Baekhyun sunbae berhubung seminggu lagi kami mau pulang, seperti ketentuan PBB sebelumnya kami memberikan sumbangan untuk daerah ini" ujar Jongdae yang kebetulan ditemui oleh Yifan.

Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi Yifan segera ke Qingdao. Namun saat tiba di Ladakh ia sudah bertemu Baekhyun yang tengah mengontrol alat – alat dan barang – barang yang sedang dimasukkan kedalam truk.

"Dimana Tao?"

"Dia mungkin masih di Qingdao. Ingin menjenguk ibunya katanya. Mungkin akan pulang besok"

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yifan menyusul Tao.

…

Tao memandang desa ini bingung. Masalahnya ia tidak menemukan rumah mungil miliknya dulu.

Desa ini telah berubah menjadi kawasan perumahan.

Tao agak sedikit bingung. Dua belas tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki ditanah kelahirannya membuat Tao tidak _update_ dengan kondisi tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Tao…?" ujar seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tahunan yang tengah mengandung.

 _'_ _Bao Li Yin?'_ ujar Tao kemudian memeluk senang.

Bao Li Yin dulunya adalah anak kepala desanya. Tao sering bermain bersamanya dan juga Hui Lang yang telah Tao anggap sebagai gegenya. Dulu Liyin sering sekali mengerjai Tao karena Tao terlalu dekat dengan Lang, dan Lang hanya bisa terkekeh saat itu. Dulu umur Tao masih empat tahun dan Liyin delapan tahun sedangkan Lang sepuluh tahun membuat Lang paling dewasa diantara ketinganya.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan cemburu lagi. Aku punya 'senjata ampuh' untuk membuat Lang tidak akan berpaling dariku" ujar Liyin diteras rumahnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang telah membesar dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tao kaget karena Liyin langsung menunjukkan jari manis kanannya yang berisi cincin berwarna silver.

"Ding dong! Seratus untukmu panda jelek! Sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan Lang dan ini anak pertama kami" ujar Liyin.

Liyin bercerita bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal digebuk massa saat Ibunya tahu bahwa suaminya telah menjual darah dagingnya sendiri dan melaporkannya pada kepala desa. Sampai ayahnya meninggal, ayahnya tak pernah memberitahu dimana dirinya dijual. Bertahun – tahun ibunya bekerja keras mencari uang dengan harapan dapat bertemu anaknya. Bahkan rumah yang Liyin dan Lang diami sekarang adalah hasil tabungan bertiga dengan ibunya dengan harapan saat Tao kembali, mereka sudah punya tempat tinggal yang layak.

"Ayahku meninggal seiring ibu Lang yang juga meninggal. Kami telah menganggap Ibumu sebagai ibu kami sendiri dan…" tak lama kemudian seorang pembantu datang sambil membawa guci kecil dengan tutup yang diberi pita merah.

Tao resah.

Itu adalah pita untuk abu mayat.

"Ibumu meninggal…dengan tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka panda besar untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-enam belas" ujar Liyin meneteskan air mata.

Gelas teh yang berada di genggaman Tao pecah terjatuh kelantai

…

Tao memandangi kamar kosong ini.

Bau ibunya masih terasa.

Kamar dengan nuansa panda ini adalah kamar ibunya juga sekaligus sebagai kamar yang diharapkan ibunya untuk ia diami ketika ia pulang.

Boneka panda setinggi pinggangnya itu terduduk manis di kepala ranjang.

Tao terduduk menangis dilantai kamar yang begitu dingin ini

Seandainya ia pulang lebih cepat, seandainya ia tidak menuju Ladakh lebih dahulu dan mencari desanya, seandainya ayahnya mau bicara, seandainya justru China lah yang menampungnya, seandainya dirinya mampu bicara, mungkin ia masih bisa memeluk hangat tubuh ibunya, mendengar dongeng ibunya, mencicipi masakan ibunya, mendengar omelan sayang ibunya, mendapat sentuhan hangat dari ibunya, dapat puas menatap wajah ibunya ketika mereka berdua tidur bersama.

Tao menangis histeris.

Dengan Liyin yang menatap pedih dan Yifan yang tak mampu mengeluarkan kata – kata. Setelah ia menelpon Tao dan Liyin yang mengangkatnya membuat Yifan segera kemari memastikan keadaan Tao yang…

Tengah hancur.

Yifan menyuruh Liyin untuk keluar saat Yifan sudah menceritakan semuanya. Alasan mengapa Tao tidak kembali ke China, alasan Tao tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak bertemu dengan Liyin.

Juga alasan bagaimana Tao bisa kembali kesini.

Yifan menghampiri Tao yang tengah terkaget – kaget melihat Yifan ada disini. Aliran sungai di wajahnya masih terlihat ketika Yifan memeluk Tao yang kembali histeris.

Anak itu benar – benar kacau.

"Sst… tenanglah, _muqin_ mu juga tidak menginginkan anaknya menangis" ujar Yifan.

"Hiks…ge..geh…gegeh…hiks…" ujar Tao susah payah sambil memeluk punggung lebar itu erat.

Yifan benar – benar tidak mengharapkan namanya dipanggil saat dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tunggu dulu.

Tao…berbicara?

"Tao, kau bisa berbicara!" ujar Yifan

Dan Tao sama terkejutnya

…

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?" ujar Yifan begitu Tao selesai dengan pemeriksaan tenggorokannya.

Setelah dari rumah itu Yifan langsung membawa Tao untuk diperiksa. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Pita suaranya telah kembali, syaraf di lidahnya juga mulai aktif kembali. Ada baiknya Tao terus melatih syaraf lidahnya"

Mereka bertiga senang bukan main.

"Untuk muqin-mu, aku turut berduka cita" ujar Yifan, Tao tersenyum lirih namun tetap mengangguk untuk mencoba tetap kuat. Ia bahkan tidak meminta untuk mengambil abu ibunya dan memilih untuk meletakkan abunya di rumah sederhana itu.

"Go..mawo..ge…ge" ujar Tao patah – patah sambil memijat tenggorokannya.

Yifan tersenyum.

"Ternyata benar. Suaramu sangat indah didengar" ujar Yifan membuat muka Tao memerah.

"Tao-ie…" ujar Yifan membuat Tao tertegun.

Itu adalah panggilan sayang.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Aku akan menunggumu" ujar Yifan sambil mengalungkan sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk persegi dengan tempaan tulisan.

01-99-71

Sebuah kode identitas tentara. Ini sangat penting bagi seorang tentara karena ketika 'tubuhnya' hancur kalung ini dapat memberikan informasi bagi tim medis nanti.

Bagi Yifan, Tao juga sama pentingnya

"Aku…juga..menantimu…agar pulang dengan selamat…gege…" jawab Tao sambil memandang kalung ini sayang.

…

 _Haesung Hospital, 2020_

"Astaga Sehan, sudah berapa kali eomma bilang untuk tidak merepotkan Tao samchon!" ujar Luhan mendumel melihat tingkah ajaib anaknya.

"Gweanchana hyung. Menyuapi Sehan bukanlah perkara besar" ujar Tao cekikikkan.

Ya, empat tahun telah berlalu. Si kembar Sehan dan Xinhan telah tumbuh menjadi bocah tampan dan imut berumur empat tahun. Yang satu ceria seperti ibunya dan yang satu kalem seperti ayahnya.

Dan Sehan seperti ayahnya. Diam – diam playboy.

Selama empat tahun ini sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. Tao sudah dapat berbicara dengan lancar dan telah menjadi dokter bedah di UGD menemani Luhan. Baekhyun telah bertunangan dengan Chanyeol dan bulan depan akan menikah.

Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya bagaimana anjing dan kucing itu bisa bersatu. Namun yang jelas begitulah kenyataannya.

Jongin dan Jongdae sudah menyelesaikan masa magangnya dua tahun lalu dan sudah dapat sertfikasi Dokter bidang. Jongin mengambil bidang ortopedi dan Jongdae penyakit dalam, keduanya juga melamar kembali di Haesung. Bukan tanpa alasan, keduanya sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan dua bruder di UGD.

Saya rasa kalian sudah dapat menebak siapa orangnya.

Lalu Krystal yang kesal setengah mati digoda oleh Amber yang entah mengapa dapat cuti libur panjang tahun ini bersama Zhoumi dan Yixing. Zhoumi sendiri memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk memperkenalkan Henry pada keluarganya dan juga untuk melamarnya.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa Zhoumi dan Henry telah menjalin LDR selama empat tahun? Untuk itu Henry juga mengambil cuti karena orang tua-nya berada di Canada dan orang tua Zhoumi berada di China. Yixing dan Joonmyeon pun sama, bedanya mereka belum mau ke jengjang yang lebih serius dahulu dan memilih untuk menikmati masa pacaran mereka.

Dan Tao… yang masih setia menunggu Yifan yang selama empat tahun ini mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke bagian Kutub Utara. Entah misi apa yang tengah ia jalankan namun Tao hanya berdoa semoga orang yang dia cintai itu baik – baik saja.

Seiring kalung ini yang masih terkalung cantik di lehernya.

"Tao hyung, menikahlah denganku. Aku sudah makan dengan banyak dan juga sudah tumbuh dengan besar" ujar Sehan menuai pijatan lelah dari Luhan.

Saat ini Sehan dilarikan ke rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu karena keracunan makanan atau tepatnya alerginya kumat. Ia memakan sop tofu hingga dua porsi yang didalamnya ada udang.

Sehan alergi udang.

Dan otomatis malamnya ia kejang – kejang dan dilarikan kerumah sakit oleh _babysitter_ nya. Dan dia masih dirawat hingga sekarang. Dan bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Sehan sangat menyukai paman pandanya ini.

Luhan bahkan bingung darimana Sehan dapat 'pengajaran' untuk 'hal – hal' seperti ini?

"Sehan dimana tata kramamu! Panggil dia samchon! Bukan hyung!" ujar Luhan kalap.

"Waeyo? Tao hyung masih muda. Dia bahkan lebih pantas kupanggil chagi/yeobo eomma!" ujar Sehan menjawab ketus ibunya.

Tao hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil antara ibu dan anak itu.

…

"Bagaimana tadi operasinya?" ujar Baekhyun melihat Tao dan Luhan yang sudah keluar dari ruangan operasi dan melepas baju bedahnya.

"Berhasil. Tapi tetap saja kondisi pasien bisa naik turun" ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tao-ya lebih baik kau pulang saja. Sudah satu bulan kau belum pulang dan berakhir tidur di kamar dokter. Itu tidak baik, rumahmu bisa menjadi sarang debu" ujar Baekhyun. Tao hanya mengangguk patuh.

Memang jadwal dokter jaga di UGD itu dua minggu namun berkat Sehan yang menahannya di rumah sakit membuat ia berada disini selama satu bulan. Ia segera menuju wastafel dan membersihkan wajahnya yang mulai kuyu.

Tao masih menjadi Tao yang dahulu. Yang tetap memakai kaos oblong berwarna putih dan jeans kumal kesayangannya. Dengan sepatu kets putih miliknya yang tak pernah ia ganti.

Tao masih sama seperti dahulu, menggunakan sepeda sebagai transportasinya dn mengayuhnya dengan penuh semangat.

Rumahnya pun sama. Sebuah hunian minimalis dimana abu ibu angkatnya tetap ada di ruang tamu. Dia tetap datang dan makan di kedai ramyeon RS Haesung, dan makan malam di resto tempat ia menjadi kurir makanan. Semua masih sama. Tao tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Yang berubah adalah, seseorang dengan denim panjang dan kemeja putih yang digulung sampai siku tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sambil memanggul sebuah tas _backpacker_ berwarna hitam.

Orang yang memakai kalung yang sama dengan Tao pakai.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul lempeng persegi bertuliskan.

 _01-99-71_.

"Gege…"

"Lama tidak bertemu" ujar Yifan tersenyum.

Ya. Pemuda itu adalah Yifan.

Tao masih diam ditempat. Ini terlalu membahagiakan untuknya. Apakah ia tengah bermimpi sekarang?

"Pasti aku sedang menghayal…" lirih Tao.

"Kau tidak memelukku?" ujar Yifan sambil menjatuhkan tasnya ke bawah

"Bahkan ia sedang berbicara dihadapanku…" Tao masih menatap Yifan tidak percaya. Yifan terkekeh dan mendekati Tao.

"Kau telah tumbuh dengan baik" ujar Yifan tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir itu dalam. Tanpa lumatan, hanya kerinduan yang tersalurkan. Yifan pun melepas ciumannya

"Apa sekarang kau percaya bahwa aku nyata?" ujar Yifan menunduk melihat wajah orang yang telah mengisi relung hatinya.

Tao tak bisa berkata apa – apa selain memeluk pemuda itu erat.

Sangat erat.

…

Ditemani rembulan dan dalam rengkuhan orang yang dia sayangi. Tao, pemuda yang tidak pernah berubah dalam segala aspek itu telah menikmati malam sambil memandang bulan di jendela kamarnya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai bulan?" tanya Yifan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tao.

"Nde…" ujar Tao masih menatap bulan dari jendela kamarnya sambil menggengam tangan Yifan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan merenovasi rumah ini menjadi tingkat dua. Lalu membuat balkon dilantai dua agar kau puas menatapnya dan dihalaman aku akan membuat kolam ikan kecil sehingga dirimu bisa melihat pantulan bulan"

Tao tertawa.

"Sepertinya gaji tentara sangat banyak"

"Kami adalah 'buruh kasar' yang punya banyak uang"

"Tapi ini rumah ibu angkatku"

"Akan menjadi rumahku dan rumahmu juga. Rumah 'kita' "

Tao tertegun dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendongak untuk menatap mata teduh itu dalam.

"Apa yang…sedang gege bicarakan…?" tanya Tao kebingungan sampai Yifan mendekat memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat.

"Aku sedang membicarakan…bagaimana caranya…agar 'bulanku' tetap ada bersamaku" ujar Yifan serius.

"Apa maksud gege…" ujar Tao tercekat ketika Yifan mempertemukan dahi mereka.

Kini jarak mereka hanyal tinggal secenti lagi.

"Aku ingin…kau menjadi _yin_ untuk _yang_ ku" seru yifan lirih dan lembut berakhir dengan kecupan dalam.

Teramat dalam.

Hingga sungguh memabukkan.

Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yifan. Mendorong tengkuk itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Malam ini. Tao setuju untuk menjadi Yin milik Yifan.

"Heumhh…" desah nafas milik Tao membuat Yifan mabuk kepayang. Ia menggendong tubuh layaknya seorang pria menggendong pengantinnya dan menidurkan pasangannya ke kasur.

Bibir itu masih berpagutan, bahkan ketika Yifan membuka pakaian Tao yang tersisa hanya tinggal pakaian dalamnya. Mereka melepas ciuman itu sebentar untuk meraup nafas sebanyak – banyaknya.

Bagi Yifan mata itu begitu teduh dan nyaman. Lembuh dan hangat. Tao masih setia mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk miliknya seakan – akan tidak rela jika Yifan hilang dari pandangannya walau hanya sedetik saja. Yifan menatap mata itu seakan meminta persetejuan, Tao mengerti dan hanya tersenyum.

Kali ini, Tao yang memulai ciumannya. Dan Yifan mulai menuntut meminta ciuman itu lebih. Kali ini Yifan melepas pakaiannya. Keduanya sudah telanjang bulat sekarang.

Kulit menyentuh kulit.

Kali ini Yifan yang memimpin ciuman tersebut, lidah mulai ikut berpartisipasi dalam ciumannya. Mengecap betapa manis dan harumnya buah strawberi yang menguar dari dalam mulut pemuda yang lebih muda.

Yifan dibuat mabuk kepayang.

Ciumannya kali ini turun pada leher menghisap dan menggigit. memberi tanda kepemilikan. Tao mendesah lirih. Kenikmatan ini terlalu baru untuk ia rasakan. Ciuman Yifan turun pada kedua tonjolan berwarna pink pucat yang berada di dada tersebut. Meminta untuk segera dijamah. Yifan mengulum dan menggigit nipple satunya dan tangan satunya menyentil dan memelintir puting lainnya. Dan tangannya bergerak dibawah sana meremas dan memijat penis milik Tao.

"AKHH~" Tao mendesah nikmat, ia tidak tahan dengan ini.

"Ge…gegeh…ak-…akkkuh…ahhh~" Tao menggoyangkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat.

Dan cairan itu pun keluar.

Dadanya kembang kempis seperti habis berlari satu kilometer.

"Arghhh~" Tao mendesah kesakitan, rupanya dari tadi Yifan memasukkan jarinya untuk melonggarkan jalan masuknya nanti. Ia melakukan gerakan zig zag hingga ketika ia memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus Tao mengerang kesakitan seperti tadi.

Yifan mengecup dahi pemuda itu pelan lalu turun ke hidung dan yang terakhir mata. Ia memandangi Tao sebentar membuat Tao membuka matanya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah Yifan. Kali ini tidak perlu mendongak untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Yifan.

"Tao…"ujar Yifan menatap dalam kedalam mata panda itu

"Nde…" jawab Tao lirih sambil menelisik mata setajam elang tersebut.

"Panggil namaku…"

"Gege…Yifan gege…" ujar Tao tersenyum hingga membuat Yifan mencium kembali bibir _kitten_ miliknya untuk mengatakan betapa bahagianya namanya keluar dengan indah dari belahan bibir tersebut.

"Eunghh…" desahan Tao menandakan bahwa Yifan telah menemukan prostat milik Tao. Segera saja ia menidurkan pemuda itu kembali dan dalam sekali hentakYifan memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole milik Tao.

"Eumhh!~" ujar Tao mengerang tertahan karna bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh bibir milik Yifan. Sesuatu mengalir disana yang Yifan yakini bahwa itu adalah darah. Yifan mengalihkan kesakitan Tao dengan memelintir dan mencubit sesekali kedua nipplenya dan meremas lembut junior milik Tao. Setelah Tao dirasa tenang ia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa kepalanya didalam lubang milik Tao dan menghujamnya kembali.

"Eunghh…"dan desahan Tao membuat Yifan menetahui titik prostat milik Tao. Ia memaju mundurkan itu secara perlahan hingga mempercepat kembali genjotannya.

"Eunghh…gegeh…." ujar Tao tidak kuat dengan nikmat yang Yifan suguhkan karna selain penis Yifan yang memenuhi holenya tangan Yifan yang bergerilya pada twins ballnya dan bibir Yifan yang sedang mengulum penisnya.

"Ugh…ak…akuh…ak..kuh…inginhh…."

Dan sebelum Tao keluar Yifan lebih dulu menghentakkan penisnya dalam – dalam yang telah menyemburkan spermanya bersama dengan Tao yang mengeluarkan cairannya hingga tumpah keperut Yifan.

Yifan ambruk sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Tao. Sedangkan pemuda itu menatapnya sambil menangis.

"Appo…?" tanya Yifan khawatir. Tao menggeleng namun airmatanya kian deras.

Yifan panik.

"Uljima…aku minta maaf jika berlaku kasar tadi…mianhae…" Tao menggeleng. Kali ini ia menangis sambil tersenyum dan memegang lempeng persegi milik Yifan dan membalikkannya yang ternyata ada sebuah angka lain.

02-05-00

Tanggal lahirnya.

"Panggil namaku…" ujar Tao lirih.

Yifan tersenyum.

"Tao-ie…Taoie… _My Yin_ " ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum dan mengecup bibir itu pelan dan lembut.

Bagi Tao tak ada yang lebih bahagia dari ini.

…

 _Epilog_

"Tao-ya, kau bilang bahwa Baekhyun dulu sangat membenci Chanyeol bukan?" ujar Yifan heran

Sepertinya empat tahun 'membeku' di Kutub Utara membuat banyak perubahan disini.

Ya disinilah mereka. Diacara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tao hanya terkikik lucu dan berbisik lirih pada Yifan.

"Sekarangpun masih…" ujar Tao lalu mereka berdua memperhatikan altar dimana kedua insan tersebut sudah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dan bertukar cincin.

"Jika kau mencium bibirku dihadapan mereka semua akan kubunuh kau Park Yoda" desis Baekhyun mengancam.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan dalam sekali hentak menarik tubuh itu mendekat. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang memerah karna dilihat oleh semua orang.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa bacon pendek"

Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda mesum tingkat tinggi seperti ini!?

"Yak…dengarkan aku Mr. Park, disini ada anak kecil. Kau mau memberikan tontonan vulgar kepada mereka? Kau ingin mengajarkan bagaimana cara berciuman ala _French kiss_ pada mereka? Akan kubunuh kau jika berani melaku-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti kala Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tersenyum mendengar celotehan istrinya tersebut mencium keningnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Semua penonton disana menahan nafas ketika melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memberi kesan mendalam pada ciumannya tersebut.

Kali muka Baekhyun memerah bukan karena malu, tapi karena bahagia.

"Dengar ya, Mrs. Park, pantatmu tidak akan selamat malam ini" bisik Chanyeol lirih.

"YAK NEO!"

Dan hadirin disana menatap hening altar tersebut. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis malu.

'Awas kau Park Chanyeol!'

Nyatanya itu cara mereka saling mencintai

 _ **Esensi Bisu : Diam bukan berarti tak peduli, Hening bukan berarti benci. Aku mencintainya dalam diam.**_

* * *

 **Gimana? Seru? Atau bosan? wkwkwk author sepertinya lagi kurang banyak ide ya? wkwk**

 **Anyways dari 47 commenters di chap sebelumnya semuanya ikut berpartisipasi dan Kristao unggul dengan 21 Vote. ini hasil akhir vote kemarin**

 **Kristao : 21 Vote**

 **Huntao : 13 Vote**

 **Chantao : 3 Vote**

 **Jo Twins : 4 Vote**

 **Hunho : 5 Vote**

 **Kaisoo : 1 Vote**

 **Sulay : 1 Vote**

 **Wonkyu : 1 Vote**

 **Yunjae : 1 Vote**

 **HooshiWoozi : 1 Vote**

 **Begitulah hasilnya sehingga KrisTao 'diangkat' kembali wkwk. Berhubung Kristao sudah tiga kali maka sudah tidak boeh di vote lagi. kali ini giliran couple yang lain untuk divote oke? untuk KrisTao shipper beristirahatlah sejenak ya nak/? /slap/ tapi tenang aja untuk para pecinta Kristao mereka bisa hadir sebagai other cast maupun cameo.**

 **Sekarang author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para readers secara global.**

 **1\. Thor, tolong jelasin secara singkat Polaroid Cube.**

 **A : Ceritanya bermulai dari Yifan seorang putra mahkota dari kerajaan China yang dikirim ke Kerajaan Korea untuk belajar mengenai tata cara politik dan kebijakan raja mengingat ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon raja, namun saat sampai disana ia menemukan fakta bahwa Raja membunuh banyak sekali burung camar untuk konspirasi politik melawan Korea Utara. Namun ia sadar dirinya tak punya kekuatan politik apapun disana karena ia 'datang' sebagai 'tamu'. Akhirnya berkat bantuan dari anak petinggi lain yang mau berkonspirasi melawan kerajaan, mereka menyusun rencana dengan meneror rakyat menggunakan burung camar juga sebagai pertanda bagi rakyat 'ada yang tidak beres' disini. Dilain tempat disalah satu rumah sakit ada sebuah tim dokter magang hewan yang mendapat tugas untuk menyelidiki tentang teror burung camar tersebut. dan dari situ kisah Kris dan Tao bermula meski ada kenangan pahit bagi mereka berdua akibat ulah kerajaan menjadikan Tao sebagai kambing hitam atas segala kesalahan Yifan, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. namun semua berakhir bahagia.**

 **2\. Gara - gara author jadi suka Kristao dan kepengen lihat Hunho lagi.**

 **A : Bagus deh jika kalian merasa puas dengan chap kemarin dan semoga puas dengan chap CCTV kali ini. untuk pecinta Hunho silahkan vote yang banyak agar chap depan mereka muncul kembali!**

 **3\. Polaroid Cube lebih panjang dari Polaroid**

 **A : haha emang iya. Polaroid menghabiskan 6,000 words dan Polaroid Cube menghabiskan 10,000 words. CCTV juga menghabiskan 11,000 words. memang semakin kesini banyak sekali perbendaharaan kata juga ide yang banyak berkat komentar positif dari para readers sehingga membuat author semangat dalam menulis. jeongmal khamsahamnida /bow 90 degree/**

 **4\. Sayang hanya oneshoot**

 **A : Kasihanilah author ini nak/? hiks~ /slap/. ini permintaan yang paling banyak di PM hingga membuat author harus mengelus dada sabar karena sempat runtime eror. Author juga pengen berchapter sayang~~ cuman masalahnya banyak ide yang tak tertuang nantinya. lebih baik buat oneshoot sehingga banyak macam - macam ide dan genre yang bisa kita coba oke!?~**

 **-note : tapi kemungkinan ada yang dijadikan chaptered nanti hohohoh /slap**

 **5\. author mendetil banget, apa...jangan - jangan author seorang dokter hewan/?**

 **A : berarti di chap CCTV ini author berharap kalian juga terkagum - kagum dengan adegan Dr. Huang dalam beraksi #sombong /dibakar/. author bukan dokter hewan dan juga bukan dokter bedah/? author hanyalah author/?. Sebenarnya dari dulu author melakukan riset panjang dalam mengumpulkan bahan menarik yang bisa dijadikan cerita. makanya prosesnya cukup lama dan bagus jika kalian merasa sangat mendetail.**

 **6\. Shutter Series kira - kira selesai sampai chap berapa?**

 **A : Chapter 10 saja. author gak berani bikin banyak - banyak/? takut readernya bosan/? tapi kalau readersnya mau lebih dair 10 juga nggak masalah/?**

 **7\. Thor kalau vote itu boleh lebih dari satu?**

 **A : Lebih dari dua juga nggak masalah kok!**

 **8.** **setelah CIA, WANT(ED), dan New Era ada project baru lagi nggak thor?**

 **A : ada. 'Leonidas', 'Indonesia & Sanskerta', dan 'Boys Meet Boys'. konsep dan jalan cerita untuk ketiganya juga sudah dibuat sayangnya author tidak mempostnya di fanfiction melainkan wattpad. di Wattpad juga ada Pure Heart. bagi pecinta huntao bisa membaca Pure Heart atas karya saya disana. bagi yang ingin baca di wattpad silahkan cari author bernama KouhaiPanda dan follow ya!**

 **Akhir kata. terima kasih sudah mau menikmati karya saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini dan jangan lupa berpartisipasi di chap sebelumnya okay!**

 **DONT FORGET TO READ! REVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**

 **Bye - bye~~**


	4. Curcol Time

**HAI – HAI! KALI INI AUTHOR DATENG BERSAMA PARA PEMAIN YANG SUDAH AUTHOR NISTAKAN DI SHUTTER SERIES LOH~ KARENA SEMAKIN BANYAKNYA PERMINTAAN DAN PENAWARAN/? SEMENTARA AUTHOR SEDANG LUAR BIASA SIBUK DIBULAN INI/SALAHKAN KEHIDUPAN MEMBUAT KITA BEKERJA KERAS MENYAMBUNG HIDUP HIKS/?/ AUTHOR MENCOBA MENGHIBUR PARA READERS DENGAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN DAN PERNYATAAN/? KALIAN. CEKIDOT!**

 **1\. Series yang paling sedih menurut author?**

AUTHOR : Chap yang sedang author kerjakan saat ini judulnya 'Digital Camera' atau alternative namanya adalah 'The Feathers Has Fallen' yang kalau respondnya bagus author mau jadiin chapter HUAHAHAHAH

TAO : Kalau menurut aku paling sedih itu yang CCTV. Aku kesel banget Tao semacam digantungin, disiksa, dinistai/? Oleh author secara brutal! Dibikin gagu pula! Pokoknya author harus nepatin janjinya buat beliin aku boneka panda segede tiang listrik!

AUTHOR : *facepalm*

* * *

 **2\. Tokoh paling atagonis menurut author?**

AUTHOR : Kris! Di series 'Polaroid'!

TAO : Setuju! Aku diperlakukan kek habis manis sepah dibuang!

BAEKHYUN : _RT!_ Apalagi endingnya si Kris doyan banget grepe – grepe Tao didepan gue najis! Gue semacam jadi nyamuk! Ga terima gue!

KRIS : *nunjukkin sepasang sayap hitam yang tajam* *deathglare*

AUTHOR : *kabur*

BAEKHYUN : *kembali ke pangkuannya/?*

TAO : GEGE MAU NYAKITIN AKU!? *mata berkaca – kaca*

KRIS : *Panik* ah enggak kok _baby panda_ sayang, ini sayap gege gatel keknya ketombean deh/?

* * *

 **3\. Couple selain main cast yang banyak fansnya**

AUTHOR : *lirik hunho*

KRISTAO : *lirik hunho*

CHANBAEK : *lirik hunho*

SEHUN : *lirik Suho*

SUHO : *blush* eung…semenjak muncul di polaroid cube banyak yang suka…

SEHUN : *pegang tangannya* ditambah lagi karakter suho distu adalah tipe orang yang apa adanya dan mengaku salah jika ia memang salah. Dia tipe uke manis yang manisnya secara alami *senyum*

SUHO : *red face* eung…disitu juga Sehun tipe orang yang sangat memperlakukan orang yang ia cintai dengan istimewa .

AUTHOR : OHMYGOD FANSERVICE *mimisan*

TAO : Hiks kapan gege se _gentle_ Sehun! T_T

BAEKHYUN : Gue udah bosen sama tipe chanyeol yang doyan lawak thor

SEME'S SIDE : *deathglare author dan Sehun*

SEHUN : *no care*

AUTHOR : *ngupil*

* * *

 **4\. Inspired by K-Drama?**

AUTHOR : KALIAN BARU NYADAR!? DARI SERIES AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR ITU SEMUA BASED ON DRAMA, MOVIE, NOVEL YANG PERNAH AUTHOR BACA HUWAHAHAHA *dibacok*

TAO : Series pertama itu terinspirasi dari film horror Shutter sama Twilight-_- authornya suka error kalau nulis cerita-,-

SUHO : Eum series kedua dari drama Kill Me Heal Me sama The Moon That Embraces The Sun. entah kenapa hasilnya bisa kayak begitu.-.

CHANYEOL : Series ketiga dari 'Keturunan Matahari' yang lagi naik daun sama Good Doctor. Kalian gak usah tanya kenapa hasilnya bisa beda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat semua-_-

KRIS : Mungkin saking imajinatifnya batas antara kreatif dan gak waras cuman beda tipis diotaknya-_-

* * *

 **5\. Gimana rasanya jadi pemeran pembantu?**

SUHO : Well aku gak nyangka dari pemeran pembantu, banyak yang vote untuk jadi main cast di series selanjutnya. Sayangnya sampai series keempat dibikin aku belum bisa masuk but vote terus untuk hunho ya!

SEHUN : Dari semua series yang aku liat penggambaran Sehun disini sama. Tipe orang yang sangat frontal sekali ketika berbicara namun berubah menjadi laki laki yang pengertian dan lemah lembut untuk orang yang disayang.

 _\- Polaroid Cube Series -_

" _Kamu bilang ingin makan kan?...ihik! Ayo makan aku~Ihik! Kamu bilang diriku seksi bukan!?"_

 _Joon Myeon membulatkan matanya lebar – lebar dan kalimat yang ia keluarkan tersendat. Sehun bingung dengan ekspresi Joon Myeon sedetik kemudian tersenyum mengeringai melihat Joon Myeon meringis dan memukuli kepalanya._

" _Jika kau memukuli kepala seperti itu. Itu tidak seksi sama sekali" ujar Sehun. Joon Myeon meringis._

" _Yayaya. Aku tahu. Maaf atas perlakuan tidak senonohku saat itu. Saat itu aku mabuk berat dan-"_

 _Lagi – lagi Joon Myeon terkejut melihat lawan bicaranya ini sedari tadi menatap wajahnya intens._

 _Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Joon Myeon._

" _Daripada seksi. Aku lebih suka pemuda yang manis. Seperti dirimu" ujar Sehun dalam membuat pipi Joon Myeon memerah dan salah tingkah._

 _\- CCTV Series –_

" _Saat rapat pertama aku mengajaknya ke kedai ramyeon yang sekarang menjadi tempat makan favoritnya, saat rapat kedua aku membelikannya sepeda yang sekarang menjadi sepeda kesayangannya, dan seharusnya saat ini aku membawa kabar yang akan menjadi kabar yang tak pernah ia lupakan seumur sekarang?Kau tahu sendiri bukan hasilnya?Hadiah penghibur apalagi yang akan kuberikan padanya?" ujar Baekhyun sedih._

" _Belikan dia ponsel tercanggih atau berikan saja seluruh harta kekayaanmu?"_

 _Baekhyun tergelak._

 _[Other Scene]_

 _Luhan tengah ngidam ramen dan Baekhyun yang sedang mencari masalah dengan orang yang seharusnya tidak dia usik._

" _Mudah – mudahan dia tidak benar – benar serius tentang ancamannnya itu" ujar Joonmyeon memberi semangat._

" _Dan Oh memakan ramen, itu tidak baik bagi janin mu" ujar Joonmyeon memperingatkan dihadiahi mata berkaca- kaca oleh Luhan._

 _Semenjak hamil, Luhan mendadak sentimentil._

 _Kali ini Sehun yang menghela nafas lalu mencium bibir itu mesra._

" _Yak! Oh Byuntae! beraninya kau mengotori rumah sakitku!" teriak Baekhyun kalap dan Joonmyeon yang segera menutup mata Tao yang terpelongo takjub._

 _Sehun memberi senyum terbaiknya dan Luhan yang tersipu malu dan tidak jadi memakan ramennya._

 _Baekhyun gigit jari dibuatnya._

BAEKHYUN : Well percaya atau tidak aku selalu mendapat adegan berdedebat dengan Chanyeol yang berujung pada aku akan memiliki hubungan yang serius dengannya

 _\- Polaroid Cube Series -_

" _Apakah…dia baik – baik saja…?" tanya Yifan datar._

" _Jika mengalami dehidrasi, luka berat pada bagian punggung, hampir merusak tulang rusuk, dan demam tinggi tergolong dalam keadaan 'baik- baik saja' maka dia dalam keadaan 'baik – baik saja' " Baekhyun tidak kalah dingin dari Yifan dalam menjawab pertanyaan._

 _Bahkan terkesan sarkasme._

" _Boleh aku melihatnya?" ujar Yifan tampak seperti orang putus asa._

" _Saya tidak berhak melarang bukan? Anda yang punya kuasa disini" ujar Baekhyun dingin._

 _Dan Yifan tidak akan peduli lagi pada Baekhyun dan segera memasuki pondok tersebut._

" _Kau! Bagaimana bisa mulutmu sebegini pedasnya!" ujar Chanyeol marah._

 _Sehun menghela napas. Lebih baik ia pergi sekarang._

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana! Berkata sambil tertawa 'hahahaha dia baik – baik saja! Dua ratus lima puluh kali cambukan ditambah tidak diberi makan? Hahaha! Itu tidak akan berfek padanya!'begitu Tuan Park?" ujar Baekhyun tidak kalah emosi._

 _\- CCTV Series –_

" _Berusaha lebih kuat lagi ya Dr. Byun" ujar seseorang membuat Baekhyun menyerngitkan rapat sudah selesai?_

 _Oh, rupanya pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol tadi masih disini sedang melepas jasnya elegan dan menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya serta melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan kearahnya._

 _Baekhyun dongkol dalam hati._

" _Terima kasih atas nasihatnya-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti kala tangan Chanyeol berdiri teguh diatas meja dimana Baekhyun duduk membuat kepala keduanya saling berdekatan._

" _Kau menarik Baekhyun"_

" _Maaf-"_

" _Aku bisa membantumu, dengan satu syarat."_

" _Ige mwo-"_

" ' _Bermalamlah' denganku malam ini. Di apertemenku. Kebetulan aku kesepian dan butuh 'teman' "_

 _PLAK_

 _Dan tamparan keras sukses Chanyeol terima dipipinya._

" _Maaf Park 'tawaran menggiurkan' anda tidak menarik minat saya sama sekali" ujar Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk dimeja tadi dan memandangi kepergiannya._

LUHAN : Disini aku baru muncul di dua series dengan part yang sedikit sekali u,u

SEHAN : *colek Luhan* bagaimana dengan bagianku eomma, masih pendek dibanding eomma tau…

XINHAN : *colek Luhan, Sehan, dan Author* bagaimana dengan bagianku? Aku cuman numpang nama kemarin '-'

AUTHOR : *krik*

KRIS : Ini alasanku kenapa tidak mau punya anak…

CHANYEOL : Sepertinya malam pertamaku dengan Baekhyun nanti harus memakai alat pengaman…

SEHUN : …

LUHAN : …

BAEKHYUN : …

TAO : Gege bagaimana dengan mengadopsi anak panda?

ALL : *deathglare Kris*

KRIS : HAHAHAHA *sweating*

* * *

 **6\. Series yang paling dicintai dan tidak dicintai oleh reader?**

AUTHOR : Sebenarnya semua series disukai oleh readerku tercinta /peluk cium atu atu/ cuman memang ada yang paling banget disukain yaitu. Series Pertama (Polaroid). Mungkin karena masih baru dan penggambaran Kris disini tidak terlalu jelas/? Membuat banyak komentar diantara series yang lain. kalau yang tidak dicintai? Kayaknya semua cinta author deh~~

XINHAN : Author Samchon-im, maksud reader itu ceritanya bukan authornya *colek author*

AUTHOR : Ini anak kenapa tiba – tiba nyasar dah-_-

SEHAN : Supaya banyak yang kenal kami trus ngefans kayak Hunho samchonim trus akhirnya punya banyak duit dan bisa lamar Tao samchonim*flat face*

LUHAN : Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan dia apapun…

SEHUN : Kau membuat ayah nanti malam tidak dapat jatah nak…

SUHO : *speechless*

KRIS : *deathglare Tao*

TAO : HAHAHA DIA MASIH KECIL KOK *sweating*

CHANYEOL : Baekie, sepertinya aku menarik perkataanku. Kalau kita punya anak kita dapat tambahan uang dari author! Kalau begitu kita bikin anak sebanyak – banyaknya tanpa alat pengaman!

BAEKHYUN : BIKIN ANAK MBAHMU! *gampar*

AUTHOR : Aku menyesal menistai mereka semua-_- *angkat bendera putih*

* * *

 **7\. Alternative name untuk series – series sebelumnya?**

AUTHOR : Untuk series pertama itu-

XINHAN : Darkness of Love

AUTHOR : -_- untuk series kedua itu-

SEHAN : The Prince's Doctor

AUTHOR : *gregetan* untuk series …*tahan*

XINHAN : *diem*

SEHAN : *diem*

AUTHOR : ketigaitujudulnyaLoveIsDeaf!

SUHO : Author ngomongnya cepat banget, readers mana ngerti-_-

AUTHOR : Hehehe, maksud saya itu. Series ketiga alternative namanya-

TWINS : LOVE IS DEAF!

AUTHOR : *mengungsi ke antartika*

KRIS : Emang enak dikerjain anak kecil, lol

TAO : Gege…kok gitu sama author harusnya ngucapin terimakasih buat author dah bikin kita tiga chapter *pout* malam ini gak ada jatah!

AUTHOR : MPOS!

KRIS : ANDWAE~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **8\. Bagaimana kesannya bikin KrisTao tiga chapter?**

AUTHOR : Gak nyangka aja sih. Awalnya bikin KrisTao sebagai pemula adalah dari partner in crime si Ai yang memang dia biased banget sama Tao dan paling suka sama KrisTao. Apalagi dia banyak bantu support materi buat series ini. Jadi akhirnya kita bikin KrisTao sebagai awalan disini dan ternyata untuk respon kedua, ketiga, bahkan keempat masih ada aja yang minta KrisTao. Akhirnya Ai bener – bener fully supported buat shutter series ini, mulai dari cari bahan – bahan kedokteran, militer, jenis – jenis kamera, dan hal lain sebagainya. Pokoknya thanks banget buat Ai deh!

XINHAN : AI AHJUMMONIE MAKASIH JUGA YA SUDAH MENGHADIRKAN SAYA DAN SEHAN HYUNG!

AI : hahaha iya sama – sama…. *padahal saya masih muda lo-_- belum pantes dipanggil bibi-,-*

TAO : AI, LAIN KALI PASANGIN AKU SAMA-

KRIS : SAMA SIAPA!?

TAO : Sama gege lagi~ *bbuing – bbuing*

KRIS : *heart attack*

AI : FANSERVICE OHMYGOD *-*

AUTHOR : fujoshi level dewa-_-

* * *

 **9\. Ai ini bagaimana orangnya?**

AI : Gue bener – bener muncul disatu sesi nih? Wks. Well kenalkan nama saya Ai/? Tetangga si abang author kita satu ini/? *ati – ati ya readers sekalian, dia bisa menjadi perempuan dan laki – laki diwaktu yang berbeda/?*

AUTHOR : Bully aja gue terus neng-_-

AI : Wkwkwk. Begitu ditanya gue ini gimana orangnya? Aslinya gue bukan penulis cerita tapi seorang _scriptwriter_ film indi, usia masih muda/?, cantik jelita/?, dan punya radar fujoshi yang selalu _excellent_ abis/?, single lah pasti*doain laku ya kawan*. Kita ini tetanggan banget sampai kalau duit author menipis diakhir bulan terpaksa numpang makan, gantinya pas dia gajian nraktir gue batagor tiga rebu/? Itulah persahabatan kami hiks *elap ingus*

TAO : Itu sih namanya…teman tak tau diuntung…

AUTHOR : OH TIDAK AIBKU~~~

AI : Sebenarnya saya ini orangnya biasa saja dengan hal – hal yang biasa aja, cuman dekat dengan orang seimajinatif Author buat saya akhirnya banyak inspirasi buat bikin cerita saya juga, but yang seperti yang kalian tahu sebelumnya saya seorang scriptwriter yang artinya butuh partner dalam menggali ide cerita, alur, pokok permasalahan, dan lain sebagainya yang entah kenapa otak saya cuman bisa jalan kalau ber-partner sama abang panda and dragon kita satu ini. Sampai sekarang saya gak tahu kenapa dia terobesesi banget sama dua hewan itu ampe dijadiin pen name-_-

AUTHOR : Karena mereka punya esensi tersendiri sebagaimana China membuat dua hewan itu sebagai salah satu simbolis Negara-

AI : Yang numpang wifi ama laptop gue diem aja deh. Ini sesi gue full nih jangan didiskon-_-

AUTHOR : *pundung season 2*

AI : Sebenarnya saya mulai berkecimpung disini itu dimulai dari Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) awal mula cerita itu ada adalah waktu itu dimana saya jadi anggota disebuah grup detective gitu bernama S.I.T.E *sekarang sih udah bubar but their becomes my pleasure memories* lalu akhirnya kita kerja sama lagi di New Era dan WANT(ED) dia ngefav banget sama New Era dan gue ngefav sama WANT(ED) tahu WANT(ED) lebih unggul pertama kali membuat gue ngejek dia semaleman dibales ngambek seminggu penuh dan bergulir kembali di Shutter Series

AUTHOR : Jadi guys gue lebih ke historical fiction dan supernatural sedangkan Ai ke Science Fiction dan Angst makanya adegan Tao dibuang begitu saja di series pertama adalah idenya dia jadi tolong jangan hukum saya ;-;

TAO : Jadi…alasan dimana mengapa aku selalu mendapat peran menyedihkan…mulai di tinggalkan sehabis malam pertama…dicambuk setengah mati…dibuat gagu dan ibunya meninggal itu semua…kenapa…kenapa…dirimu bilang kamu ngefans sama aku…hiks…

KRIS : SIAPA AI YANG BERANI MEMBUAT HATI BABY PANDAKU TERLUKA!?

AI : Kenapa jadi dramatis gini-_- balik dah gue-_-

* * *

 **10\. Hint buat series selanjutnya.**

AUTHOR : JO TWINS HADIR SEBAGAI PEMERAN UTAMA *tepuk tangan*

YOUNGMIN : Bercerita tentang kisah seorang pembunuh dan seorang malaikat yang terjatuh. *flat face*

KWANGMIN : Eung…saya malaikatnya *duh kenapa awkward begini*

YOUNGMIN : Dan saya pembunuhnya…

AUTHOR : Kok suasananya mendadak dingin begini ya…

XINHAN : Author samchon-im! Yang jadi uke Youngmin samchon-im kan!?

YOUNGMIN : *arahin pistol kekepalanya* hey bocah, berhentilah bertindak sok tahu.

LUHAN : ANAKKU! SEHUN!

SEHAN : XINHAN!

SEHUN : Dia masih kecil bodoh-_- lepaskan

XINHAN : HIKS! EOMMA! APPA! HYUNG!

KWANGMIN : Youngmin hyung hentikan! Astaga dia masih kecil

AUTHOR : *lari duluan sebelum ketembak*

BAEKHYUN : YAK! AUTHOR BODOH BUKANNYA PERBAIKI SUASANA!

CHANYEOL : Eung…guys… itu hanya pistol mainan…

YOUNGMIN : *tembak kearah atas kepala Chanyeol* See? Ini pistol sungguhan *smirk*

CHANYEOL : *freeze*

BAEKHYUN : ASTAGA CHANYEOL!

SUHO : SEPERTINYA CHANYEOL HYUNG MENGALAMI TRAUMATIS JANGKA PENDEK KITA HARUS BERIKAN DIA SUNTIKAN INU-

BAEKHYUN : AKU TAK BUTUH PENJELASAN MEDISMU BODOH! BAWA DIA PERGI DARI LINGKARAN SETAN INI!

LUHAN : HIKS LEPASKAN ANAKKU BOCAH SIALAN! *pukulin pake panci kreditan*

YOUNGMIN : AKH! AMPUN! YAK! AKH! MIAN! MIANHAMNIDA!

SEHUN : Lu… itu kreditannya belum lunas…

TAO : Dan situasi absurd ini kita akhiri dengan…

KRIS : Kembali kepada Sang Ilahi…

ALL : …

 **Curcol time ini ditulis di ukuran kertas A4 dan menghabiskan 10 halaman dengan word 2,500 dengan ukuran font 12 Calibri (Heading) Tulisan ini sebagaimana judulnya merupakan curcolan sekaligus pelipur lara bagi kalian yang masih menanti karya saya dan saya sendiri terpaksa harus hiatus karna kesibukkan yang menyita tapi nanti saya akan berjanji untuk semakin meningkatkan kualitas dalam menulis dan berkarya!**


	5. Digital Camera (Part 1)

**HALOHA~~~ Lama tidak bertemu readers tercinta~~** **Akhirnya bisa berjumpa dengan kalian u,u**

 **Berhubung series kali ini penuh dengan misteri/? terpaksa saya potong jadi dua part *bahkan mungkin bisa jadi tiga part*** **dan part lemon ada di part selanjutnya /evil laugh/**

 **jadi yang masih puasa harus bersabar ya meski sudah berbuka** **/evil laugh season 2/** **/kemudian ditembak Youngmin/**

 **Karena ini menganut thema misteri dan crime maka saya sarankan untuk meminum obat sakit kepala sehabis membaca series ini'-'**

* * *

 **Title : Digital Camera**

 **Sub Title : The** **The Feathers Has Fallen**

 **Cast : Youngmin x Kwangmin**

* * *

 _ **Esensi Digital Camera : Hidup seseorang akan selalu 'tercermin' dari masa lalunya.**_

" _Apa aku mengganggu tuan bayangan kita satu ini?"_

Sebuah suara dari _earsheet_ menyadarkannya dari aktivitasnya.

"Kau mengganggu _happy time_ ku" ujar pemuda berambut _ebony_

" _Jika maksudmu 'happy time' adalah sedang 'mengukir' maka yang harus ku katakan adalah para polisi tengah menuju kearahmu"_

"Kau tak bisa menghentikannya? 'KaryaMegah' ku akan selesai sebentar lagi"

" _Berapa lama?"_

"Lima menit"

" _Deal"_

Dan dalam lima menit 'karya megahnya' akan dijumpai dan dilihat seluruh dunia. Dia menatap hasilnya kurang puas dan menghela nafas pasrah seakan – akan jika ia punya waktu lebih banyak ia akan 'mempercantik' karyanya kembali.

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan ya…"

…

 _Seoul University_

 _Pshycologhy Departement_

Seorang pria berkacamata besar tengah mengangkat beberapa jilid buku yang terbilang tebal dan berat dilorong. Pria dengan setelan jeans dipadu kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih polos ini sangat kerepotan dan hanya menjadi biang ejekan.

"Hahaha. Lihat, matanya sungguh mengerikan! Kantung matanya lebih seram daripada kantung mata Lee Songsaeng!"

"Hahaha. Iya benar!"

"Siswa pindahan dari China kan? Pantas aksen bicaranya aneh"

"Perhatikan jalan tuan culun!"

"HAHAHA"

Huang Zi Tao. Nama pemuda itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tadi dikelas secara paksaia ditugaskan oleh seluruh temannya mengumpulkan diktat dari seminggu yang lalu. Satu orang bahkan punya jilidan setebal lima ratus lembar dan dikelasnya ada dua puluh lima kau bayangkan seberapa pegal tangannya sekarang.

 _Didunia ini…_

 _Kaum manusia pun seperti binatang…_

 _Yang kuat memangsa yang lemah.._

 _Dan yang lemah hanya punya dua pilihan…_

 _Pertama… bersembunyi._

GREP

"Biar ku bantu sebagian" ujar seorang pemuda culun lainnya dengan setelan jeans dan kemeja merah kotak – kotak yang disetrika rapih. Kacamata bulatnya menutupi mata coklatnya.

"Gomawo…" cicit Tao takut salah pengucapan, pemuda yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ini ingin diantar ke ruang Ahn Songsaeng kan? Aku juga ada keperluan dengannya jadi kita searah"

Dan jadilah kedua pemuda ini menjadi bahan olok – olokkan sepanjang perjalanan.

"Pasangan baru nih!"

"Ewh! Mereka terlihat buruk"

"Setidaknya mereka pada satu tingkatan, kasta terendah!"

"HAHAHAHA"

 _Kedua…berpura – pura menjadi kuat._

 _Mau pilihan pertama ataupun kedua_

 _Dua – duanya hanya dilakukan oleh seorang pecundang._

"Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mau menolong. Oh ya, namaku Tao. Namamu?"

"Youngmin. Jo Youngmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tao" ucap Youngmin tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Tao.

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Karena teman satu – satunya yang ia punya adalah seorang wanita dan di jurusan yang berbeda,itupun karena mereka ada hubungan bersaudara. Jadi rasanya agak aneh jika ada seorang pemuda mau berteman dengan orang sejelek dia.

"Ahn Songsaeng akan datang lima menit lagi. Jadi kutinggal dahulu ya Youngmin-shi" ujar Tao meninggalkan Youngmin sebelum tertahan didepan pintu ruangan akibat panggilan Youngmin

"Tao-ah"

"N-nde?"

"Bukankah itu menyakitkan…?"

"Ye…?"

"Menjadi bagian dari kasta terendah…bukankah menyakitkan…?" ujar Youngmin menatap mata Tao lurus.

'Orang ini…'

"Ah…aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disekolah, aku hanya bisa mencoba menghadapi dan bertahan semampu yang ku bisa" ujar Tao tersenyum.

Namun kali ini senyumnya memudar seiring senyum yang diukir Youngmin diwajahnya.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu berhati – hatilah" ujar Youngmin sambil tersenyum.

"Nde…"

Dan percakapan itu diakhiri Tao yang keluar dengan perasaan gundah.

Senyuman itu…

Jelas berbeda dengan senyuman biasanya…

Senyumannya sangatlah aneh…

…

"Kamu ingin pindah kelas ke kelas saya?" tanya Ahn Songsaeng.

"Nde saem. Jadwal Park saem bertabrakan dengan jadwal _part time job_ saya. Jadi Park saem menyarankan agar saya pindah kekelas Ahn saem karna murid saem juga katanya tidak begitu banyak"

"Memang sih dalam seminggu saya hanya mengajar lima sangat disayangkan murid dari kelas yang pengajarnya merupakan pengajar terbaik harus pindah. Apalagi melihat rekapan nilaimu selama dua semester ini sangatlah bagus" ujar Ahn Songsaeng memberi pengertian.

"Tapi saya juga butuh uang untuk biaya sekolah saem. Saya rasa tenaga pengajar disini merupakan tenaga pengajar terbaik. Saya yakin ditangan saem pun nilai saya tetap baik"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Bagaimana jika kamu saya tempatkan di kelas tiga? Saya mengajar itu dihari rabu dan jumat. Rabu shift pagi dan sore sedangkan jumat siang dan malam, bagaimana?"

"Saya rasa kelas itu tepat saem"

"Baiklah saya siapkan surat untuk diurus ke administrasi"

"Nde saem"

"Ah ya, kalau boleh tahu kamu bekerja dimana…?"

"Serabutan saem…namun salah satunya…"

"Salah satunya…?"

Youngmin pun tersenyum.

"Saya bekerja sebagai pemahat"

…

Tao tengah duduk termenung di café universitas. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Youngmin sewaktu diruangan guru tadi.

" _Bukankah itu menyakitkan…?"_

"Apa maksudnya dari bertanya seperti itu…" ujar Tao lirih sampai seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"BABY TAO~~~ BOGOSHIPOYOOO~~~ UUUU~~~"

"Ughh…uhukk…Krystal..uhh..ak-akuh..ti-tidak bisa bernafas uhukk!"

"Ups! Mian!" ujar Krystal sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk didepan Tao

Krystal merupakan anak dari saudara ibunya. Krystal punya kakak namanya Jessica. Kedua sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang yang satu ceria dan aktif yang satu pendiam dan pasif. Untuk itu Tao lebih dekat dengan Krystal dibanding kakaknya. Krystal pula yang menyarankan untuk pindah universitas ke tempat yang sama ia bersekolah dan tinggal dirumah bersama dirinya dan keluarga. Namun Tao menolak dengan halus karna ia belum begitu dekat dengan suami dari saudara ibunya dan kakak Krystal sendiri sehingga memilih untuk tinggal di asrama. Krystal sendiri adalah mahasiswa jurusan Hubungan Internasional sedangkan kakaknya merupakan jurusan Seni Musik Tradisional.

"Sudah pesan apa?"

"Seperti yang dirimu lihat, hanya _sandwich_ dan _coffemilk_ "

"E…ee…eh~ jika kau makan itu terus kapan tubuh kurusmu ini berisi eoh!?"

"Aku akan hanya makan daging jika punya uang banyak" ujar Tao membuat Krystal tersenyum kecut.

"Chogi!" ujar Krystal memanggil pelayan.

"Nde? Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Ah aku mau pesan _Salad_ buah satu, _French Fries_ ukuran medium satu, _Steak Half Pork Ribs_ satu, _Lasagna_ satu, _Corny Cream_ Soup satu, minumannya Jus Alpukat dan _Lemon Tea_ "

Semua pengunjung café tercengang.

"Dirimu bisa menghabiskan itu semua?" tanya Tao takjub yang dibalas dengan pukulan kepala dari gulungan buku milik Krystal

"Itu untukmu pabbo! Lihat dirimu! Kurus kering seperti lidi!"

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan itu semua!"

"Bungkus dan bawa kerumah. Makanan itu semua bisa dihangatkan! Lagian di asrama kamu tinggal sendiri dan tak punya _roommate_ jadi tak akan ada yang protes. Awas sampai dibuang!"

"Harganya terlalu-"

"AKU YANG BAYAR JADI LEBIH BAIK MAKAN DENGAN BANYAK HUANG ZI TAO!"

Dan Tao lebih memilih diam menghabiskan pesanannya.

"Kita hanya sekelas di kelas Antropologi minggu ini" ujar Tao

"Aku tau." ujar Krystal

"Aku heran dirimu tau segala aktivitasku disekolah dari siapa"

"Karena aku punya banyak teman bodoh! Makanya carilah teman! Kalau bisa pacar sekalian!"

Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berdebat dengan Krystal hanya merusak telinga

" _Bukankah itu menyakitkan…?"_

"Krystal…"

"Hmm…?"

"Apa dirimu kenal dengan mahasiswa bernama Jo Youngmin?"

"Youngmin? Dia seangkatan dengan kita dan satu jurusan denganmu. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tahu beberapa hal tentangnya?"

"Tidak begitu banyak. Kita hanya pernah satu kelompok OSPEK saat masuk kuliah. Dia tipe orang yang cenderung pendiam namun lumayan menyenangkan dijadikan teman ngobrol. Dia sebenarnya anak yang murah senyum. Dia juga culun sepertimu, bedanya kamu bodoh dan dia pintar!" ujar Krystal sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Tao dibalas dengan dengusan jengkel.

"Ah! Banyak rumor beredar kalau dia itu tidak tertarik pada laki – laki maupun perempuan! Dia juga dikabarkan tinggal dengan Petinggi Negara dan mereka terlibat suatu hubungan khusus. Ada juga yang bilang bahwa dia merupakan anak buangan karna lahir dari hasil hubungan haram, maka dari itu dia selalu sendiri. Entahlah mana yang benar akupun tak tahu. Karena dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara jadi banyak rumor simpang siur" ujar Krystal sekali lagi.

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, Youngmin itu bisa dikategorikan _good looking_. Dia punya postur tubuh ideal dan wajahnya bersih, jika dia bukanlah seorang culun Tao yakin banyak perempuan mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya atau bahkan mungkin 'teman semalam'

Namun jika diingat lebih jauh lagi. Rasanya ia pernah bertemu Youngmin sebelumnya… tapi… dimana…?

"Krystal…apakah aku pernah bertemu Youngmin sebelumnya…?" tanya Tao heran.

"Heh? Ini kan pertama kalinya dirimu menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Kamu pasti tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya kecuali dia pernah ke China, tapi setahuku ia tidak pernah ke luar negri"

"Begitu ya…" ujar Tao murung dibalas dengan senyuman jail Krystal

"E..ee…eh~ jangan bilang kau suka padanya hm?"

"Heish! Aku tidak suka padanya…hanya saja meskipun ia terlihat normal, ia terlihat sangat aneh. Auranya tidak begitu mengenakkan sekalipun dia tersenyum" ujar Tao jujur yang dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari Krystal.

"Kalau begitu, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia satu – satunya manusia _nerd_ di bumi ini yang tidak pernah di _bully_ disini. Lagipula kau kan jurusan psikologi, seharusnya kau lebih banyak tahu hal tentang membaca orang, namun ada benarnya juga bahwa senyumnya sangatlah aneh seakan – akan bukan dari hati. Baiklah lebih baik kita tidak membahas tentang si tuan misterius itu dan bicarakan tentang kondisi appamu"

"Baba sehat dan baik. Saat ini dia mencoba mendaftarkan diri di Kepolisian International agar bisa ditugaskan di Korea. Semenjak muqin meninggal memang banyak hal yang berubah dari baba" jelas Tao.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas insiden yang menimpa dirimu dan ahjumeonie" ujar Krystal sedih dibalas senyuman tipis dari Tao.

Lalu mereka mulai membahas yang lain seperti anggota basket dari jurusan HI ditangtang oleh anggota basket jurusan Tekhnik, atau teman Krystal yang dandanannya _boyish_ sekali dan berbagai hal lucu lainnya ditemani dengan setumpuk pesanan makanan dari Krystal yang mereka makan berdua sambil menghabiskan waktu menjelang malam.

" _Muqin…uhh…muqin…tolong aku…"_

" _Hiks maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa menolong kalian berdua…"_

" _Selamatkan…selamatkan…selamatkan putraku…"_

" _Hiks…maafkan aku…"_

" _Muqin…muqin…muqin!"_

"MUQIN!"

Tao terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, ia melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan menghela nafas panjang. Semenjak insiden kecelakaan itu, ia terus saja bermimpi buruk. Sudah satu tahun berlalu dan semenjak satu tahun itu pula tidurnya tidaklah nyenyak. Alasan dia pindah kesini pun agar babanya tidak terlalu mencemaskannya yang selalu terbangun dimalam hari.

Tao terus menenangkan dirinya hingga tidak menyadari suara derit roda koper melintasi ruangannya.

…

" _Jadi dia targetmu selanjutnya…?"_ sebuah suara terdengar kembali dari earsheet miliknya disaat ia berada di toilet tengah memakai sarung hitam dan masker hitam miliknya.

"Tidak. Dia lolos uji kualifikasiku" ujarnya sambil membenarkan pakaian hitam – hitam miliknya

" _Lalu mengapa kau beroperasi hari ini?"_

"Hari ini aku sangatlah kesal karena 'hasil karya' ku semalam tidak dipublikasikan. Bukankah itu karya yang hebat?"

" _Ya karena polisi itu menyembunyikannya. Kau tahulah masyarakat bisa geger tahu"_

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat karyaku yang lebih hebat lagi dan kupastikan semua orang melihatnya"

" _Ya tapi tidak sehebat karyamu sebelumnya"_

Dan dia pun terdiam seiring dirinya memakai topi miliknya.

"Kau percaya karma?" dan suara tawa terdengar disebrang sana.

" _Jika karma berlaku untukmu. Dirimu sendiri yang akan menjadi karma"_

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum.

"Aku tengah jatuh cinta…"

" _Dengan siapa?"_

"Mahasiswa Jurusan Psikologi"

" _Nugu…?"_

"Jo Yougmin. Dia yang akan memberikan karma untukku"

" _benar. Dia yang akan memberikan karma untukmu"_

Sambil menggendong _Duffel bag_ hitam miliknya ia menuju kamar diujung lorong tersebut.

' _205'_

' _Huang Zi Tao'_

' _*belum diisi*'_

Pemuda bermasker hitam tersebut tersenyum menatap nama yang tersemat di _member room_ yang terpasang didepan pintu tersebut.

"Sendiri…?" ujar pemuda itu bertanya – tanya.

" _Tebakanku benar bahwa dia targetmu selanjutnya"_

Si pemuda terkekeh. Konsekuensi memakai earsheet adalah segala macam aktivitasnya terekam sempurna.

"Tadinya iya. Tapi tidak jadi karna dia lolos uji kualifikasiku…dan itu sangatlah aneh"

" _Karena dia pertama yang berhasil lolos?"_

"Ya. Selain itu pula… aku benar – benar menangkap wajah putus asanya tadi" ujar pemuda tadi lalu beralih ke kamar yang berada disebrang kamar Tao.

' _204'_

' _Lee Ji Hoon'_

' _Park Jun Yeol'_

"Mahasiswa jurusan HI?"

" _Huum"_

"Yang mana?"

" _Keduanya"_

"Jackpot heh?" ujar pemuda itu tersenyum.

" _Tolong percantik mereka ya. Aku melihat wajah sendu mereka tadi, orang sebaik mereka sudah sepantasnya dikabulkan permintaanya"_

"Baiklah tuan – tuan mari berkarya. Berapa kali ini jasaku?" ujar pemuda tadi sambil melihat jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

" _Lima juta won (sekitar lima puluh juta lebih)"_

"Diterima"

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Cleaning service imnida"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dan dia mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Cleaning service imnida. Saya mendapat laporan bahwa ada masalah dikloset anda"

"Chakammannyo"

Dan pemuda tadi tersenyum seiring pintu yang terbuka.

…

Pagi ini Tao memakai setelan sweater _turtle neck_ rajut berwarna abu - abu dipadu dengan _black jogger pants_ miliknya. Mata kantungnya semakin tebal karna dia baru tidur jam tiga pagi tadi. Dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi namun hawanya masih menusuk. Tao memilih _parka_ berwarna putih sebagai penghangat dimulai jam delapan pagi hari ini dan tubuhnya sudah membeku. Terima kasih untuk sup dan teh lemon dari café kemarin mampu menghangatkannya pagi ini.

Benar kata Krystal. Ia sudah mulai harus menyetok makanan.

Setelah memastikan seluruh barangnya sudah masuk kedalam tas ia memakai _leather boots_ berwarna coklat miliknya dan segera mengunci ruangan dan menuju universitas. Namun ada hal aneh. Pintu kamar yang tepat berada didepan kamarnya dalam keadaaan sedikit terbuka. Kamar mereka saling berhadapan dan berada diujung lorong jadi tidak begitu diperhatikan orang. Tao ingin mengabaikan sampai ia melihat _sticky notes_ yang tertempel dibawah pintu.

' _Aku ingin pergi…_

 _Pergi jauh dari kehidupan ini…_

… _aku…kami…ingin pulang…_

 _Terima kasih' – LJH & PJY_

Tao menyerngit kebingunan ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. Dan dengan spontanitas ia masuk kedalam kamar tersebut menampilkan suasana kamar yang rapih dan bersih. Seakan – akan memang ditinggal pergi jauh. Namun entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang aneh dikamar ini dan mencoba menelfon bidang administrasi.

" _Yeobeoseyo, Administrasi Seoul University. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"_

"Ah chogi. Saya dari penghuni kamar 205 ingin bertanya apakah penghuni kamar 204 pindah kamar? Karena kondisi pintunya dalam keadaan terbuka"

" _Ah nde! Tadi subuh ada amplop berisi perizinan pengeluaran dari asrama dan juga pengunduran diri dari sekolah. Diamplop tersebut juga ada surat bahwa mereka meminta maaf tidak sempat bertemu langsung karena ada keperluan yang mendesak jadi mungkin itu sebabnya pintunya dalam keadaan terbuka. Nanti saya akan memberitahu satpam setempat untuk mengunci dan mencabut member roomnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah memberi informasi"_

"Ah nde. Nado khamsahamnida. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan" dan Tao pun memutuskan panggilan dan melihat keseliling kamar dan yang hanya ia dapatkan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Mungkin cuman perasaanku saja" ujar Tao keluar dan menutup pintu tersebut dan mengambil kertas nama Jihoon dan Junyeol yang terselip di member room yang tertempel dipintu sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada bekas benda tajam menjurus sedikit kebawah gagang namun masih disekitar area kotak member room.

Tao menyerngit sekali lagi.

" _Baba! Baba! Apa yang tengah baba lihat?" ujar Tao kecil sambil menggendong boneka panda besarnya._

" _Ah Taoie, ini hanyalah album berisi jenis – jenis bekas sayatan. Mau lihat?" ujar sang ayah sambil memangku anaknya diatas kursi kerjanya dan menunjukkan album tersebut pada anaknya"_

" _Woah keren! Jadi tiap – tiap pisau punya jenis sayatan yang berbeda?" ujar Tao kecil polos_

" _Huum! Seperti gigi, beda jenisnya beda bekas gigitannya" ujar ayahnya mencoba menjelaskan dengan pemikiran Tao._

" _Eum! Jadi kalau pisau daging sayatannya besar, kalau pisau buah sayatannya kecil, kalau pisau kue bekas sayatannya seperti gunung kecil – kecil?" Tanya Tao polos dibalas dengan kekehan serta anggukkan sang ayah membuat Tao fokus pada halaman – halaman album tersebut._

" _Taoie! Sudah waktunya makan siang sayang!"teriak ibunya dari ruang makan_

" _Ye muqin!"_

"Ini sayatan pisau lipat…" gumam Tao lirih.

Kali ini tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Ughh…" keluhnya sambil menekan kepalanya kuat. Orang – orang dilorong tersebut hanya memandang Tao aneh. Sehingga Tao memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar itu lagi dan mengatur nafasnya pelan – pelan. Sampai ia menyadari ia masih memegang sticky note yang tertempel di lantai dan menatap tulisan itu lekat – lekat.

"Ini bukan tulisan mereka…" ujar Tao lirih dan kembali melihat sekeliling, sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah lemari besar. Tao perlahan – lahan mendekati lemari tersebut dan entah mengapa semakin mendekati pintu tersebut jantungnya semakin berdebar dan keringatnya justru semakin banyak keluar.

" _Muqin! Muqin! Hiks muqin! Aku tidak bisa melihat!"_

Kepalanya semakin pening dan konsentrasinya semakin buyar.

" _Taoie! Taoie! Gweanchana! Gweanchana! Hiks! Tolong selamatkan putraku!"_

"Ige mwoya…ige mwoya…" ujar Tao sambil bersandar pada lemari tersebut.

" _Hiks…! Aku tidak bisa!"_

Pada akhirnya ia memegang gagang lemari tersebut, dan membukanya secara perlahan – lahan.

" _Kau pasti bisa! Kau adalah-"_

KRIET

GREP

"HUA!" ujar seseorang memegang bahunya dari belakang membuat Tao terkejut dan memeluk orang tersebut.

"Mianhamnida! Jeongmal mianhamnida!" ujar Tao lirih sambil meremas baju orang tersebut erat dan memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Tao-ya! Ini aku! Krystal!" ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata Krystal sambil mengelus punggung pun melepas pelukannya dan membuka matanya perlahan – lahan. Ia menghela nafas kemudian dan langsung menengok kearah lemari tersebut.

Lalu dirinya semakin menegang.

"Hey Tao! Waeyo!? Ada apa denganmu!? Neo apposeo!?" ujar Krystal khawatir melihat Tao semakin berkeringat dingin melihat lemari yang dalam keadaan kondisi terbuka tersebut.

"Krystal ya…" ujar Tao sambil memegang tangannya gemetaran.

"Nde…?"

"Terjadi pembunuhan disini…dikamar ini terjadi pembunuhan…" ujar Tao kemudian pingsan.

"Tao-ya! Tao-ya! Tao-ya! Ireona! Ppali ireona! Tolong! Tolong!" ujar Krystal panik sambil berteriak minta tolong.

…

 _Muqin…_

 _Dari hari ke hari…aku semakin sulit bernafas…_

 _Tolong aku muqin…_

 _Ingatan itu…mengapa harus datang dengan luka…?_

 _Apakah…memang sepantasnya…_

 _Aku tidak hidup didunia ini?_

Tao membuka matanya perlahan – putih terasa sangat menyilaukan matanya sehingga membuat matanya terpaksa tertutup lagi.

"Ini kesalahanmu…"

"Ya ini semua salahku…aku telah…lalai dalam menjalankan tugas…"

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu sebelum kau benar – benar dihukum"

"Terima kasih…setidaknya aku tidak terbayang rasa bersalah lagi…"

Setelah suara itu hanya ada elusan dikepalanya dan setetes air menimpa pipinya. Tao membuka matanya sekali lagi dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah ruangan serba putih dan Krystal yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya didepan pintu lalu melihat dirinya terbangun membuat Krystal lari menubruk tubuhnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Uhh!Le-lepashh!" ujar Tao yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Krystal.

"Yak! Kau tahu seberapa paniknya aku melihatmu pingsan tadi!? Tak ada satupun orang yang datang sampai aku menelpon Amber dan ia datang bersama satpam mengangkatmu kesini"

"Ini…dimana?"

"UKS" jawab temannya tadi yang Tao asumsikan bernama Amber.

"Polisi sudah ada di TKP untuk mengecek perkataanmu dan mereka sedang menuju kemari" ujar Krystal kemudian sambil mengusap wajah Tao yang pucat.

"Kau…mendengar ucapanku…?" ujar Tao sedikit tersenyum dihadiahi jitakan dari Krystal lagi.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum eoh! Kau dengan gemeteran mengatakan bahwa terjadi pembunuhan dikamar itu hingga pingsan bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikannya meski aku tidak tahu pasti. Jadi aku hanya bisa memanggil polisi untuk menyelidikinya" ujar Krystal

"Kamar itu…bukankah kamar Jihoon dan Jaeyol?" ujar Amber lagi.

"Ah matta! Aku tidak pernah tahu kau dekat dengan mereka" ujar Krystal.

"Aku tidak dekat dengan mereka…hanya saja kebetulan aku yang pertama melihat kondisi ruangannya tadi pagi"

"EKHEM! Apa kami menganggu?" ujar seseorang membuat fokus mereka teralih ke pintu dan dihadapan mereka ada tiga orang pemuda. Dua seperti tiang, dan satu matanya seperti burung hantu. Ketiganya mendekat kearah mereka.

"Perkenalkan aku Wu Yi Fan, aku salah satu detektif kepolisian, dia Park Chanyeol kepala kepolisian, dan ini Do Kyungsoo merupakan ahli forensik di lapangan" ujar yang paling tinggi memperkenalkan diri mereka. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ketika namanya disebutkan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kalem.

"Jadi langsung saja keintinya. Pada pukul 06.45 pagi kami mendapat laporan dari Jung Soo Jung-" ujar Yifan terputus kala Tao menyela.

"Jung Soo Jung? Nuguseyo?" ujar Tao

"Itu aku bodoh!" ujar Krystal merasa malu karna sepupunya sendiri tidak tahu nama aslinya.

"Bisa dilanjutkan?" ujar Yifan kemudian menegahi pembicaraan 'manis' mereka.

"Nde…" cicit Tao karna merasa aura yang tidak enak keluar dari Yifan.

"Kami mendapat laporan darinya bahwa temannya, Huang Zi Tao mengatakan terjadi pembunuhan di Asrama Putera Gedung Pertama Lantai Dua dengan nomor kamar 204 dengan penghuni bernama Lee Ji Hoon dan Park Jun Yeol" ujar Yifan kemudian.

"Ya itu benar" ujar Tao.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki sticky note yang anda pegang dan menggeledah seluruh isi kamar tersebut dan hasilnya negative terjadi pembunuhan di tempat tersebut. Terlebih lagi, kami mengunjungi bidang administrasi dan mengatakan bahwa kedua penghuni tersebut mengeluarkan diri dari sekolah" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Annimida! Itu benar – benar pembunuhan aku melihat bekas pisau lipat di pintu" bela Tao

"Kami tidak bodoh melihat sayatan itu dan juga tidak bodoh bahwa kebiasaan dua orang itu adalah pemahat bahkan mereka tergabung dengan klub seni pahat di universitas ini jadi wajar saja mereka memainkan pisaunya di pintu tersebut" ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tapi! Itu-"

"Jadi yang ingin kami katakan kepada anda Tuan Huang, bahwa jangan bermain – main dengan laporan pembunuhan. Anda bisa jadi tersangkan dan bisa dituduh mempermainkan aparat kepolisian" potong Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Tao dalam hingga membuat Tao gugup setengah mati.

"Yak! Kalian para polisi hanya bisa menggertak eoh? Seharusnya polisi mendengar keluhan warga sipil! Bukannya menyanggahnya. Kalian pikir dia orang kurang kerjaan yang mempermainkan kalian hah!?" ujar Krystal emosi melihat Tao secara tidak langsung 'ditekan'.

Chanyeol pun menarik wajahnya dan menghela nafas kemudian. Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Tao yang tampak shock dengan perubahan Chanyeol tadi.

Yah semua orang yang melihatnya pertama kali pastilah orang yang ramah, nyatanya…

Mulutnya bahkan lebih pedas dari cabai sekilo.

"Baiklah. Mari kita dengar kesaksian saudara Tao, bagaimana kronologinya bahwa dia menyatakan itu pembunuhan" ujar Yifan mengambil kursi untuk duduk disebelah Tao membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

'Orang ini…'

'Sejauh mana bocah ini berfikir…'

"Kita hanya membuang waktu disini Yifan" ujar Kyungsoo kalem

"Setidaknya perkataan mahasiswi ini benar. Kita harus mendengar keluhan masyarakat. Bicaralah, kami tidak akan menyela"

"Eung…aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Universitas, hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi dengan mata pelajaran antropologi oleh Lee Songsaenim. Karna mata kuliah tambahan hari ini hanyalah satu jam dan dimulai pada pukul tujuh. Padahal biasanya shift pagi dimulai pukul delapan. Pertama kali aku melihatnya hanyalah sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, kupikir masih ada orang didalam mengambil barang yang ketinggalan hingga pintunya tidak ditutup sampai aku menemukan sticky note itu tertempel dibawah pintu. Disitu aku mulai merasa ada yang ganjil sehingga aku masuk kedalam melihat bahwa seluruh ruangan dalam keadaan kosong dan rapih sehingga aku menelpon bagian administrasi untuk bertanya kemana mereka berdua dan jawabannya sama seperti yang kalian bilang tadi. Sehingga aku hanya melapor bahwa penghuni ini lupa mengunci pintu dan mereka bilang akan mengirim satpam kesana lalu aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencabut _nametag_ mereka sampai aku menemukan bekas pisau tersebut hingga membuatku masuk kedalam lagi dan mengecek lemarinya…dan saat mengecek lemarinya Krystalpun datang…" ujar Tao melirik Krystal.

"Bagaimana perempuan bisa masuk keasrama putera?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai tertarik.

"Seperti kata Tao bahwa dia ada kelas antropologi hari ini. Aku pun punya kelas yang sama dengannya begitu pula temanku Amber. Aku berencana untuk pergi bersama dengan dia dan memastikan dia sudah sarapan karena Tao punya masalah terhadap nafsu makan. Saat sampai didepan gedung aku melihat satpam tengah mencari kunci sehingga aku membantunya dan mengatakan biar aku saja yang menguncinya karena sekalian aku mengadakan kunjungan. Temanku menunggu bersama satpam itu dipos dan aku masuk kedalam ingin mengunci ruangan itu dan mendapati Tao didalam dan mencoba mengerjainya dengan mengejutkannya dia malah ketakutan setengah mati saat aku mengejutkannya setelah dia membuka pintu lemari dan begitu melihat lemari itu dia mengatakan terjadi pembunuhan dan pingsan kemudian. Setelah itu aku meminta tolong namun tidak ada seorang pun mendengar jadi aku menelpon temanku tadi dan temanku tadi datang bersama satpam lalu membopong Tao ke UKS sementara aku menelpon kalian. Begitu kronologinya"

"Isi lemari tersebut hanyalah baju. Mengapa itu membuatmu sebegitu takutnya?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Bukan baju… tapi kumpulan baju – baju…" ujar Tao gugup

"Namun koper mereka tidak ada. Itu berarti bahwa mereka hanya membawa sebagian baju, karna seiring surat yang diterima oleh bidang admintrasi mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka buru – buru karena ada keperluan yang mendesak. kau benar – benar meremehkan kami-" ujar Chanyeol sarkas dipotong oleh Yifan.

"Aku sudah bilang biarkan dia bercerita tanpa ada selaan Chanyeol" ujar Yifan lalu memberi sinyal pada Tao untuk menjelaskannya.

"Katakanlah bahwa memang mereka buru – buru dan tidak membawa baju mereka sepenuhnya, dan katakan memang sayatan pisau itu adalah karena keisenggan mereka…tapi…" ujar Tao tercekat.

" _Sayang, mulai dari hari ini kamu tidak boleh menagatakan apapun jika terjadi sebuah masalah atau kasus oke?" ujar sang Ibu ketika menyelimutkan sang anak._

" _Tapi kenapa muqin? Bukankah itu seperti tugas baba? Membantu orang banyak?" ujar sang anak polos sambil memeluk boneka pandanya erat._

" _Kamu hanya boleh menggunakannya saat sudah sebesar baba sayang…cha…sekarang tidurlah" ujar sang ibu sambil menidurkan sang anak bertepatan dengan sang suami yang masuk kedalam kamar._

" _Bagaimana…? Apa kata kepala sekolah?" ujar sang istri._

" _Apa yang dikatakan Tao benar. Bahwa pelaku terror bangkai kucing selama ini adalah Guru Yi" ujar sang suami sambil menatap sang anak._

" _Ini yang kukhawatirkan jika Tao berada di ruang kerjamu. Yunho, anak kita bisa disalah gunakan oleh orang – orang jahat dan orang lain menganggap anak kita aneh" ujar sang ibu khawatir yang hanya mendapat pelukan dari sang suami._

 _Nyatanya saat itu Tao kecil hanya tengah menutup matanya saja sambil memeluk boneka pandanya erat – erat._

"Ta-tap-tapi…" ujar Tao kembali gugup.

'Jangan beritahu. Jangan katakan apapun. Pura – pura tidak tahu' Tao mencoba meramalkan itu dalam hati namun semakin ia mengucapkannya semakin sakit kepalanya dan keringat kembali membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Hey…apakah anda baik – baik saja?" tanya Yifan mulai was – was melihat Tao seperti ini.

"Yak! Kau tidak tahu ada berapa banyak kasus yang menggunung di mejaku hah!?" ujar Chanyeol berteriak.

"Kukira hukum untuk perlindungan saksi itu ada" ujar Amber menyindir Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan dengusan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Mengapa aku terjebak disini…" ujar Kyungsoo pasrah dan terdorong oleh Krystal yang berlari mendekat kearah ranjang Tao.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar…" ujar Krystal pelan

"Kami tidak bisa keluar nona manis. Semuanya tengah direkam…" ujar Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah saku bajunya yang terselip handphone disana.

"Kalian bisa mempausenya"

"Tidak bisa. Berapa kali kubilang laporan pembunuhan bukanlah perkara main – main"

"LALU KALIAN INGIN MELIHAT BAGAIMANA SAKSI MENDERITA!? BAIKLAH!" ujar Krystal murka.

"Tao-ya! Buka matamu! Jebal buka matamu!" ujar Krsytal panik sambil memegang kedua bahu Tao.

"HUANG ZI TAO AKU BILANG BUKA MATAMU!" teriak Krystal sekali lagi, dan Tao semakin ketakutan.

"Eung…soojung-shi anda hanya membuat-" ujar Yifan dipotong oleh teriakan Krystal sekali lagi.

"JANGAN BERITAHU! JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN! PURA – PURA TIDAK TAHU! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIMAT ITU ADA DIOTAKMU HAH! PABBO! JIKA KALI INI KAU TUTUP MULUT MAKA AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" teriak Krystal kali ini lebih kencang sambil mengguncang tubuh Tao kuat.

Dan semua hening.

"Hiks…jika mereka buru – buru mengapa mereka sempat membereskan kamar dan bukannya mengambil pakaian…hiks…bahkan dompetnya tertinggal dibawah bantal Jihoon dan…hiks…dan…kenapa sayatan itu tebal dan ukurannya kecil…hiks…jelas itu bukan sayatan ukiran…hiks…itu sayatan untuk 'penyerangan'…hiks...hiks…hiks…" ujar Tao kembali bicara. Dengan isakan dan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Krystal menghela nafas dan menghapus air matanya yang sempat menetes.

"Apa kalian sudah cukup menemukan informasi? Jika iya tolong silahkan keluar karena dari tadi yang saya lihat pasien mengalami tekanan mental level tinggi" ujar sebuah suara dari luar. Seorang mahasiswa berambut coklat dengan eyeliner dimatanya dipadu jas putih khas kedokteran.

Byun Baek Hyun.

…

"Kyungsoo…" ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Tao yang kembali tertidur di ranjang UKS

"Hmm?"

"Lakukan pemeriksaan lagi. Kali ini lebih mendetil. Setiap sudut ruangan pastikan 'tersapu bersih' hingga kesaluran pembuangan sekalipun. Cek CCTV pada lorong tersebut dan CCTV seluruh universitas. Jika ada tempat yang tak tertangkap kamera beritahu aku. Wawancara seluruh penghuni lantai satu sampai empat digedung asrama tersebut apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini, kemarin, dan sehari sebelumnya. Tanya seluruh satpam yang berjaga pada malam itu dan dimana saja mereka berjaga. selidiki kehidupan pribadi Lee Ji Hoon dan Park Jun Yeol dari semasa kecil hingga sekarang mulai dari musuh, teman, riwayat pendidikan dan kesehatan, organisasi yang pernah diikuti, pacar, keluarga, dll. Cek juga yang dilakukan mereka seminggu belakangan ini dan seminggu kedepannya. Cek keberadaan keluarganya apakah mereka ada disana dan tempat – tempat lainnya serta tempat tranportasi umum seperti bandara, halte, terminal, stasiun, pelabuhan, _pool_ taksi dll. Satu lagi, pastikan laporan dan data tersebut akurat. Kalau tidak, 'hukumanmu' tengah menunggu"

"Ck. Kalau sudah begini, kau sudah benar – benar yakin ini kasus besar" ujar Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka begitu juga Chanyeol yang mengejar Kyungsoo. Hanya Yifan yang tersisa menatap Tao dari kejauhan.

"Jangan beritahu…jangan katakan apapun…pura – pura tidak tahu…" ujar Yifan kemudian menyadarkan Krystal, Amber, dan Baekhyun yang termenung diluar.

"Ayah Tao seorang polisi. Dari kecil Tao suka menyelinap keruang kerja ayahnya dan melihat gambar – gambar yang ada di buku – buku koleksi ayahnya. Gambar bom, pisau, benda – benda tajam, pistol, peluru, warna – warna racun, tanaman narkoba. Tao suka melihatnya, ayahnya yang melihat itupun hanya bisa membiarkan karena Tao masih kecil dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dan ketika ia sudah bisa baca saat berumur empat tahun, ia membaca segala apapun yang ada di lemari buku ayahnya. Pengenalan TKP, pembacaan sifat, sandi – sandi. Ia mempelajari itu semua hingga…" ujar Krystal menjeda panjang.

"Hingga…?" tanya Yifan.

"Saat ada sesuatu hal yang dirasa ganjil, atau ada masalah dan Tao melihat, mendengar/mengetahuinya ia akan mencoba menyelesaikannya. Dan semua selalu benar dan tepat sasaran, awalnya masyarakat kagum namun lama – kelamaan itu menjadi suatu hal yang aneh. Puncaknya saat ia pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar dan ada kasus terror bangkai kucing dan Tao membantu memecahkan siapa pelakunya. Kepala sekolah berterima kasih tapi para orangtua murid menganggap itu sebuah keanehan atau mungkin kutukan anak berumur lima tahun berurusan dengan sesuatu hal berbau kriminal. Sejak saat itu ia selalu dikucilkan dan dia tak akan pernah membantu apapun jika ada masalah atau sebuah perkara terjadi…"

"Jangan beritahu…jangan katakan apapun…pura – pura tidak tahu... adalah kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika ia mulai ingin 'membantu' kembali. Dan itu semua berujung pada kegagalan kasus yang ia ketahui dan memupuk rasa bersalah itu sendiri"

"Setahun yang lalu tepat hari kelulusan SMAnya dan juga perayaan akan dirinya yang diterima masuk Universitas di sana. Sang ayah ingin menghadiahkan anak mobil baru, Tao sangat senang dan mereka akan makan malam saat itu di sebuah restoran, namun sang ayah punya panggilan dadakan dari kantor polisi meninggalkan anak dan istrinya disana yang menjadi hari terakhir ia melihat sang istri. Saat perjalanan pulang mereka dicegat oleh sekelompok orang yang merupakan kelompok mafia yang anak buahnya ditangkap oleh ayah Tao. Mereka ingin memberi pelajaran dengan ingin menyiksa sang anak dan istri perlahan – lahan. Sang anak dibuat buta dan sang istri ingin dimasukkan kedalam air raksa"

"Eh…tapi Tao…" ujar Amber

"Iya. Nyatanya Tao bisa melihat dan ibunya meninggal bukan karena hangus oleh air raksa tapi meninggal karena kecelakaan akibat mobil Tao yang dikendarai olehnya. Sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dan mata Tao yang sembuh karena saksi yang hidup pun lupa akan peristiwa tersebut. Tapi yang pasti sejak saat itu Tao tidak bisa tidur nyenyak lagi berujung pada nafsu makannya. Ia juga bahkan tidak berani naik kendaraan apapun selain jalan kaki, saat pertama kali ke Korea ia sudah muntah tujuh kali karena naik pesawat dan taksi. Anak itu mengalami banyak tekanan" ujar Krystal lirih.

"Anak itu kesepian…namun mencoba bertahan" ujar Baekhyun kemudian sambil memberikan botol mineral pada ketiga orang disana.

"Yang menjadi penyesalannya adalah... sedari awal saat mereka pergi ke restoran itu Tao sudah mengetahui ada yang mengikuti mereka namun sekali lagi ia tidak berani untuk berkata – kata…" Suasana sangatlah hening sampai bunyi ponsel milik Yifan menandakan ada telfon dari seseorang.

" _Ada dua koper temuan di Incheon yang tidak ada pemiliknya. Koper itu tergeletak diruang tunggu penumpang di Terminal Tiga destinasi Busan. Chanyeol bilang ia tengah mencari koper hilang, aku mencoba menghubunginya dan sepertinya ia tengah 'bermain' dengan Kyungsoo"_ ujar orang itu langsung to the point.

"Itu karena jatah paginya terganggu oleh kasus di Universitas. Apa isi kopernya?"

" _Kita tidak membukanya karena pihak kepolisian bandara yang bertanggung jawab dan dibawa keruangan mereka. Kita hanya bisa ikut campur jika mereka yang meminta, yang jelas foto koper tersebut sudah kukirim, kau bisa mengeceknya sehabis ini"_

"Terima kasih Luhan"

" _Hm. Sama – sama"_ dan sambungan teleponnya pun terputus diganti dengan notifikasi sms dari Luhan yang mengirimkan sebuah foto koper berukuran besar berwarna hijau dan biru.

"Apa koper ini milik Jihoon dan Junyeol?" tanya Yifan menunjukkan gambar tersebut ke tiga orang tersebut.

"Ya itu milik mereka" ujar Amber.

"Kau Yakin? Ada banyak jenis dan warna yang sama dengan ini di Korea" ujar Yifan.

"Gembok kecil yang ada di koper tersebut adalah gembok kayu ukiran Jihoon dan kalian lihat pegangannya disitu juga ada ukiran namanya. Aku tahu karena aku yang membantu mereka dahulu mencari arah tempat asrama" ujar Amber menjelaskan sampai layar Yifan memunculkan nama Luhan kembali.

"Ya Luhan, ada apa?"

" _Pihak kepolisian bandara membutuhkanmu. Isi koper tersebut terkait dengan kasusmu dan kasus yang kau tangani kemarin"_

Yifan benar – benar harus mencari Chanyeol sekarang.

…

"Sepertinya kali ini karyaku juga tidak terpublikasikan" ujar pemuda itu pulang dan memasukkan segala yang ia pakai kecuali earsheet kedalam _trash bag_ dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

" _Ya, polisi lebih cepat mencari dibanding public. Dan kalau boleh tahu ini rekor tercepat"_

"Eh…?"

" _Sudah ada penyelidikan terhadap kamar mereka. Berhati – hatilah Tuan Bayangan karena sepertinya langkah kita semakin sulit"_

"Begitukah…?"

" _Ya. Kali ini kau punya pesaing baru…"_

"Nugu…?"

" _Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi karyamu namun dia lolos uji kualifikasi"_

"Ah…pemuda china itu? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?"

" _Dia yang melapor adanya pembunuhan dikamar 204"_

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dan menyelesaikan mandinya lalu mengambil _bathrobe_ dan menuju wastafel.

"Apa dia tahu karena aku sempat berdiri didepan pintunya?"

" _Tidak juga… katanya dia 'mengeksplor' sendiri"_

"Berarti dia lumayan pintar" ujar pemuda itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

" _Dia…jenius...Youngmin…dia putra Huang Yun Ho"_

Dan pemuda itu terdiam dan tertawa kemudian.

"Wah…wah…wah bagaimana bisa kita tidak mengingatnya…dan…ketika kau menyebut namaku berarti kau dalam keadaan 'khawatir' ya…?" ujar pemuda tersebut yang ternyata Youngmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju santainya.

" _Aku bisa mengurusnya, jika kalau kau mau"_

"Tidak...tidak…tidak…aku yang harus menanganinya…"

"…menangani orang yang hampir memutus nyawaku setahun yang lalu karena dituduh pengkhianat" ujar Youngmin kemudian menatap lurus kearah trashbag tersebut dan membawanya keluar untuk dibakar bersama earsheet yang ia pakai.

"Huang Zi Tao… Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali apakah karna kematian tertundamu atau karna 'karma' ku…? Yang pasti banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" ujar Youngmin sambil menatap api yang semakin membesat tersebut.

" _Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau membebaskan tawanan Youngmin! Kau adalah salah satu anak buah kepercayaanku!"_

" _Aku berani bersumpah bukan aku pelakunya. Dan jika memang aku pelakunya, sebegitu bodohnya aku meninggalkan jejak di CCTV tuan!"_

" _Lalu orang yang seratus persen mirip denganmu ini adalah siapa Youngmin! Kau harus mengingat akibat dari perbuatanmu Youngmin!"_

"Karena kau…aku yang harus menjadi buta dan terjun kedalam air raksa itu Tao-ya…" ujar Youngmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Bersyukurlah karena saat itu Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk membunuhmu hari ini…"

…

"Kau tahu terjadi kasus pembunuhan di Asrama Putra!"

"Hah serius!?"

"Iya benar! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi yang menemukan fakta tersebut adalah si murid pindahan itu!"

"Si culun jelek itu!?"

"Iya! Hih jangan – jangan dia pembunuhnya!"

"Kita harus jaga jarak dengannya mulai sekarang!"

Dan bisik – bisik aneh lainnya yang mewarnai kelas Komunikasi pagi ini. Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas dan semakin memperlemah eksistensinya di kelas dengan duduk paling belakang.

"Jangan didengar mereka memang suka bergosip" ujar seseorang kemudian yang duduk disamping kursinya.

"Eh? Youngmin-shi?" ujar Tao sambil melihat Youngmin.

Ada yang aneh dengan Youngmin hari ini…

Senyumannya…

Sangatlah ramah dan menenangkan…

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 _ **Next Preview :**_

" _Kau tahu, Jika dirimu diibaratkan. Kau adalah mawar putih yang berada di kubangan. Sehingga orang – orang tidak akan mau memungutmu sekalipun didalam kubangan itu kau terlihat indah"_

" _Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali. Aku lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawa muqinmu"_

" _Jadi seorang Lu Han untuk apa datang ke UKS sekolah pagi – pagi buta begini?"_

" _Ini jebakan…"_

" _Terlambat untuk menyadarinya…sayang…"_

" _Heunghh…hentikan!"_

" _Aku memilihnya karena…aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya hiks…"_

" _Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat!? Dosamu ini mencemarkan nama kita!"_

" _Pengkhianat…"_

 _"Kau tahu mengapa aku lebih memilih kamera digital daripada kamera yang lain?"_

" _Jo Youngmin…mari berteman…"_

" _Nde…mari kita berteman Huang Zi Tao…kupastikan hari – harimu akan selalu damai dan tenang seperti di surga"_

* * *

 **Bagaimana apakah kalian sudah menemukan hint yang tersembunyi? wkwkw**

 **Bagi yang sudah menemukannya silahkan tulis dikomentar yang paling banyak tahu hintnya akan mendapat gelar Reader's Holmes Version/?**

 **Anyway jika kalian ingin mengamuk kenapa belibet begini ceritanya.**

 **Pertama karena ini genre angst pertama yang saya buat dan saya usahakan dapat feel sedihnya/?**

 **Kedua, thanks to Ai yang sangat ahli dalam _dark genre_ sehingga hint yang saya pakai sangat akan membingungkan **

**Ketiga, siapa yang akan mati? coba kalian tebak sendiri~~~**

 **SEE YOU ON THE NEXT PART!**


End file.
